We are talking about this
by WillAnyOneKnowYouLikeMe
Summary: Takes place after Litchfield, Piper is having dreams about Alex but are they real or is she making a big deal out of nothing? Not good at summaries, a Piper and Alex story. Rated M for content, sexual content, swearing, ect. Sequel is now up titled After All
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: this is my first Orange is the New Black story, let me know what you all think. This story came into my mind while I couldn't sleep. I did not know the name of Alex's mom, since I don't believe they mentioned it, so I made one up. I do not own any of these characters. **

* * *

Seven years have passed since Alex and Piper have gotten released from Litchfield. It had been an emotional day for them both knowing that finally they were both free and able to be with each other. Piper had gotten released a year before Alex, but promised her she would wait for her.

Now here they are wrapped up in each others arms in their beautiful home in New York, not only did they have each other but they had their 5 year old daughter Sofia as well. Piper was shocked to say the least when one night Alex started talking about having children, especially since Alex always said she never wanted any. But 5 years ago their beautiful daughter was born, they named her after Alex's mom.

When Piper had told her mom that she was pregnant, she was a little overwhelmed secretly hoping that her daughter had gotten back with Larry, but Carol Chapman has finally come around to accepting the fact that her daughter is with Alex whether she likes it or not. Since Sofia was born Alex and Carol have seemed to be getting along much nicer and that pleases Piper, especially now that her mom finally has the grandchild she has always wanted.

Alex had felt piper shift back and forth next to her knowing full well that the blonde wasn't asleep and hasn't been for the past half hour. "What's wrong Pipes?" Alex asked her wrapping her arm around her tighter finally not being able to take her restlessness any longer.

"Nothing just thinking, I'm sorry if I woke you." Piper told her while placing her hand softly on top of Alex's that was now resting on her stomach.

Alex moved Pipers hair away from her neck and placed a soft kiss there before telling her softly "You didn't wake me, you want to talk about it?" Alex knew that ever since prison Piper got horrible nightmares, but she hasn't had one in a while and hoped that they haven't returned.

Alex was shocked with the response she gotten, instead of Piper answering her she felt Piper move the hand that was resting on her stomach slowly down under her lace panties..."Whoa Pipes I said do you wanna talk about it not have sex." Alex told her while she pulled her hand out of the blondes grasp.

"I should have known, my dreams are right, you don't love me anymore. So who is she Alex? Who are you fucking on the side?" Piper asked her raising her voice with every passing word, while she got out of their bed and went into the bathroom slamming the door behind her.

Alex sat up in bed and was staring at the bathroom door in disbelief of what just happened. Clearly Piper has lost her mind, or this is some horrible dream but did she really just accuse me of having an affair? Alex thought to herself before she got out of bed and made her way over to the bathroom door only to find it locked.

"Piper open this damn door right now, or so help me I will break it down. I don't know what has gotten into you but we are talking about this." Alex told her in a stern voice through the door.

* * *

**Authors Note: Hope you all liked it, shall I continue? Please review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Thank you all for the reviews, to be honest I wasn't expecting anyone to be liking this story. When I myself wasn't too sure if I did. Here is chapter 2, and I hope you all enjoy. Once again I do not own these characters. **

**By the way the Italics are Flashbacks.**

* * *

Once again Alex tried the bathroom door only to find it still locked, she was getting more and more frustrated by the minute, not only by this but by whatever was going through Pipers mind at the moment. "Piper I swear to god I know you are in there and I know you can hear me, so open this god damn door right now!" Alex demanded.

"No, go away; go be with your other woman." Piper replied back through what sounded like sniffling.

"Damn it Piper, I don't know what or who you are talking about. But I mean it I will break down this door if you don't let me in there in the next 5 seconds, starting now. 1….2….3" Alex only got to three before she heard the blonde inside unlock the door and she rushed inside to only find the blonde woman who was the love of her life, and sometimes crazy sitting on the bathroom floor.

"Happy now?" Piper asked her without even looking at her.

"Not yet." Alex told her while she sat down next to her on the ground. "I would be happy if you would tell me what this is all about Pipes. It is 4:30 in morning and you are accusing me of having an affair and not loving you anymore. When you and I both know that those two accusations are just not true, there is no other person I love in this world more than you, well one and she Is the little girl down the hall, she's about this high." Alex lifted her hand to the height she wanted before continuing "and she has these cutest blue eyes that she gets from her mother, who happens to be the love of my life. Maybe you know her?" Alex asked her before she looked over to see the small smirk on Pipers face.

"Then why were you late coming home from work for the past two weeks in a row, you didn't even call to tell me you were going to be late?" Piper asked her not ready to give up her thought that this woman sitting next to her was cheating on, no matter how sweet her words may have been.

"I got caught up in a few things babe, you should know how that goes. I'm sorry I didn't call I won't forget next time I promise." Alex told her before wrapping her arms around Piper in a hug and placing a kiss on her cheek.

"That doesn't explain anything Alex, because all the other times you were going to be late you always called no matter what, and who the hell is this red-head?" Piper asked with anger filling her voice while she stood up not wanting to be near Alex anymore.

"Damn it Piper, I was fucking busy and what fucking red-head are you talking about? Because I don't know any red heads besides Nicky and I'm pretty sure Morello would have my head if I took her away from her, and I don't want Nicky I WANT YOU!" Alex snapped back at Piper standing up and standing inches away from her.

"I saw you two together Alex, stop lying to me." Piper said through gritted teeth, trying to keep her voice down, to make sure that they didn't wake the sleeping child down the hall.

"When did you supposedly see us together Piper?" Alex snapped right back.

"Yesterday in your office, and are you calling me a liar?" Piper asked her trying to maintain her cool.

Finally Alex couldn't keep her anger at bay any longer she grabbed Piper by the arms and spun her around and pushed her body up against the bathroom counter and held her tightly by the arms to make sure she couldn't get away. "Listen to me damn it, I don't know what the fuck you think you saw, but I was not in my office yesterday with some god damn red-head. So yes I am calling you a liar because I don't have any fucking clue what has gotten into you…"

"What has gotten into me Alex? Maybe it's the fact that now I have ruined my life not twice but now three times over you, I believed you each and every time and yet here we are with you fucking cheating on me. I know all the signs I learned them all from my dad while my mother too fucking drunk to notice. So don't tell there isn't anyone because I saw you two together, and I even saw you in my dreams so once again I will ask who the fuck is she Alex?" Piper demanded.

"Is that what this is about? You're having those fucking dreams again? Damn it Piper just because you saw me cheating or whatever in your dreams doesn't mean I am in reality. I fucking love you Piper Chapman and no one in this world can take me away from you." Alex tried to tell her but once again Piper was being stubborn and having none of it.

"Bullshit Alex, you have lied to me before what makes you think I believe that you aren't lying to me now." Piper snapped trying to get away from the beauty in front of her but Alex was just too strong for her.

"Jesus Piper, I lied to you fucking once! When you first got to Litchfield, when the hell are you ever going to let that go, and to be fair between you and me, the only person in this relationship to have ever cheated is you Piper. Unless you have some other explanation on Larry?" Alex was getting more fed up by the minute and she seriously couldn't take it anymore, fucking Piper and her fucking dreams.

"He was my fiancé Alex! I was with him even before I got to Litchfield, so do not bring that up." Piper told her finally being able to get her arms free "But I chose you Alex didn't I, and maybe that too was a mistake." Piper shouted at her before she pushed Alex off her and went into the bedroom.

"What the fuck does that mean?" Alex called out after her.

"It means I need space, I need space from you Alex. I can't do this; I can't be with someone who isn't fucking honest with me. "Piper told her as she made her way downstairs to get her keys.

"Piper, damn it Piper where are you going? You can't fucking leave not over something so stupid as this. I am not cheating on you Piper please you have to believe me, pleases baby don't leave." Alex pleaded with the blonde but she still walked out that door.

Alex heard the car tires screech on the pavement outside as Piper sped off into the night. Alex felt as though she was going to faint and rested her hand against the wall behind her only to slide down when she released that this was all déjà vu all over again, except this time she wasn't a drug dealer and her mom had not just died but now they were a family.

"Mommy?" Alex heard a little girl say that bought her from her thoughts.

"Yes sweetie?" Alex asked the blonde little girl who looked so much like Piper standing in front of her holding her teddy bear.

"What's wrong, where is mom?" The little girl asked in such a quiet voice Alex almost didn't hear her, but when she did her eyes got tears in them in the matter of seconds but she kept her cool for her daughter.

"Come here sweetheart, mom will be back, she just needed some time to think. How about me and you go upstairs and climb in to bed and try to get some more sleep?" Alex asked Sofia while wrapping her in a tight hug.

"Okay mommy" Sofia replied back with a smile on her face.

Alex carried Sofia up the stairs and into her bedroom, where she was just moments before with Piper, she tried to wash those moments out of her mind for the time being but she just couldn't.

"Mommy when is mom coming back?" Once again Alex was taken out of her thoughts by the sound of her daughter's voice.

"Soon baby soon. Now try to get some sleep." Alex told her softly while placing a kiss on top of her full head of blonde hair.

Alex had laid there watching her daughter sleep when she remembered when her and Piper had first told Pipers family she was pregnant….

_It had been the family Fourth of July cook out and Piper had morning sickness and she wasn't sure if she could keep it a secret any longer. Piper was barely showing but a little bigger t-shirt would do the trick to distract any suspicious minds. _

_Alex was driving them to Pipers moms' house, when she finally spoke and said "Babe I think we should tell them today. I know we didn't plan on it, but soon enough we won't be able to keep in a secret anymore." Alex told Piper who surprisingly just agreed with her._

_Once they were inside, it wasn't hello that greeted them but a rather much like Carol Chapman "Piper darling, shouldn't you change your shirt it's a rather on the large side." _

"_Well hello to you too mother, you are just looking wonderful today as ever." Piper said sarcastically back when Polly and Pete walked in the door with Finn, who was now 7 years old._

"_See now would you look at that, at least Polly gave her mother grandkids. Lord knows I won't be getting any from you Piper…" Carol Chapman had started to say when Alex cut her short._

"_Excuse me, but why is every time you see Piper you have to bring her down? Why can't you just accept her as she is? And how do you know that she will never give you grandkids, do you have a crystal ball and can see the future?" Alex asked her getting angry she couldn't stand the way Carol talked to her daughter. _

"_Well someone didn't get laid last night" Polly mumbled under her breath but it didn't go unnoticed by Piper who softly hit her on the arm._

"_Well Alex since you must ask on how I know that Piper won't be giving me grandkids, no I don't have a crystal ball but I see you and you are a woman are you not? So that is how I know Piper won't be giving me grandkids if only she had stayed with Larry then maybe I would have them." Carol told the tall brunette who was standing in her kitchen._

"_Well we are in the 21__st__ century there are other…." Alex began to tell her but was cut off by the blonde who was now holding her hand._

"_That's it I can't stand it anymore, mother first off I never truly liked being with Larry, he just knew when to order Chinese food." The statement didn't go unheard by Polly who sent her a glance. "Second we are never getting back together, I am with Alex and I will only be with Alex. And finally since you so admit that you are never getting grandkids from me, I guess now it the perfect time more than ever to tell you that come February you will be a grandmother." Piper told her with such confidence that it bought a smile to Alex's face, that and the joy of looking at Carol who had a such a shocked look on her face that it was almost humor full. _

"_OH MY GOD PIPER! I am so being the god mother!" Polly squealed out of delight._

_Carol Chapman stood in her kitchen shocked with the news, she didn't even know what to say. Maybe her daughter did get back together with Larry and it was just a matter of time before he came walking through her front door, but from the looks of that was not the case. "But how?" Is all that she could muster to ask._

"_We used a donor mother, and if you can't accept this than I guess it is your lost." Piper told her mother not shocked that those were the only words to come out of her mouth. "Because like it or not mother, Alex and I are starting a family and she is the only person in the world I want to share this with." Piper told her mother before placing her and Alex's hands over her growing belly._

* * *

**Authors Note: Hope you all enjoyed, don't forget to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: Wow thank you all for the reviews, I am simply touched. Thought I would clarify one thing, in chapter two when I said in the flashback that Finn was 7, I meant to say he was 2 at the time. In present time of the story he is 7 years old. I am sorry for the confusion I wasn't thinking. Once again I do not own any of these characters, and I hope you all enjoy chapter 3.**

**Just a warning a tissue may be needed at the end, not sure but just thought i would add it in there.**

* * *

While Alex and Sofia were finally asleep in bed, Piper Chapman was driving to her friend's Polly's house with tears in her eyes. Not fully aware of what she had done yet, or what she was thinking but she knew no matter what her best friend would always be there for her. When Piper arrived to the house, she really wasn't thinking when she banged on the door as hard and as loud as she could not thinking about the sleeping boy inside who was more than likely sleeping since he had school in the morning. After a couple more loud knocks a very tired looking Pete answered the door. "What the hell Piper, do you even realize the time?" he asked her in an angry voice before he noticed that she had been crying "Whoa what happened what's wrong?" he asked her only to be completely ignored by the blonde who now rushed her way inside the door.

"I need to see Polly, I need to speak to her right now." Was the only thing Piper could manage to get out before pacing back and forth in her best friends living room.

"Alright, I'll go and get her, in the meantime make yourself at home, but you should already know that." Pete told her before making his way up the stairs only to see his wife about to come down them.

"Pete what is going on…" Polly began to ask him when she saw Piper standing in her living room "Pipes are you okay move Pete." Polly demanded and pushed her husband out-of-the-way on the stairs only to get some rude remark under his breath. Polly rushed down the stairs and wrapped the blonde woman in a hug "What's wrong? Is Alex okay, is Sofia okay?" Polly began to ask her before she felt her best friend stop crying and push away from her.

"Fuck Alex, fuck that bitch she has ruined my life now three times, when am I ever going to fucking learn." Piper shouted now trying to keep her voice down so she didn't wake up Finn.

"Whoa Piper calm down, what do you mean she ruined your life three times. What the hell happened?" Polly asked her in a state of confusion, while she pulled Piper to sit next to her on the couch.

"What happened was is that the bitch cheated on me that's what." Piper told her angrily

"I'm gonna kill her, supercunt cheated on you? With who?" Polly asked now fully understanding why Piper was so upset.

Piper rose from the couch and started pacing the living room again before continuing "I don't know who pol, but she's a red-head but Alex is saying that she doesn't know any redheads besides Nicky. She called me a liar Polly, I saw them together, I even saw them in my dreams…" Piper went to continue but she was cut short by her best friend grabbing her arm.

"Piper are you having your dreams again? The one's you had after you left prison? Polly asked her trying to make sense of what she was being told but she also wanted to make sure that what her friend thought was happening wasn't just happening in her dreams but not actually in real life. Which could very well be the case considering after Piper left prison she had awful dreams about Alex and every morning she would wake up thinking something happened to Alex because it happened in her dreams.

"Are you calling me a liar too Polly, you're supposed to be my friend." Piper shouted at her now getting angry that no one would believe or be honest with her.

"No Pipes, I am not calling you a liar I am just trying to make sense of this that is all. I know how your dreams got…"Polly began to explain but Piper cut her off.

"Polly I am serious tonight I tried to have sex with her and she pulled her hand away, I am telling you she is having an affair." Piper told her trying to hold back tears.

"Okay as much as I don't want to know this, wait who am I kidding I love gossip but what where you too doing when she pulled her hand away?" Polly asked her hoping that her best friend would give her an answer.

"I was tossing and turning and she asked if I wanted to talk about it and I didn't answer and she pulled her hand away and said "Whoa Pipes I said do you want to talk about it, not have sex." "See Polly she is having an affair." Piper told her sitting down next to her on the couch again now not even trying to hold back the tears.

Polly put her arm around Piper and chuckled silently to herself not really understanding but trying to be as comforting as possible "Pipes honey it seems Alex is worried about you, that's why she didn't want to forget about what was bothering you she wanted to talk about it, not have sex because she wanted to help you not take advantage of you. I really don't think she is having an affair….."Polly tried to reason with her but was quickly taken aback by Piper flying up and shouting at her.

"Damn it Polly you're supposed to be my friend and you're taking her side, you know who she is fucking don't you? Piper shouted in disbelief she really couldn't believe this, Polly was supposed to be her best friend and she isn't even on her side. "Whatever Polly I'm leaving." Piper told her before making her away to the front door.

"Piper wait, please think about what you are doing." Polly tried to tell her but Piper would have none of it and slammed the door and got into her car and sped off for a second time that night.

As Piper drove down the street she watched the sun begin to rise and knew she had to get home to help Sofia get ready for school before she realized that Alex would be there "Oh fuck it, Alex can have her red-headed slut help her with that." Piper said out loud to no one as she hit the palms of her hands on the steering wheel. Piper just drove and drove unsure of where she was going, or who she was going to but she knew she couldn't go home; she couldn't be near Alex at the moment. She knew she was cheating, or maybe Polly was right it was just a dream. No I saw them together Piper thought to herself as she continued to drive.

Alex awoke to the sound of some guy talking about the weather as her alarm went off, she hit the snooze button and rolled over hoping that the fight with Piper was just some horrible nightmare, but when she saw her sleeping daughter next to her and no blonde hair goddess lying next to them in bed she knew that in fact it wasn't a nightmare but in fact a reality. Alex didn't; want to get up she wanted to cover her face with the blankets and go back to sleep and hope that when she woke up again it would be to Pipers face, but as any mother she had no choice but to get Sofia up and ready for school.

"Sweetheart you have to get up now." Alex whispered softly to the sleeping child while placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Is Mom home yet?" Sofia asked thoroughly a very sleepy but sad voice that almost broke Alex's heart in half hating Piper for doing this to their daughter.

"No baby she's not, but come on let's get up and I'll make you anything you want for breakfast, how's that sound?" Alex asked her trying to sound cheerful.

Alex watched Sofia's face light up and a smile form on her face when she said "does that include pancakes?"

"Of course it does baby." Alex told her while she kissed and tickled the blonde child.

After Alex had gotten Sofia ready for school, and fed breakfast she got them both in the car and drove her to school. Remembering the days when her own mother would drive herself to school, "Oh mom I wish you were here" Alex thought to herself trying to hold back the tears. Alex pulled into a parking space next to the private school that they sent Sofia to and got her out of the car and walked her to the front door where they saw Sofia's teacher and some of her other classmates outside playing before class started.

"Good morning Ms. Vause, Good morning Sofia" Mrs. Richards Sofia's teacher greeted them "I'm surprise Ms. Chapman isn't with you guys this morning is she feeling okay?" Mrs. Richards asked knowing full well that both Alex and Piper took Sofia to school each morning.

"Hello Mrs. Richards, yes Piper is doing well thanks, she just had a meeting to attend to. She told me say hello." Alex told her with a slight smile as she bent down to kiss and hug her daughter good-bye. "You have fun in school today okay, I love you and remember you can doing anything you set your mind to no matter what anyone tells you." Ever since Sofia was born Alex has told her that, it was something her mother said to her and she hoped that one day Sofia would tell it to her children as well.

"Mommy?" Sofia asked as Alex began to stand up but stopped when she heard her daughter's voice.

"Yes baby?" Alex asked

"Will mom be home when I get out of school?" Sofia asked her with such a quiet sweet voice that once again almost made Alex cry but she fought back the tears.

"I hope so baby, I hope so. Now go have a good day at school." Alex told her with a smile, as she watched her daughter run inside with all the other school children praying that Piper would be home soon.

* * *

**Authors note: There you have it chapter 3, and let me tell you all these P's (Piper, Polly, and Pete) can get pretty confusing at times lol. I hope you all enjoyed and don't forget to review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: Wow I can't believe there is 17 followers to this story, that fills my heart with joy. Hope you all enjoy Chapter 4. Once again i do not own any of these characters.**

**The Italics are flashbacks.**

* * *

Alex Vause had just pulled into her office parking lot, she never thought in a million years that she would be working for a big time corporation but here she was. As she once told Piper back at Litchfield the only thing she was ever good at was importing large amounts of heroin, but instead of importing illegal stuff she is now head of importing items completely legal from overseas and other states within the United States. Alex was happy with her job, she knew that she could provide for her family, and herself but she still misses the adventure she had back when she worked for the international drug cartel. Although she doesn't travel as much as she would like, she knows that the Vause-Chapman family can take vacations whenever and wherever they like. There was many times when Alex just wanted to go back to doing illegal shit because she hated the "normal job" as Piper put it especially in the beginning but that all changed once Sofia was born.

_It was a cold wintery Friday night and Piper had just returned home from work, Alex had taken the day off to think about her actions and her future did she want to stick with the normal job or go for the criminal job but she was taken away from those thoughts when she heard her girlfriend walk through the front door complaining about how cold it was outside._

"_Alex I swear to god you won't believe how cold it is out there." Piper told her when she walked in their front door and was taking off her coat. She could see Alex sitting on the couch but she knew that Alex wasn't paying attention to her. Lately she hasn't been, Alex seemed distracted and distant for the past couple of weeks and she wouldn't talk to her about why. "Alex honey did you hear me?" Piper asked her as she made her way of to her girlfriend to kiss her hello._

"_Yes Pipes sorry was just thinking, how was your day?" Alex asked her as she stood up to kiss her._

"_It was okay, the little one kept moving all day long she just wouldn't sit still." Piper told her, while Alex placed her hand over Pipers now rather large belly. "But let's not talk about my day, I missed you." Piper whispered against her lips before she gave her a very passionate kiss. _

"_I missed you too Pipes." Alex told her quickly as she broke the kiss, and then kissed her again with even more passion than Piper had given her. Alex sat back down on the couch and gently pulled Piper on top of her, even though she was nine months pregnant. Piper tangled her hand in Alex's dark locks to pull her even closer, when suddenly Piper pulled back and Alex felt wetness on her jeans._

"_Alex honey, my water just broke." Piper told her trying not to panic. _

_Alex rushed up in fear, she had know idea what to do she had never been near anyone who has ever given birth and quite frankly she never wanted to. But here she was with the love of her life now going into labor. "Oh shit, shit, shit Piper hold on don't move, let me grab the overnight bag." Alex told her trying to say calm, but when in fact she was near having a panic attack. _

_Alex rushed into their bedroom to grab the bag that Piper had already packed but Alex had no idea where she put it "Fuck where is that damn bag?" Alex mumbled to herself but as if Piper could hear her she heard her tell her it was in the closet next to her shoe rack. Alex grabbed the bag and rushed back over to Pipers side and put her arm around her and helped her to the car. "Alright honey I got you." Alex told her softly and trying to keep them both calm, but as if she was being punished the baby inside Piper just wanted out. _

_Alex drove as fast as she could to the hospital and didn't even bother to park her Mercedes, she pulled up to the hospital door got out of the car and threw her keys to one of the doctors outside "Park my damn car my girlfriend is in labor" Alex shouted at him while she glanced at his id badge to catch his name "And remember I know your name Dr. Monroe, and so help me if I don't have my keys back in 5 minutes I will hunt you down and you will regret stealing my car." Alex told him sternly a voice she use to use with her mules that worked for her. While she helped Piper out of the car who had a smile on her face._

"_Honey, he's a doctor, I don't think he will steal your car." Piper told her with a chuckle._

"_Well you can never be too careful and I don't trust people." Alex told her while helping her inside the hospital to the main desk. Alex saw a woman sitting behind the desk who seemed more interested in texting on her phone than helping anyone in the waiting room. "Yo we need some help here. Get off your damn phone and get me a doctor my girlfriend is in labor." Alex shouted at the blonde behind the desk. The blonde looked up at her and saw did what she said._

"_Alex, I'm okay really." Piper tried to tell her but Alex would have none of it. _

"_Pipes, you are in labor and so help me you are going to have the best care around because nothing is going to go wrong." Alex told her while a nurse came over with a wheel chair. _

"_Ma'am I'm going to need you to fill out this paper work, while we take your girlfriend up to a room." The nurse tried to tell her but again Alex would have none of it._

"_I will fill out the paper work in the room; I am not leaving her side." Alex told her as she placed her hand on Pipers shoulder._

_Two hours later Piper was near the end and the baby was almost out, the doctor was telling her to push but Piper kept telling she couldn't. Polly was outside the room, while Alex and Carol Chapman were inside the room trying to coach Piper through it, but Piper was at the point of giving up. _

"_Ms. Chapman you need to give me one final push, that's it. You can do it!" The doctor tried to tell her._

"_I can't, I can't." Piper cried back_

_Alex squeezed Piper's hand more tightly and looked her dead in the eye and told her "You can Pipes, and you will. I am here, we are in this together. Now step up and push our baby out." _

_At that moment Piper remembered when Pennsatucky locked Alex in the dryer and she couldn't get here out and Piper swore from that day on that she would never let Alex down again. And with that Piper gave one final push and squeezed Alex's hand when she heard the sounds of a baby crying. _

"_Congratulations Ms. Chapman it's a baby girl." The doctor had told her._

_Alex actually had tears in her eyes, for someone who never wanted to have children and someone who wanted to give up her normal lifestyle and go back to her life the one she had before prison now stood there with tears, and as she leaned over to kiss Piper and tell her she loved her and in that moment Alex knew she wouldn't change the life she has now for anything in the world. _

_After the baby was all cleaned up, Alex cut the umbilical cord and Piper was now holding her daughter in her arms with her mother and girlfriend beside her, while Polly was taking photos. When a nurse came in and wanted to fill out the birth certificate. "Do we have a name for this beautiful baby girl?" _

_That was one thing Alex and Piper hadn't decided on yet was a name. They fought back and forth for the past 9 months but a name never stuck. "I'm sorry but we…."Alex began to tell the nurse but Piper cut her off._

"_Yes we do?" Piper told her_

"_We do?" Alex asked in shock, clearly not sure on what was happening._

"_Yes we do, Alex I wanted to name her after your mom and you, if that is okay?" Piper asked her when she saw a smile form on Alex's face and the tears come back. Although that was never an option, it was the best name they had named so far._

_Alex kissed Piper on the lips and told her it was more than fine as she kissed her again. _

"_Good then its settled, you can write Sofia Alexandra Vause -Chapman on the birth certificate." Piper told the nurse as she looked down at baby Sofia and interlocked her and Alex's hands. _

Alex sat in her car thinking of that memory with a smile on her face, it had been one of the happiest days in her life and nothing would ever change that. Alex was taken out of her thoughts when she heard a tap on her window.

"You getting out of the car there Vause?" she heard Nicky who now was out of prison and worked with her, Alex had been the one to hire her.

Alex unlocked her seat belt and grabbed her bag and opened the car door "Yea yea I'm coming." Alex told her as she got out of the car.

"I'm sure Chapman was saying that last night wasn't she Vause?" Nicky said with a smirk.

"Fuck you Nichols." Alex told her as she made her way inside the building.

"What? Okay then was it you Vause?" Nicky said with a laugh, not actually aware of what happened.

It was now 9:30 in the morning and Piper was still driving around New York, she didn't need to call work and tell them she wouldn't be coming in, since her and Polly had finally got their business off the ground. Piper didn't know where she was going when she found herself driving up toward Litchfield. She knew that today was visiting day but she had found out while she was there, that Red had special privileges. Piper knew that if she ever needed anyone to make sense of a situation it was the Russian chef who had once starved her out when she first arrived at Litchfield.

When Piper walked inside Litchfield Correctional Facility to say that the feeling was overwhelming would be an understatement, she walked up to the front desk and saw that Bell was working. She said hello and asked if she could see Red, Bell gave her a bit of a problem but then saw the look on Piper's face and she could tell that she had been crying and figured that whatever the problem was it was clearly a big deal. "Problems at home Chapman?" Bell asked as she began to dial the number to O'Neil "Can you bring Red down to visiting please?" Bell asked him a somewhat sweet voice. Everyone knew in the prison that they were seeing each other, and quite frankly everyone was happy because it was a win win, they were happy and they weren't being a bitch.

"Ok Chapman have a seat, oh did you hear that Officer Healy got his ass kicked during lunch one day. Guess some inmates found out what a complete ass he was. Bout time someone took care of that prick, hell I wanted to do it myself but I need this job." Bell told her they waited for Red to come down. Piper was happy that someone had taken care of Healy; he deserved it for what he had done that Christmas Eve and all the times after. Now that he was locked up all they had to do was take care of Fig and her crime, but everyone in the system was afraid of her.

"She's all set she's down in the visiting room." O'Neil told Bell while he shot her a quick smile.

"Alright Chapman, you heard the man lets go." Bell told Piper as she walked them back toward the visiting room.

Piper gave Red a quick hug before she sat down, and it didn't take more than 2 seconds for Red to start asking questions.

"This better be good, I was in the middle of cooking a fest for everyone. The damn freezer broke again." Red told her in her thick Russian accent. Just then did Red notice that Pipers eyes were red and puffy. "Hey you okay, what's going on?" Red asked in a concered motherly voice.

"It's Alex." Piper told her softly even though they were the only ones in the room beside Bell who had to be there, Piper didn't want to speak too loudly she knew how prison was, and gossip flies faster than it does on twitter in this place.

"What do you mean it's Alex? Is she okay? Is Sofia okay?" Red started asking a million questions, she loves that little girl and she even lets her call her grandma Red which to Red's liking she doesn't even mind. Red saw Pipers face tense and she got a bad feeling and she just had to ask "No, please tell me she didn't go back to illegal shit." Red said in a very soft whisper.

"No, no it's nothing like that. In fact worse, Red, Alex is having an affair." Piper told her looking down at the table.

"SHE IS DOING WHAT?" Red shouted out in anger "I'll kill the bitch" Red was shouting and didn't care that Officer Bell was standing right there.

"No yelling Inmate." Bell shouted at her was curious on what is happening. That is one thing Bell loved about working at a correctional facility she learned all the gossip in other people's lives, and for once hers didn't seem that bad.

"No, there is no need for violence. I saw her at work the other day with some red-head in her office." Piper started to tell her the story but Red interrupted.

"A red-head? Piper you do know that Nicky works for her right?" Red asked her thinking that this was a whole big misunderstanding.

"Yes, of course I do. And no it wasn't Nicky. Plus she is with Morello.

"Good, though I am not happy with her cheating I am glad it is not with Nicky, because I would kill her too then Alex again." Red told her then asking her to continue.

Piper told her everything; she even included the dreams that she has been having. Though her and Red have had their ups and downs, Red was like a second mother to her and she thanked God (Someone she didn't believe in) every day that she could always turn to Red in times of need.

When Piper was done telling her everything, Red too was thinking the same thing as Polly, that the cheating was only happening in Piper's dreams but not in reality. "Piper when did these dreams start?" Red asked her trying not to sound too much like Polly, and making it sound like she didn't believe her.

"They started almost a month ago." Piper told her softly

"Have you talked to anyone about them?"

"No, I just blew them off. That was until I saw Alex in her office."

"Okay, now I need you to be honest with me Piper, the woman Alex is with in her dreams is it the same woman you saw in Alex's office?" Red asked her trying to sound as understanding as possible.

"Yes." Piper whispered softly

Red grabbed Pipers hand which at the moment Bell didn't seem to mind, since she was loving this gossip. All the CO's placed bets on how long Piper and Alex would last, and even more so now that they had a kid. "Piper, if you didn't see Alex with this red-head until the other day except only in your dreams, how is that it is the same person. If you have never met or saw her before?" Red asked softly

"I don't know, she just is." Piper told her looking away from Red.

"It's just not possible Piper, I think you saw Alex in your dream with this red-head and it seems so real that when you wake up you think it is happening. Remember when you left prison you had these same types of dreams that felt so real you woke up every morning you thought something happened to Alex. I think you need to talk to someone again Piper, because something is bothering you and it is affecting your relationship with Alex and she isn't having affair but because your dreams are telling you she is, you believe that she is when you and I both know she would never do anything like that." Red told her holding her hand even tighter when she saw the tears come down Pipers face. "Alex Vause is many things Piper, but a cheater isn't one of them." Red told her softly as she handed her a tissue from her pocket.

Piper took the tissue and dried her eyes, before thanking Red for the help and she pulled out a recent picture of Sofia and handed it to her. "She says hello by the way. I will bring her by next weekend for you to see her." Piper told her as she watched a smile form on Red's face.

"She looks just like you Piper, give her a hug for me, and I can't wait to see her. And bring Alex." Red told her before Bell shouted at them that time was up.

"I'll see you next weekend okay, and remember what I said talk to someone Piper, don't let this ruin your relationship with Alex, you two belong together." Red told her as she gave her a hug goodbye.

Piper said goodbye to Officer Bell and asked her if she would be working next weekend so she could see Sofia and she would be, and Piper told her she would see her then. Once Piper got to her car, she grabbed her cell phone out of the glove department and saw that she had a missed call from a number she didn't recognize. They didn't leave a message so she figured that they had the wrong number, until her phone started vibrating and the same number was calling again. Piper slid her finger across her Iphone and said hello only to hear a woman on the other end say

"Is this Piper Chapman? Alex's girlfriend?"

* * *

**Authors Note: There you have it Chapter 4, hope you all liked it. Don't forget to review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: Wow I can't express my feelings enough on all the followers this story has gotten so far, or the reviews. I thank you all to who is reading and reviewing and loving the story so far. It really does mean a lot to me. Here is chapter 5 and I hope you all enjoy this chapter as well. Once again I do not own any of these characters.**

**Nor do I own the short song lyrics that are in bold and italics. **

**Now without any further ado here is chapter 5, Enjoy!**

* * *

Piper didn't know what to say she didn't know this number, nor the voice that was speaking to her on the other end but she had to be truthful so she said in a very monotone voice "Yes this is, and who are you?"

"My name is Julia, but never mind who I am. There has been an accident." Came the woman's reply and Piper had felt her heart dropped before she even knew the rest.

"What, what do you mean an accident?" Piper asked her trying not to sound too concerned and getting herself worked up over something that could very well be nothing.

~An hour earlier~

After finally getting Nicky off her back and ignoring all her questions that at the moment Alex didn't want to answer, she made her way into her office and sat down at her desk where she over looked a photo of Piper, Sofia, and herself and it made her smile and hope that one day they could be like that again. Once Piper got over this deranged thought of her cheating on her. Alex was moving papers around on her desk trying to find the invoice of the shipment that was supposed to be coming in today and without it Alex knew that the shipment would have to be placed on hold until she found it. "Fuck this day just can't get any better." Alex mumbled to herself before she pressed the button on her office phone to call her secretary. "Sam, can you do me a favor?" Alex asked her, still shifting through papers.

"Sure Ms. Vause." Sam replied in the always cheerful voice. Alex admired that about her, nothing could bring Sam down. She always had a positive outlook on life.

"Can you try to find a copy of the invoice for the Spain shipment today; I can't seem to find mine." Alex told her now giving up looking and turning on her laptop.

"Sure thing, oh by the way Ms. Vause…" Sam tried to tell her but Alex caught her off.

"Sam, how many times have I told you I may be your boss, but please call me Alex. Ms. Vause makes me feel old."

"Yes sorry Ms. I mean Alex. As I was saying there is a package here for you, it arrived about 5 minutes ago, and forgot to mention it when you walked in." Sam told her trying to now find the invoice that Alex needed.

"Oh, okay thanks, I wasn't expecting anything but I'll be out in a second to grab it." Alex told her disconnecting the phone call.

Once Alex had hung up, she typed in her password and grabbed her coffee mug that was sitting on her desk and figured since she was out there she would refill her cup because God knows she will need many cups of coffee as this day went on. Alex walked by Nicky's office to see her talking to Morello on the phone "Nicky, that isn't what I pay you for." Alex said with a smirk on her face as she stuck her head inside Nicky's office.

"Fuck you Vause." Nicky said back with a chuckle

"Been there done that." Alex couldn't help but say back

"Funny Vause, very funny." Nicky said with a shit eating smirk

"I know, now get back to work. We have that Spain shipment coming in, well hopefully if I can get a copy of that invoice." Alex told her and Nicky knew that Alex wasn't mad that she was on the phone. They were too good of friend's now to figure out when each other was upset about something.

"Ms. Vause, I mean Alex. I can't seem to find a copy of this invoice." Alex heard Sam tell her from her desk as she got closer.

"Fuck" Alex mumbled under her breath. "Alright, let me look one more time, if not I will call over to there and see what I can do. Thanks anyway Sam." Alex told her as she made her way over to the coffee pot. "Oh Sam, where is this package?" Alex asked her she stirred her coffee, and was about to walk back to search for this very missing invoice.

Sam pointed to the empty desk next to her and Alex gave her a smile as she picked it up and made her way back to her office.

Once back inside her office, Alex placed her coffee and the package on her desk and grabbed the remote off her desk and turned on the radio.

"_**Just give me a reason**_

_**Just a little bit's enough**_

_**Just a second we're not broken just bent**_

_**And we can learn to love again"**_

"Jesus even the radio is fucking with me." Alex said out loud to no one when she heard the song playing on the radio. She grabbed the scissors out of the top draw and moved the package closer to her so she could open it. Maybe just maybe if she didn't have the radio on she would have heard the ticking that was coming from inside the box as she opened it, but she didn't and by time she did hear the ticking it was too late.

Nicky was sitting at her desk still talking to Morello, when she heard a very loud-sounding explosion coming from just down the hall. "What was that?" Morello asked because she too had heard the loud boom.

"I don't know, I'll call you back. I love you." Nicky told her as she hung up the phone. And walked out to see Sam walking back towards Alex's office and where the noise had come from.

Sam and Nicky had just reached Alex's office and Nicky moved in front of Sam to open the door when she saw Alex lying on the floor with the papers around her on fire and some floating around the room. "Fuck Sam call an ambulance." Nicky shouted as she ran over Alex.

"Fuck Vause, can you hear me?" Nicky asked her shaking her and trying to see if she had a pulse when Alex barely opened her eyes.

Alex didn't know where she got the strength to speak everything around her was blurry, and her head was killing her. The ringing in her ears was just about all she heard, and her whole body hurt. "Tell Piper I love her and she will forever be the love of my life and I would never ever cheat on her. And I love Sofia with all my heart. And I will never ever leave them. Tell them just to close their eyes and I will be there." Alex told Nicky in a strangled voice.

Nicky was shocked by her words and couldn't help but feel tears too forming in her eyes. "Fuck Vause no stay with me, help with be here any moment. Just stay strong you can do that, you're one of the strongest people I know." Nicky told her and it was the last thing Alex heard before everything around her went black.

~Present time~

"I'm sorry to tell you this Ms. Chapman but there has been an explosion at Alex's work. She is at Presbyterian Emergency room. You need to come quickly." Julia told her and just when Piper thought her heart couldn't drop anymore it did.

"I will be right there." Piper told her hanging up her phone, not even caring at the moment who the woman was but knowing that even if Alex was cheating she needed to get to her side. Piper sped out of Litchfield's parking lot, shocked that she hasn't gotten a ticket for how many times she had sped off today, but hoping at the same time that she didn't jinx it. "Oh well if I did they will have to follow me to the ER, because nothing is stopping me from being at Alex's side." Piper thought as she made her way to the emergency room.

Piper made it to the emergency room, faster than she thought it would take her, but then again she never did go under 80MPH. Piper rushed inside and ran up to the woman at the desk "I need to know where Alex Vause is, she came in by ambulance, there was an explosion at her work. I don't know the details please she is my girlfriend, I need to see her." Piper told the woman out of breath and rambling on before she heard Nicky's voice from behind her.

"Chapman, come here." Nicky told her trying to stay calm for Piper's sake.

"Nicky how is she, where is she?" Piper asked her needing to see Alex right this minute.

"She's in a room with those quacks, sorry but you know how I don't trust doctors. It's touch and go for right now. I don't know anything else because they wouldn't tell me. I rode in with her, she's flat lined once they bought her back. That's all I know, but listen she told me to tell you something. Confused me but nevertheless I need to tell you." Nicky told her before Piper almost passed out on the floor only to have Nicky catch her just in time and move them over to the chairs closest to the ER doors.

"What did she tell you?" Piper asked her sadly

Nicky took a deep breath in and told her "She told me to tell you that she loves you and you will forever be the love of her life and that she would never cheat on you. And that she loves Sofia with all her heart, and she will never ever leave you just close your eyes and she will be there." As Nicky told her, she felt her own voice start to shake as she saw Piper breakdown.

"No, no, no, no, no "Is all Piper could keep saying over and over. As she just kept replaying the last words she said to Alex over and over again in her head, which now could have been the last words she ever spoke to her.

Nicky pulled Piper closer, and began to speak again "Chapman I know this is hard but what did Alex mean she would never cheat on you? Was she having an affair? Because I know her and I see her every single day and all she ever talks about is you and Sofia." Nicky started to ask her before Piper cut her off.

"No, she wasn't, it was all my stupid thinking because of my fucked up dreams. I saw Red today and she said the same thing. No she can't leave me." Piper started to say before she completely lost it again.

"It will be okay Chapman, Vause is strong she will pull through. Did Sam call and tell you what happened? I called you when I got here, because you wouldn't be able to hear me in the ambulance but when I called I got no answer." Nicky asked her confused on how she knew.

Piper shook her head no, and pulled herself together before she spoke yet again trying to hold back the tears. "No Sam didn't call me, some woman named Julia did. She didn't tell me who she was, but that there was an accident." Piper began to tell her but once again the tears found their way back.

Nicky made a face in confusion before she asked "Who the fuck is Julia?"

Piper shook her head again as if to say she didn't know, but at this point nothing was coming out of Pipers mouth but sobs, when a young man maybe in his 30's dressed in scrubs came up to them recognizing Nicky who had come in with Alex. "Are you Piper Chapman, Alex Vause next of kin?" He asked the blonde woman politely.

Piper dried her eyes with her hands and stood up before answering "Yes I am, is Alex okay?" Piper asked him hoping for the best.

"Ma'am my name is Dr. Martin and I need you to come with me. We need to discuss Ms. Vause options." Dr. Martin told Piper and piper felt her whole world come crashing down.

* * *

**Well there you have it, hope you all enjoyed. And don't forget to review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: Thank you all for the kind words and reviews. Hope you all like and enjoy chapter 6. Tissues may be needed at the end. Once again I do not own any of these characters.**

**Italics are flashbacks just a reminder**

* * *

As Nicky heard the words come out of the doctor's mouth she instantly put her arms around Piper to make sure that she wouldn't fall. Though Nicky was doing her best not to faint as well with the words. Both women followed the doctor back towards a little room that had a desk, two chairs and couch. It didn't look like an office, but it had a comforting feeling to it, under the circumstances. Nicky sat down next to Piper on the couch as the Dr. Martin took one of the chairs and was now facing them.

"Can I see her doctor?" Piper asked him in a choked up voice, she didn't know what was going on, or how Alex was doing and it was killing her inside.

Dr. Martin took in a deep breath and cleared his throat; the action didn't go unnoticed by Nicky who had now placed her hand on Pipers back. "I'm sorry ma'am I can't let you do that right now. This will be very difficult to hear, and I am sorry I have to be the one to tell you this, but the explosion did quite a number on Ms. Vause." Dr. Martin told her and stopped to give both women a minute to comprehend what he had just told them before he continued. "Does Ms. Vause have any other family?" Dr. Martin asked and gave Piper a minute before she answered.

"It's just me, and our daughter. She has a couple aunts, but her mother passed away. So basically it's just my family, and friends." Piper told him with tears, and Nicky squeezed her shoulder.

"How old is your daughter?" Dr. Martin asked, shocked to learn that there was a child involved.

"She is five." Piper answered quietly thinking on how she would tell Sofia what happened. "Please doctor, can you tell me the rest." Piper asked him and he nodded his head before he went on.

"When the ambulance bought Ms. Vause in she was unconscious at the scene of the accident, and during the ride she did flat line once. They were able to bring her back, but right now it looks like it is touch and go. Ms. Vause is in the intensive care unit, and is currently on life support. I would recommend you to contact any family and friends and let them know what is going on." Dr. Martin told them but was interrupted by the loud-speaker.

"Dr. Martin please report to intensive care unit, we are in a code blue." Came the female voice.

"I am sorry, I will be back." Dr. Martin told them before rushing out the door.

"Code Blue, what does that mean?" Piper asked scared to death that whatever was happening it was happening to Alex.

"I'm no medical expert but usually It's not good." Nicky told her before pulling her into a hug.

Piper stood up and started pacing the room, "I have to call my mother, I have to get Sofia out of school, I have to call her aunts. I just want to see her." Piper started rambling before Nicky walked over and placed her hands on her shoulder and looked her dead in the eye.

"Chapman, if you keep it up you're going to end up on one of those beds as well. Calm down, Vause will be okay. There is other people in that unit as well. As far as Sofia I will call Polly and she will pick her up. Call your mother for now okay." Nicky told her.

"Your right thanks Nicky." Piper told her before she wrapped her in a hug.

Nicky hugged her back but could refrain herself from making a joke to lighten the mood a bit. "Just when I thought you were cool Chapman you go all soft on me." Nicky said with a chuckle but then she herself had tears in her eyes, from remembering when she told Alex those same words in the library at Litchfield.

A few moments later Nicky walked out in the hallway to give Piper some privacy with her mother on the phone while she dialed Polly's number.

"Hello" Polly answered the phone on the third ring.

"Hey Polly, it's Nicky.

"Yeah I know I read the name on my phone, what's up?" Polly asked

"Polly there has been an accident, Piper needs you to pick up Sofia from school and bring her down to the Presbyterian Hospital Intensive care unit." Nicky began to tell her and Polly cut her off.

"What why, please tell me Piper didn't do anything stupid." Polly asked while she grabbed her keys and began to put her shoes on.

"No, Piper is fine. It's Alex. There was an accident at work, someone sent her a bomb." Nicky told her while she heard Polly start her car.

"I will be right there, after I get Sofia." Polly told her just before she hung up.

"WAIT!" Nicky said loudly just in time "Don't tell Sofia." Nicky told her

"I won't, I'll see you guys in a few." Polly said now really hanging up her phone.

Meanwhile back in the small room Piper was on the phone with her mom "No mom, Polly is getting Sofia, don't worry her name is on the list. They won't give her any problems. And Nicky is here with me at the moment. No I don't know who sent her the bomb." Piper said as she answered all her mother's questions.

"Oh darling, I will be right there." Carol Chapman told her daughter. Though Carol Chapman and Alex have had their problems in the past, the big one was the fact that her only daughter got sent to prison because of her. They both have found a way to work through them all, and Carol has now come to like Alex, especially since she did now have a grandchild.

"Thanks mom. See you soon" Piper told her before she hung up her phone.

"Polly is grabbing Sofie, and is on her way. Don't worry I told her not to mention anything to her, and I just text Morello she's on her way as well. Anything else you want me to do?" Nicky asked her while she walked back in the room.

"No thanks, you have done more than plenty already. I just can't believe this." Piper told her sitting back down on couch and started to take a trip down memory lane.

_It was a sunny April morning, April 16__th__ to be exact and Piper woke up with a huge beaming smile on her face. Today was the day that her life would be come full again. It was the last morning Piper would wake up alone in her California King size bed, it was the day that her love of her life was finally being released from Litchfield Correctional Facility. _

_Piper got out of bed and put on some coffee and got into the shower. She just couldn't help the smile that was on her face, and there was nothing in the world that would take away the happiness she felt in her whole body. Once Piper was out of the shower she threw on a pair of jeans and tank top with a leather jacket one that she knew Alex loved her in. Even though it was April, New England was famous for its ever-changing weather and it wasn't quite warm enough to go without a jacket. _

_Piper walked over to the coffee that was now done brewing and placed it inside a thermos, she had promised Alex she would bring her a cup of her favorite coffee when she got out of prison. _

"_Pipes" Came a very cheerful female voice that belongs to no other than Piper's best friend Polly she had agreed to come with her._

"_In the kitchen Polly." Piper responded with her own equally cheery voice._

"_Hey you ready to go and get your woman?" Polly asked, who has now actually come to like Alex even though she was still upset that she couldn't get her name right the first time she ever met the tall dark haired woman who had stolen her best friends heart from the first moment she laid eyes on her. The two had now actually become close and have bonded, and Polly had gone up to see Alex almost every time that Piper did._

"_You bet your sweet ass I am!" Piper said barely being able to control herself, she never thought she would be this happy again. _

_The ride up to Litchfield seemed to take longer than usually and Piper was beginning to grow antsier by the minute. "Piper will you sit still, you are worse than Finn, when Pete gives him candy even when I told him not to." Polly said with a laugh, though happy to see the bright smile back on her best friends face. _

"_Finally" Piper shouted out as soon as Polly parked her car in Litchfield's parking lot and rushed out of the car. _

"_She has lost her damn mind." Polly said out loud but Piper was not paying any attention and literally ran to the front door of Litchfield, as Polly followed behind her._

_Once inside Piper and Polly both walked up the desk where Officer Fischer was standing behind "Hello Chapman." She greeted her with a smile, if there was ever a person who didn't belong working at a correctional facility it would be her. _

"_Hello, I am here for the long-awaited release of soon to be ex inmate Vause." Piper said with a smile and Polly couldn't help but laugh._

_Fischer grabbed the phone and called Bell "Inmate Vause, is all set for her release." Fischer told her before hanging up the phone. "Have a seat, she will be right out. You look good Chapman." She told her happy to see that after prison life was treating her good._

_Polly and Piper were sitting in the chairs, and Piper just kept staring at the two doors that separated her from the life inside Litchfield's prison walls. "Piper if you stare anymore you will seriously burn a hole through those doors." Polly told her half-joking half serious._

"_Shut up Pol, you remember what it was like when you picked me up don't you?" Piper asked her._

"_Yeah I almost killed your mother in the car ride up; I think she was worse than you." Polly told her with a chuckle._

_Piper was about to answer her when she saw those two doors she had been staring at since she sat down, finally begin to open. Piper couldn't stand up fast enough and once those were open all the way, she saw the love of her life the great Alex Vause walk through them. _

_Piper all about flew into her Alex's awaiting arms and kissed her with tears of joy in her eyes. Alex squeezed her right back as tightly as she could, as Officer Bell and Officer Fischer and Polly stood by and watched the reunion of two lovers that were meant to be. "I missed you kid, oh it's so good to see you. Looking very sexy in my leather jacket I might add." Alex said in her ear before she leaned in to give her another kiss._

"_I missed you too, I'm so glad you're out." Piper told her between kisses. _

Piper was taken out of her thoughts of memory lane with a smile on her face, when she heard her mother's voice.

"Darling, have you heard anything?" Carol asked her daughter before giving her a hug.

Piper shook her head no, and she gave her mother a rare hug back.

Meanwhile across town, Polly had just pulled up to her God daughters private school. Once she was buzzed inside she walked up to the main desk where an elderly women was sitting behind going through what looked like files. "Excuse me?" Polly said trying to get the woman's attention.

"Hello dear, how may I help you." The elderly woman said with a smile.

"I am here to pick my God daughter up from school early. Her name is Sofia Vause-Chapman. There has been an accident and I need to get her to the hospital right away." Polly told the woman, and she saw the woman's once smile begin to fade.

"Oh dear, I am terribly sorry, first I would need to see your ID." The woman said as she began to pull up Sofia's file, to make sure Polly was on her list.

The Elderly woman called down to Sofia's classroom and before they knew it a rather tall for her age young girl came running through the door yelling "Auntie Polly, Auntie Polly"

"Hey there Sofie!." Polly said as she scooped down to pick the young blonde girl up into her arms.

"Thank you, have a nice day." Polly told the woman, after she saw her mouth a quite I hope everything is okay.

Polly had gotten Sofia in the car and had pulled out of the school's parking lot before Sofia had started to ask questions "Auntie Polly, what is going on?"

"We just have to go and see mom, she will explain once we get there. Don't worry everything will be okay." Polly told the young girl, not really sure on what to tell her or even how to explain what was happening. Polly put on some music and Sofia told her about her day while they drove to the hospital.

Once they had gotten there Polly had texted Nicky and told her she was here and she met them outside the doors, that led where Piper was along with her mother. "Auntie Nicky, Auntie Lorna." Sofia yelled happily when she saw two more of her aunts.

"Hey there little Vause-Chapman." Nicky said with a smile as she picked her up and led everyone back to Piper in the awaiting room.

Nicky had placed Sofia down outside the door, and her eyes lit up when she saw Piper. "mom, mom" Sofia shouted as she ran over to her mother, as Piper kneeled down and wrapped her daughter tightly in her arms trying to fight off the tears that were now trying to come pouring out of her eyes.

"Hi Mema!" Sofia said to her grandmother as she looked up and saw her standing there, now really trying to understand what was going on. "Mom, what's going on, where's mommy?" Sofia asked and here was the moment Piper was dreading.

"Hi sweetheart, come sit next to me." Carol Chapman told her granddaughter and patted the seat next to her on the couch. Sofia ran over to her, while Piper stood up and gave Polly a hug and told her thank you for getting Sofia for her.

"No problem sister." Polly told her as she hugged her back.

Piper took in a deep breath as she sat down next to her daughter and mother on the couch, and pulled her up on to her lap. "Sofie, baby I have to tell you something." Piper began but ever much like her mother Sofia cut her off.

"Am I having a baby brother or sister?" Sofia asked with a huge smile, she had been after Alex and Piper about one for a while now.

Piper let out a soft laugh and shook her head no, "no baby you're not. I have to tell you something okay, and you have to listen very carefully alright?" Piper asked her and waited for her daughter to nod her head yes before she went on. "There has been an accident at mommy's work. Mommy is very hurt and these wonderful nice doctors are taking very good care of her." Piper began to tell her but started to get choked up because she really had no idea how to tell her daughter any of this.

"Will Mommy be okay? Can I see her?" Sofia asked her mother quietly

Piper took in another deep breath, while her mother grabbed her hand and just before Piper was about to speak, her mother took over. "Sofia honey, you can't see mommy right now. There are many doctors in there with her right now, and they don't want any distractions from trying to make mommy all better. So we have to sit here and wait very patiently for them to come and get us before we can see her." Carol Chapman told her granddaughter, but she too found it very hard to tell her one and only young grandchild.

"Hey sof, let's go see if the nurses' station has any candy what do ya say?" Nicky asked the young girl trying to take everyone's mind off what was happening.

"Okay." Sofia said jumping down off her mother's lap and taking her aunts hand.

Ten minutes had passed, and Nicky and Sofia were making their way back to the room where their family was waiting. When Nicky saw what look like Dr. Martin walk inside the room. When they reached the door, Nicky knocked on it slightly and Polly told them to come inside, Sofia ran over to Piper and showed her the Lollipop that the kind nurse had given her. Piper smiled down at her, and picked her daughter up in her arms.

"This must be your daughter." Dr. Martin said with a smile.

"Jeez for a doctor he is pretty stupid." Nicky said under her breath and Morello hit her slightly on the arm, and Polly let out a small chuckle.

"Yes, this is Sofia. Sofia, honey this is Doctor Martin. He is taking care of Mommy" Piper told her daughter.

What came out of the young girls mouth shocked the whole room, and moved everyone to tears. "You better make my mommy all better, because me and my mom need her. She can't leave us, and I need to tell her all about my day. I even drew her a picture, so you need to make her better so I can show it to her."

Everyone in the room had tears in her eyes; including the doctor because he knew what he was about to tell the whole room, wouldn't be an easy one. Even more so now with what the young girl had told him.

"I will try my best, but Ms. Chapman I have some new I need to share with you."

"Is it have anything to do with the code blue?" Piper asked him softly.

As on cue, Morello knew that she should probably take Sofia from Piper, and she also knew she didn't want to say in the room to hear the news, because she had a feeling it wasn't good. Once her and Sofia were out of the room Dr. Martin went on. "Yes Ms. Chapman it does, she flat lined once again. And I am so sorry to tell you this, but it looks like Ms. Vause will not make it through the night."

Once hearing the words, Piper knees went out, Polly and Nicky quickly grabbed her and sat her down on the couch. "How bad is it looking doc?" Carol Chapman had to ask.

"I'm sorry but it only looks about a 40% chance of her surviving through the night. I am so sorry to tell you this, a nurse will be back shortly so you all can go back to see Ms. Vause. I will try my best I promise you that." Dr. Martin told the room that was now dead silent and walked out. When he walked outside and made his way back to the nurses' station and caught one more glance of Sofia and the woman with her, and he knew that he had to do whatever he could to have that young woman the mother of one, in his hospital bed survive.

* * *

**Authors Note: And there is chapter 6, I know I'm mean I left you guys on another cliff-hanger! Don't forget to review, and tell me what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note: Thought I would be nice and give you all another chapter. I hope you all Enjoy, and once again I do not own any of these characters.**

**WARNING: TISSUES WILL BE NEEDED! Don't say I didn't warn you.**

* * *

Polly and Nicky sat next to Piper on the couch; they didn't know what to say, they couldn't say it would be okay because at this time it would more than likely be a lie. Mrs. Chapman felt helpless as well; she had no idea what to say to her daughter, or her little granddaughter who was out in the hallway. Piper just kept mumbling over and over, but no one could make out what she was saying. When suddenly Piper did the most unexpected thing in the world, she got up and kneeled down on the ground and prayed up to the heavens.

"Dear Mr. Christ." She had learned that saying from Pennsatucky "I know we have our differences, but I come to you today asking for forgiveness. I am sorry for what I did to Tiffany Doggett, even though she did survive that was not right of me, to take my anger out on her."

"Fucking bitch had it coming for her." Nicky mumbled to herself, but shut up when Piper gave her a death glare but then continued.

"I am also sorry for going against your wishes and your morals of life. But you see I can't be that straight girl you want me to be, I tried that lifestyle and I failed. I hope you can understand that, if not I hope you can forgive me. I also come to you today, in my time of need. You see my girlfriend the love of my life Alex Vause, I am sure you have heard of her. She too might not be on your best side but you see she had an accident and her time might be up. All I ask you, for the sake of our daughter, is that you won't take her away from us, from me, but more importantly her beautiful baby girl Sofia. If you could please reconsider your plan, and keeping her down here I would be incredible grateful and never ever doubt you again. Thank you." Piper ended and the whole room including Nicky joined her in saying "Amen."

Just as the prayer was done, a nurse came in asking if this was the Vause patient family and everyone said yes. "Good, I will ask if only one at a time will come with me." The nurse began to tell them when suddenly the little girl came running in with Morello not far behind her.

"Mom, can I see Mommy?" Sofia asked with her piercing beautiful eyes looking up at Piper and then the nurse.

"Not yet, Sweetie soon though I promise." Piper told her daughter before pulling her closer.

"I know this is difficult, but who would like to go first? I don't mean to rush but the visiting hours for our unit are different from all the rest of the floors." The young nurse asked.

The room was quite, no one wanted to go back there and say what could be their last goodbyes, when Nicky was the first to speak up "I will."

Morello gave Nicky a hug and a kiss before she followed the young woman down the hall, while the rest of the gang sat back down and waited their turn.

Nicky followed the woman for what seemed like forever, but was only a minute until they both arrived at a door, that Dr. Martin had just walked out of. "Here you go, excuse all the machine's. Take your time; I will be right over there when you are done." The young woman told Nicky before she stepped away to where she would be waiting.

Nicky told her thank you, and stepped inside the room and shut the door. Alex was lying on the bed, with what seemed like a hundred machines surrounding her. One that beeped, one that measured all her vitals, and so forth, Alex also had wires and tubes coming out of her body and it bought Nicky back to the time of her heart surgery. So in some way Nicky knew how she felt, but in another way she had no idea. Nicky moved over to Alex's side and grabbed the chair and moved it closer. Alex's eyes were closed but she knew she would hear her, she grabbed Alex's hand, and cleared her throat and began.

"Hey there Vause, you are putting us all through hell you know that? You better wake your ass up soon. Hell you even had Chapman praying just a few minutes ago. I'm not actually good at this ya know. All these feeling and shit, but I want you to know that you're one of my best friend's; we've been through some crazy shit together at Litchfield and after Litchfield. I don't know who sent you that bomb but I promise that when we find out I will kick their ass into next week, and I will sure as hell let Chapman pull a Pennsatucky on them, but this time they won't live. Remember that time when I told you that you couldn't do the cracker challenge, well you can't but that was fun. Or how about that time just before Healy got arrested and we fucked up his office pretty bad putting pictures of Lesbians everywhere, who knew that Officer Bell would help." Nicky told her with a laugh remembering his face as she told her. "That was some funny shit, you're my partner in crime Vause you know that? And you can't leave us, you can't leave Chapman, and more importantly you can't leave that little girl. Yeah she will have Chapman, but she won't have her other mommy and she needs you. Don't let that little girl go through what we went through, you had your mom though, I didn't." Nicky told her as she started to get choked up. "Damn it, I swear I've been hanging around you and Chapman too long, I starting to go soft. But the bottom line is you need to pull through this, you can't leave us. You're like a sister I never had, and I love you so you better wake your ass up soon." Nicky told her as she sat there just a little bit longer, before she placed a kiss on top of Alex's head "Don't leave us." Nicky told her one last time before she walked out the door and over to the nurse.

The nurse handed Nicky a tissue as they made their way back to the others, once inside Morello told the nurse she would go next. Morello too sat down where Nicky had just been sitting and began her little possibly her goodbye. "Hey Alex, I will make it short I swear. I just wanted to thank you, if it wasn't for you Nicky and I wouldn't be back together. You opened my eyes finally to see that Christopher wasn't coming back and we weren't getting married. And for that I thank you, I also thank you for giving Nicky a job when she got out of prison. You saved her you know that, she thinks of you as a sister, and you're like a sister to me too. You're gonna pull through this, I have faith you're so strong, and I know you won't leave us. You will just scare us, as some cruel joke. I know how your mind works Alex; well I should get going I know there are other people who want to come in. You will be fine, I know you won't leave us." Morello told her as she too placed a kiss on top of Alex's head while adding "I love ya sista."

Morello walked back into the room and Nicky wrapped her in a hug, and the nurse asked who was next. Once again the room was silent until Polly spoke up. "Mrs. Chapman, do you want to go before me?" Polly asked her and Carol shook her head no. "Well I guess then I will." Polly told the nurse as she did the same as the two before her and followed the nurse down to Alex's room.

"Hey there Alex" Polly told her as she walked inside and sat down in the chair. "You see Alex; we are really going to have a problem here pretty soon. This is twice now that Piper has chosen you, and well you might be leaving her. Well I am here to tell you can't, and you that you can't leave your daughter. I know we have our differences, but I really do actually like you. Not so much in the beginning, and not so much when you got Piper sent to prison, but now that I have gotten to know you I think of you as my sister-in-law. I have never told anyone this, but you and Piper are really meant for each other. You are such a better choice for her than Larry. I know he's my husband's best friend, but we both know he is a total dick. You really are the best thing that has ever happened to Piper, I have never seen her so happy than she is with you, and you need to pull through this and be there for her. You're strong so I know you will overcome this, but." Polly told her but then stopped because she was starting to choke up. "Okay before I ball all over you, I love you my crazy sister in law who sometimes I call supercunt, you don't leave us you hear?" Polly told her before she leaned over to kiss her forehead as well. Polly walked over to the door and then turn and spoke three final words "Carol is next."

When Carol Chapman saw Polly walk in the door she knew she was next and followed the nurse down the hallway, she was hesitant to walk inside because she didn't know what to say to the woman lying on the bed but she knew she had to say something. Carol walked inside and stood next to the bed and began to speak "Hello Alex, I am sure Polly told you I was next. To be honest with you I don't know what to tell you. I know we have had our differences, and we didn't and still don't always get along but I want to tell you I am glad my daughter has you. I know in the beginning I hated that she was with you, because I wanted grandkids, but that Fourth of July when Piper told me she was pregnant was one of the happiest days of my life. That was the beginning of me liking you Alex. Since then I have come to like you more, and think of you as a daughter in law even though you two aren't married. You and Piper have raised a wonderful little girl, and you will continue to raise her, because so help me Alex you will not leave my baby and my grandbaby alone. Because God only knows what Piper will do without you, and that scares me. So you better pull through this and don't leave us." Carol told her, and leaned down to kiss Alex on the forehead before she made her way out of the room.

Carol Chapman walked back with the nurse "Piper darling you are next." Carol told her daughter and Polly wrapped her arm over shoulder.

"Your daughter may go in with you, since she is little." The nurse told Piper, and Piper just smiled up at her.

"I can't do this." Piper said with tears in her eyes

"Darling you have to, everything will be fine but you have to do this." Carol told her daughter.

Five minutes later, after the nurse had waited patiently, Piper grabbed Sofia's hand and walked down to Alex's room. When they reached the door, Piper blocked the opening so Sofia couldn't see inside and kneeled down so she was eye level with Sofia. "Baby, we are going to go in and see mommy now." Piper told her and Sofia eyes lit up and she tried to run inside the room, but Piper grabbed her just in time. "Not yet honey, mommy is hooked up to a lot of machines okay, and she may not open her eyes because she is sleeping, but she can hear you. You just tell her whatever your little heart desires." Piper told her with a smile, and Sofia nodded her head. Piper caught a glance of the nurse and she had tears in her eyes, "This isn't going to be easy." Piper thought to herself before her and Sofia walked inside Alex's room.

Once inside Sofia stopped when she saw all the machines, "It's okay baby, those are helping mommy." Piper told her as Sofia stood still for a few and then finally moved over to the side of the bed.

"Can I sit with Mommy?" Sofia asked softly.

Piper wasn't sure so she asked the nurse quickly who told her it would be okay and she helped Sofia sit on the side of the bed next to Alex's hand. "Remember Sofie, Mommy can hear everything you say." Piper reminded her daughter while she sat down in the chair.

Sofia made herself comfortable on the bed and she placed her hand on top of Alex's, the site made Piper eyes fill with tears, but she listened as their daughter spoke. "Hi mommy, mom tells me you are sleeping, but she said you can hear me. I had a fun day at school today, I drew a picture, and my teacher loved it. I can't wait to show you it, I am sure you will love it too. Auntie Polly picked me up from school today early, but then she bought me here. And then Auntie Nicky and me met this nice nurse and she gave me a lollipop, Auntie Nicky was mean though she took the blue one. I got the red one; I know it is your favorite. But then I met this doctor, he is your doctor and I told him that he had to make you better, I guess he isn't listening to me because your still lying here. Mommy you need to get up, I want to show you my picture, and we all know mom doesn't read bedtime stories as good as you." Sofia told her mother, while Piper sat there trying not to cry as she listened to her daughter. "You know you are the best mommy in the whole wide world well beside mom of course. She's sitting here too you know, you were right she would be back by time I got out of school. I wish you would open your eyes so you could see for yourself." Piper had texted Polly to come and get Sofia so that she could talk to Alex alone once Sofia was done talking, and Polly was at the door within minutes.

Polly had heard the last bit of what Sofia had told Alex and she could see that Piper was about to break down again, so she walked inside the room. "Hey Sof, you want to go and get a snack, I hear they make amazing Jell-O." Polly told the little girl hoping that it would work.

Sofia looked over at Polly "One minute, Auntie Polly. Mommy Auntie Polly is here too, she wants to take me to get some Jell-O, she says it amazing but between you and me we both know you make the best Jell-O in the whole wide world. I hope you wake up soon Mommy, I miss you and I love you so very very much." Sofia told her and now both Polly and Piper were crying. "Can I give her a kiss and a hug mom?" Sofia asked her daughter with sad eyes.

Piper nodded her head "Of course you can baby." Piper told her and she lifted her daughter so she could kiss and hug Alex without getting caught in the wires. "There you go baby, now go with Auntie Polly." Piper told her as she set her back down on the ground and Sofia wrapped her arms around Piper.

"I will mom, and don't cry mommy will be okay, and home with us in no time. I love you mom and mommy." Sofia told her mother, before she ran over to Polly's side, as Polly had to wipe the tears away from her eyes as well.

Once Polly and Sofia left the room, Piper went over and shut the door she wanted to be alone to tell this to Alex, and didn't want anyone in the hallway to overhear. Piper walked back over to Alex' bed but instead of sitting down in the chair she sat on the edge of the bed and grabbed Alex's hand. Piper looked at Alex for a little bit, while she silently prayed that she would open her eyes. Piper fought back the tears as she began to speak "Hey baby, I am so sorry for this morning, I went to see Red today you know. She talked some sense into me, I know you're not cheating; these damn dreams are fucking with me again. God I am so stupid, I hate that my last words to you were that I couldn't be with you. I can't live without you Alex, I really can't. I can barely breathe without you, so how the hell am I supposed to live without you. While I was sitting in the waiting room waiting for your doctor to come back and talk to me, I found myself thinking about the time when you got released from Litchfield, Polly told me I had lost my damn mind and that I was worse than Finn, when Pete gave him candy. I was just so happy that you were getting out, and we could finally be together and be free. I will never forget the look you made when you tasted the coffee I bought you for the first time in so long, God I just wanted to take you right there. But we both knew Polly wouldn't appreciate that." Piper told her with a chuckle before she went on "We just made up for that night before and after dinner. I love you so much Alex Vause, and I love our life together, it may not be exactly normal but it is normal to us. I will always love you Alex, and you can't leave me, you can't leave us. Please baby pull through this, I know you can and I know you will. I am going to use your line now "Step the fuck up" and wake up. And another line "Just think of all the stories you will have" now you can tell people you got blown up and survived." Piper told her before she heard a knock at the door.

Piper went over and opened the door only to see Dr. Martin on the other side "I'm sorry but visiting hours are over for the day." He told her sadly

"But, but can't I stay the night with her?" Piper asked him not wanting to leave her side.

Dr. Martin shook his head "I am sorry ma'am, hospital unit rules no one can stay overnight unless spouses. I need you to say goodbye now, the hospital will call if there is any changes." Dr. Martin told the blonde sad woman in front of him.

"Please, please we have been together so long we are practically married. Please let me stay." Piper pleaded with him.

"I'm sorry I can't let you." He told her once again

"Then can you give me a minute to say goodbye?" Piper asked him and he nodded his head and shut the door as he was leaving. He also took it upon himself to go and get her family and friends because he knew the blonde woman would need some help leaving the room.

"Can you believe that Alex, they won't let me stay with you, I can't say goodbye to you. I have told you goodbye too many times, I just can't do it again. I love you too much Alex, please don't leave me." Piper began to say now completely sobbing as she felt a hand on her shoulder, only to see Nicky and Polly standing next to her. "Where is Sofia?" Piper asked when she didn't see her.

"Don't trust us Chapman?" Nicky asked "She's with Morello and your mom." Nicky told her.

"c'mon Pipes, I know it is hard but I don't want to be escorted out by security." Polly told Piper while she too put her arm around Piper.

Piper walked over to Alex and gave her a kiss "I love you Alex Vause and you were right back in my first days in Litchfield, you are the only one who knows me. Please don't leave, I love you, I love you so fucking much." Piper told her before giving her one more final kiss on her lips before she now completely broke down.

Polly and Nicky walked over to Piper's side and helped her out of the room. "I'm sorry again Ms. Chapman." Dr. Martin told her but Piper was too busy crying to even respond.

It was now 9:30 at night, after they left the hospital they decided they would go back to Piper's house, and spend the night with her. But meanwhile across town a tall redheaded women dressed in a power suit walked up to the nurses' station "Can I help you ma'am, though visiting hours is over." One of the nurses told her

The redhead flashed her badge while she told her "I work for NYPD, I need to see a patient of the name of Vause, Alex Vause. I was told her she got sent here after a bomb was sent to her place of work."

"I'm sorry but Patient Vause, is not awake at the moment, you will have to come back." The nurse told the lady kindly.

"It will only take a minute I just need to document her injuries, I will be sure not to wake her." The redhead told the nurse having none of the bullshit that she couldn't see her.

"Okay if you must, but please be quick." The nurse told her while she lead the woman over to Alex's room.

The nurse didn't know that Alex was beginning to wake up, and once the redhead walked inside she shut the door. "Oh how nice Alex, you are finally waking up, giving everyone a scare so I hear." The redhead told Alex.

"Who are you?" Alex asked in a hushed voice, confused on who this woman may be, but she was sure she wasn't a doctor or a nurse.

"Always straight to business, I guess that is what they liked about you. You don't fuck around, always straight to the point." The redhead told her as she stood at the foot of the bed. "My name is Julia nevermind my last name, and I work with your old friend Fahri." Julia told Alex has she let the name set in.

"Fahri, I haven't seen him in years. What do you want? How did you even get in here?" Alex asked still trying to wake up, but wasn't sure if this was all a dream.

"I got in here because I have a fake badge and you see I know who sent you that package, but if you want to find out you have to do something for me. If you don't well then I guess your lovely girlfriend and beautiful daughter will have to pay the consequences. It's your call." Julia told her as she watched anger take over Alex's face.

"You don't fucking touch them you understand, if you even lay a hand on them I will fucking kill you." Alex said through gritted teeth.

"Well we won't do anything to them, unless you do something for us. I'll contact you in a couple of days to hear what you choice is." Julia told Alex as she made her way over to the door and was about to exit when she head Alex stop her.

"Wait, I will do anything you want, just don't fucking touch my family." Alex stopped her, not caring what it was as long as Piper and Sofia stayed safe.

"Excellent." Julia said with a smile, and walked over to sit by Alex's bed.

* * *

**Authors Note: And there is chapter 7, Just in case you all forgot Fahri is the guy who worked with Alex in the drug ring. Don't forget to review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note: I am sorry I haven't updated in a few day's I have been super busy. Also I am sorry this chapter is shorter than the last couple of ones. I promise the next ones will be longer. Once again I do not own any of these characters, and I hope you all enjoy Chapter 8. Don't forget to review. And even though I am the writer, if any of you have any ideas or anything you would like to see happen, feel free to mention it. I may be writing but it is all for you guys.**

* * *

Julia sat next to Alex in her hospital bed and before she could even begin to talk to Alex about what she wanted, a nurse came in to check on her patient not realizing that she was now awake and had pulled through. "Oh Ms. Vause, you are awake wonderful. I will let your doctor know right this second." The nurse told her cheerfully happy to know that 40% chance of living Alex had was now out the window, and then she laid eyes on the redhead sitting beside her. "I'm sorry ma'am but visiting hours are over." The nurse told her politely.

"NYPD" Julia said as she held her badge up in the air, "I'm sorry but this is going to take a big longer." Julia said with a smirk "Plus I think you and your staff would feel much safer with me here." Julia added with a sassy tone.

"I don' t seem to understand, Ms. Vause has caused no problems. And if you are worried about someone sending her a package, I can assure you nothing will be getting pass security." The nurse told her now confused on why she should frightened by Alex.

"Oh no, Ma'am you don't seem to understand, that isn't the issue here. The issue is your patient is an inmate." Julia told her before Alex cut her off.

"Whoa, I am sitting here, but that's okay let's just talk about me like I am not in the room. And I am an ex-con. I have been out for more than five years now." Alex told the nurse softly trying not to frighten her.

But instead of being frightened the nurse just stood there un-phased "Oh it's okay, there is no need to explain myself. I use to be a correctional officer down at Danbury Federal Correctional Facility before I went to nursing school, so no offense officer; I know how to handle myself. Now excuse me I will tell your doctor you are awake." The nurse said before she causally walked out of the room.

"Nicely played, but will you please tell me why you are here." Alex asked the woman who has sat beside her.

Julia shifted in her seat before she began to speak "Oh yes, I probably should, shouldn't i? Well I work with Fahri, and well we are having a bit of a problem. He said that he has had this problem before, and he only knows who person who could fix it." Julia told her.

"Yeah and what the fuck does this have anything to do with me, let alone my family? I don't work in the ring anymore." Alex told her getting angry, and just wanting to go home and be with her family.

"Now, now no need to get angry. I am getting there. See the problem is, is to fix this problem that we are having we need a person who doesn't work for us anymore. See this is where you come in. You will come back to the ring, to help us with this problem then you can leave again if you wish." Julia told her now getting up and walking around the room.

Alex shook her head and said a stern "No."

"Alex you don't understand, you don't have a choice. If you say no, we hurt your girlfriend and your precious daughter, maybe even worse than hurt. You don't want that to happen do you? "

Alex sat up in the bed, wincing in pain as she went "What the fuck do you want me to do." Alex said through gritted teeth. She knew she shouldn't do this, but she knew she didn't have a choice her whole world was at sake and she couldn't risk that.

"Good, Fahri will be in touch with you in the next few days to set up everything. I would recommend you get well soon Alex, you don't want to keep us waiting." Julia said as she walked out of the door.

Meanwhile In Dr. Martins office he had just been told that his patient was now up, and he couldn't believe it as he walked down the hallway to this said patients room.

"Well you must have someone up there looking out for you Ms. Vause." Dr. Martin said in shock seeing that it was the truth and she was awake.

"I guess you could say that." Alex replied back.

"I'm Dr. Martin, I have been taking care of you, its good to see you are awake. You gave your family quite a scare. I'm just going to check a few things and then I will be out of your way." Dr. Martin told Alex as he looked her over.

"Can I use that phone?" Alex asked him just before he was about to leave.

"Of course, just press 9 to dial out." Dr. Martin told her as he exited.

Alex grabbed the phone on the bedside next to her and dialed,

Everyone was in the living room at Piper and Alex's house, except for Sofia who Piper had put to bed after they had eaten. Upon hearing the phone ring, Piper quickly grabbed the caller ID to check who was calling. "It's the hospital, why are they calling this late?" Piper asked when suddenly it hit her, it wasn't good. "No, no I can't answer this." Piper said again while she started to cry.

Nicky grabbed the phone and said "Hello"

"Nicky?" Alex asked in confusion on why Piper didn't answer their home phone.

"Vause?" Nicky said back checking to see if she was hearing correctly.

Piper grabbed the phone out of Nicky's hand when she heard her say her last name "Baby?" Piper asked hoping it was here.

"Piper, oh god it so good to hear your voice." Alex told her thankful that she was home, even if she wasn't there with her.

"Oh baby, you're okay, please tell me this isn't some sick joke and it's really you." Piper said making sure it was really her.

"Yes kid its me." Alex told her with a smile on her face.

"I'll be right there." Piper told her before hanging up the phone, she needed to see this for herself. "Alex is a wake I need to go" Piper told everyone as she grabbed her keys and shoes and sprinting to her car.

Everyone shook their head and figured they would get answers when Piper got back home. Meanwhile back at the hospital Alex too had shook her head with a smile on how quickly Piper had rushed her off the phone.

Piper drove as fast as she could to the hospital and didn't bother signing in at the front desk once she got there, she needed to see Alex and she needed to see her now. She moved fast by the nurses station happy to see no one there, and made her way to Alex's room. Once she was almost inside she did see Alex sitting there 100% awake she rushed in and shut the door.

"oh my God, I can't believe its true." Piper told Alex as she walked over to her and sat down. Once she sat down she grabbed Alex and pulled her in for a passionate kiss.

Once the need for oxygen was too much, they broke the kiss "I am so sorry, can you ever forgive me?" Piper asked her, Alex gave her a nod and smile and just before Piper was about to lean in and kiss her again Alex stopped her.

"Pipes wait, we need to talk." Alex told her before she grabbed Piper's hand not sure on how to do this.


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note: Wow thank you for all the reviews from last chapter, and I Hope you all enjoy this one as well. Once again I do not own any of these characters. **

**Just a couple quick shout outs.**

** Flint198- I am glad to see that you are enjoying this story**

** Haley Skywalker1999- Thank you so much for the follow, and hope you enjoy the rest of the story as well. **

** Shepherdinha- I have to agree with you on Alex's recovery, it did seem a bit unrealistic, but it was all wrote that way to set the plot for this chapter.**

**Now with out any further ado, here is Chapter 9, can't believe the story is this long when it just was just some simple idea that came to me one night while I couldn't sleep. Hope you all enjoy, and don't forget to review!**

* * *

Piper looked down at her and Alex's conjoined hands and then looked back up at Alex before she just simply nodded her head, slightly afraid on what her girlfriend of so many years would tell her. Piper was afraid that she had finally blown the relationship and Alex was now ready to call it the end of them. But Piper had to put those thoughts aside to clearly hear what Alex was going to tell her, whether she wanted to hear them or not.

Piper was now looking at Alex and Alex was about to speak when suddenly she started coughing and gasping for air, while the machines were going crazy with all different sounds.

"Alex, baby…Help we need some help in here!" Piper shouted hoping that one of the nurses would hear and come running and then the unthinkable happened Alex started coughing up blood.

Piper ran to the door and opened it while still yelling for help when two nurses came to her aid. One nurse went in to help Alex, while the other tried to pull Piper out of the room. "Ma'am you need to wait out here." The nurse tried to tell her, but Piper fought her wanting to not be away from Alex's side.

A third nurse had come running and went to the nurses' station and made an announcement over the loud-speaker while pressing the code blue alert. "Dr. Martin you are needed in the intensive care unit a.s.a.p."

It seemed to all happen in an instant one moment Alex was fine and the next she is coughing up blood and Piper couldn't go anywhere near her. Dr. Martin had finally arrived on the floor and made his way to Alex's room.

One nurse was trying to console Piper and keep her calm while inside the room it was a totally different story. "I need an x-ray stat." Dr. Martin shouted out to the nurses' as he began to wheel the bed out of the room.

The nurse pulled Piper back when she saw the bed being wheeled out of the room, "No, please let me go with her." Piper shouted out as the hospital staff just continued to walk down the hall to an x-ray room.

"Ma'am would you like me to call someone for you?" The nurse kindly asked Piper "Would you like me to get you a cup of water, tea, anything?" The nurse added.

Piper shook her head no, and pulled out her cell phone and called Polly.

"Piper how is Alex, is it true is she awake?" Polly asked not even bothering with hello.

"She was awake, and then she said we needed to talk but now something terrible has happened. She just started coughing up blood, she is being taken to x-ray but they won't let me near her, or tell me anything." Piper said breathlessly to her best friend.

Piper heard Polly gasp before telling "I will be right there." Polly told her before she hung up. "Nicky lets go, something has happened." Polly told Nicky as they both made their way out the door.

Meanwhile Dr. Martin was reviewing the x-rays of Alex that were just taken when he made a shocking discovery. "How the hell did someone miss this? Get me an operating room now!" He shouted to everyone inside the room with him.

Piper was pacing back and forth in the hallway when she saw the bed that Alex was laying on be wheeled onto the elevator "Dr. Martin what is happening?" Piper stopped him before he could step on to the elevator.

"Ms. Chapman, Ms. Vause has internal bleeding. We are taking her up to surgery." He told her before the elevator doors shut before she could be told anything else.

Piper stood there staring at the doors, and for a second time in less than 24 hours, she felt like her whole world was crashing down. Piper stood there what felt like forever when she heard two voices behind her "Piper, Piper." Nicky and Polly shouted.

Piper turned around and just wrapped both her friends in a hug and began to cry.

"What's going on, Vause sounded fine when I talked to her." Nicky asked confused.

"I don't know, she has internal bleeding that's all I was told. She is in surgery right now." Piper told her friends just wanting this whole nightmare to be over, unaware that the worst was yet to come to the Vause-Chapman family.

After 15 minutes a nurse had come up to them asking if anyone would be joining them, and they told her right now no. So the nurse told them to follow her to the operating floor waiting room. While they were in the elevator taking the ride up to the floor the nurse finally spoke to Piper "So I heard Alex is an ex-con?" The nurse asked Piper and Piper looked at her confused.

"Excuse me, but how did you know that?" Piper asked knowing that, that type of information would not be in Alex's medical file.

"Some woman from NYPD named Julia told me that I had to worry about Alex that she was still an inmate. But that is when Alex told me had she been out for some time now. I told the woman she had nothing to fear, I use to work down at Danbury Federal Correctional Facility and that I knew how to handle myself." The nurse told her just before the elevator doors opened.

"Julia, who is this Julia? She is the same woman who called and told me about the accident at Alex's work" Piper asked out loud but to no one in particular.

"What did this woman look like?" Nicky asked the nurse as she followed her to the waiting room.

"She was in a suit, she had a badge, though I didn't get a good look at it. But she had red hair." The nurse told them "Well here you go, I will be up to check on you guys every hour or so." The nurse added before she made her way back to the elevator doors.

"Wait!" Piper shouted after the woman.

"You said you worked in the Department of Corrections?" Piper asked her once she turned around.

"Yes I did." The nurse replied back

"I know I shouldn't be asking you this, but can you call down to NYPD to see why this Julia woman was here to see Alex Vause?" Piper asked her hoping that the woman would help her.

The nurse was silent for a few seconds before she finally spoke "I really shouldn't, but I will see what I can find out. Between me and you there was something off about the woman, though I couldn't place my finger on it. I will let you know anything the minute I find out." The nurse told her as she got on the elevator.

"Thank you." Piper told her before she made her way back to where Polly and Nicky where seated.

"You okay there Chapman, regardless of what is happening with Vause?" Nicky asked her once she sat down between Polly and her.

"I'm fine, Alex told me she wanted to talk before she started to cough up blood, what if something happened? What if Alex is in trouble again and she hasn't told me? Not to mention this Julia woman who no one seems to know anything about is a red-head." Piper told the two woman next to her.

"I work with Alex every day, no one has come around asking questions. And Alex has been at work every single day." Nicky told her trying to calm her nerves.

"Yeah well even the nurse said there was something off about this woman." Piper said blankly trying to make sense of what was happening.

"Well she did say that she was a correctional officer, I am sure she knows a criminal or ex criminal when she sees one." Nicky added

"It just seems odd, Alex got sent a bomb in the mail, then this Julia woman called me, and now she showed up here. Something is going on, and Alex is keeping it from me." Piper said before she sat back in the chair and put her head in her hands.

"It will be okay Pipes, plus Alex wanted to talk to you, maybe that is what it was about." Polly said putting her hand on Piper's back.

"Yeah well a lot of good it will do now, she is in fucking surgery leaving with me fucking nothing but confusion." Piper snapped.

An hour had passed since, anyone had come out to talk to them or tell them what was going on when they heard the elevator door ding and saw the ex-correctional officer turned nurse make their way over to the group sitting in the waiting room. "So I have some news for you. Though it may not be good news, but it is news." The nurse told them now standing in front of them. "Would you like to talk privately?" The nurse asked Piper.

Piper shook her head "No it is okay, you can say whatever it is in front of them." Piper told her. "By the way I never caught your name." Piper also added.

"Oh that is right, with everything going on I must have forgot to mention it, my name is Rebecca, Rebecca Fischer." The nurse told them and she saw Piper and Nicky's mouths drop. "Is there a problem? Rebecca asked.

"Fischer, do you have a daughter?" Nicky asked

"I do, she is also a correctional officer." The nurse told them

"Is her name Susan?" Piper then asked.

"Why yes it is, do you know her?" and then it hit her Alex had been a prisoner at Litchfield where her daughter worked. "Oh Alex must have known her." The nurse added with a slight chuckle.

"Actually Nicky and I both did as well, we served time there too. Your daughter is too nice to be a correctional officer, no offense ma'am." Piper told her

"None taken, her father and I keep telling her that all the time, but this is what she wanted to do." The nurse told them unaffected by learning that Alex, Piper, and Nicky had served time. "But I talked to someone down at NYPD, and this is where it gets confusing they sent no one down to the hospital to document Alex's injuries, and they certainly didn't send anyone by the name of Julia. They asked if we had any security cameras after I told them she had a badge, I told them we did, and I am sending them a copy as we speak." The nurse told them but stopped when she heard her cell phone going off. "Excuse me, that is Detective Murphy now." Rebecca Fischer told them as she walked into the hallway.

"No fucking way, I can't believe that is Fischer's mom." Nicky said with a laugh

"Neither can I." Polly added having met Fischer quite a few times, and she had to agree she was a very nice and caring person.

Piper shook her head in disbelief, "Uhh hello did you two forget the big picture here? Who the fuck is this Julia woman, and how the hell did she know my number, the accident, and how the hell does she know Alex?" Piper said out loud to her two friends.

"I might be able to help with that." Rebecca Fischer said answering Piper as she made her way back over to the three women.

All three of them looked up at her and she sat down beside "Ms. Chapman." Rebecca began but Piper cut her off.

"Please call me Piper."

"Okay Piper, I don't mean to be nosy but I think I should ask it anyway, it might make sense with what the detective just told me after he saw what he did on the video tapes." Piper nodded and that was all she needed to know that she could continue and ask what she needed to ask "Why did Alex get sent to Litchfield?" Rebecca asked in a hush whisper even though they were the only ones in the room.

"She worked for an international drug cartel." Piper replied quickly, she knew Alex wasn't ashamed and she wasn't either.

"Did she work with or under some man named Fahri?" Nurse Fischer asked

Piper eyes widened when she heard the name and slowly nodded her head yes.

"Well we have our answer on who this Julia woman is, NYPD has tried to question her for months now but they can never seem to catch up with her. She and Fahri have their own ring now. Julia works for an international drug cartel Piper." The nurse told the three women who now had blanked looks on their face.

"Nicky did you know anything about this?" Piper asked her now even more confused than she was before.

"I swear to you Chapman I knew nothing." Nicky told her just as shocked as everyone else.

Suddenly they saw the door to the waiting room open and Dr. Martin appeared before them. "How is she doctor?" Piper was the first to ask.

"We were able to stop the internal bleeding; the x-ray technician oversaw the rib that punctured Ms. Vause's lung during the blast. She has a few broken ribs, and we were able to stitch up the lung just in time. I will be sure to talk to the tech, and be sure that there will be a punishment because I looked at the x-rays that were taken and there is no excuse that this went untreated. Ms. Vase really does have someone up there looking out for her; she has cheated death now twice in less than 24 hours." Dr. Martin told the group of women, who now had a look of relief on their faces.

"When will she be awake?" Piper asked him, now really wanting to talk to Alex more than ever.

"Once the anesthesia wears off, and she wakes up I will come and get you. Now excuse me I have a tech to find." Dr. Martin told them before he made his way through the door he just had come out of.

"Well thank god she is going to be okay." Nurse Fischer said "I am sorry to run as well, but I have to get back to my floor."

Piper stood up and shook her hand "Thank you so much for all your help." Piper told her with a slight smile.

"No need to thank me, if you have any other questions please feel free to come and find me." Nurse Fischer said before she too made her way out of the waiting room.

"Well thank god she is going to be okay." Polly said in a cheerful voice.

"Yeah thank god, because now she really has some explaining to do." Piper said with a hint of anger in her voice.

* * *

**Authors Note: Don't forget to review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Note: Here is chapter 10, hope you all enjoy. Don't forget to review. Once again i do not own any of these characters.**

**Also Italics are flashbacks. **

* * *

While Piper, Polly, and Nicky sat in the waiting room for Alex to finally awake once again, Alex was thinking of memory lane while she was under. Alex thought back to many found memories of her and Piper, before prison, in prison, and after prison. She thought back to one memory, not knowing that her girlfriend in the waiting room was thinking the same thing.

_It was summer night a couple of months after Alex and Piper had finally been free together from Prison walls. Piper had already been out a year, and had gotten use to the free world once again, but now that they had each other everything was working out smoothly. That night Alex and Piper had agreed to watch Finn, so Pete and Polly could have a date night just the two of them. Pete and Polly had bought Finn over to their house just after 5PM, and it was up to Alex and Piper to feed him. _

"_You be a good boy, for Aunt Piper, and Aunt Alex." Polly told her son before she kissed his head good-bye. _

"_If you have any problems, just call." Pete told them, before he joined his hand with his wife's._

"_I am sure we will be fine, right kid?" Alex said while she ran over to tickle Finn._

_Pete and Polly laughed and said goodbye, before they walked their way back to their car and drove off. _

_Alex who had always been the one who loved to cook the most in the relationship had grilled marinated chicken, vegetables, and of course French fries for Finn ready for the three of them and they had sat outside on the patio to eat._

_Alex watched as Finn, pushed aside his vegetables and wasn't eating them, she knew Polly would be unhappy if the boy went a night without his vegetables, so she was determined to have him eat them. _

"_Auntie Piper, can we have ice cream for dessert?" Finn asked, but Alex was the one to answer._

"_Ice cream sounds wonderful doesn't it babe? Any flavor you like, too bad little Finn won't be able to have any? Alex said with a smile while looking at Piper._

"_But…But why can't I have any?" Finn whined to his aunts._

"_Because you didn't eat any of your vegetables." Alex told him_

"_Yes I did, see all gone." Finn said with excitement, as he fed his vegetables to Milah, Alex and Piper's English Chocolate Lab. _

_Alex dished more of the summer mixed vegetables on to his plate "Well Milah will be enjoying some ice cream, but Finn won't be. I saw what you did." Alex told him as she shook her head at him._

"_I don't like them." Finn whined again._

_Just then Piper got up from the table, went into the house by the sliding glass doors and into the kitchen. She came back a few seconds later with some cinnamon honey glaze "Here you go Finn, how about we try this?" Piper asked him while she looked at Alex to see if it was okay, and Alex nodded her head in approval._

_Piper put a little on top of the young boys vegetables and fed him a bite "How's that?" Piper asked him._

"_Mmm yummy!" Finn said with a smile and took the fork from his Aunt's hand and ate the rest of his vegetables. "Can I have dessert now?" He asked hoping that he would now be told yes._

_Alex nodded her head with a smile as she picked up the now empty plates of Piper, Finn, and bought them into the kitchen. _

"_Stay here Finn, I'm going to go and set up the sundae station on the table." Piper told her as she followed Alex into the kitchen._

_Piper walked into the kitchen and saw Alex standing at the kitchen sink loading the dishes into the dish washer, she walked up behind Alex and wrapped her arms around her waist, and kissed her neck "That was quite the motherly act out there." Piper said before she kissed her neck some more and then placed her head on Alex's shoulder. _

"_Well I knew Polly wouldn't be happy if he missed a night of his vegetables, plus my mother was never one to have me not skip either, and I wouldn't get dessert until I ate all of my meal." Alex told her as she placed her hands on top of Piper's._

"_I remember how your mother was the same way when I met her, I couldn't leave the table until my plate was empty." Piper told her with a chuckle._

_Alex turned in Piper's arms and looked directly into her eyes "I love that you got to meet her." Alex told her._

"_I love you." Piper told her before she leaned up to kiss Alex's lips. _

"_I love you too." Alex replied back before she leaned down to give Piper a deeper kiss. Piper traced Alex's bottom lip with her tongue hoping that the brunette would give her entrance to her mouth, and she wasn't disappointed. The two battle for dominance, forgetting about the young boy out on the patio. _

_Piper still had her arms wrapped around Alex's waist, but she began to move her right hand up to Alex's chest and squeezed her breast. Alex moaned into the kiss, but then broke the kiss and stared to kiss down to Piper's jaw and neck._

"_Auntie Piper, I got the ball caught in the tree." Finn yelled from the backyard who was now playing fetch with Milah._

_Just then did the two realize that they were babysitting and couldn't continue, Alex kissed up to Piper's ear and nibbled on it before whispered "We will have to continue this later babe"_

"_Mmm, you bet your sweet ass we will be." Piper told her before squeezing her breast again and giving her one last kiss. "I have to get the ice cream ready, don't worry I won't use all of it, I plan on eating it on you later." Piper said over her shoulder in a low seductive voice as she got the ice cream from the freezer._

"_Tease." Alex said blankly while she went back to loading the dishes in the dishwasher._

_The three had each made their own ice cream sundae; Finn had one with just about everything on it, even though it did give him a sugar rush Alex knew just what to do to tire him out._

_Piper watched from the patio of the two running around the yard, with Milah in tow. Piper was shocked by how well Alex was with children, she knew Alex never wanted to have one of her own even though she would be an excellent mother. By 8 o'clock Finn had whined that he was tired, and Piper gave him a quick bath and got him ready for bed._

"_Can I have a bed time story? Please?" Finn asked his two aunts as he climbed into bed._

"_Of course you can. Pick out what you want to read." Alex told him as she sat down on the bed, Finn chose what he wanted from his bag and climbed into bed beside Alex. Finn got comfortable and Alex began to read. _

_Once again for a second time that night Piper found herself watching Alex with her god child, Piper watched Alex read to him from the bedroom door, in amazement on how good she was, and how wonderful she told the story. Once Finn was asleep, Alex tucked him in, put the book back in his overnight bag and made sure the night-light was on before she turned off the night and shut the door slightly. _

"_See something you like Chapman?" Alex asked in that deep voice Alex always used when she saw that Piper had been watching her and Finn._

"_Yes I do." Piper told her with a smile before she jumped into Alex's arms and wrapped her legs around Alex's waist. _

_Alex walked them both down the hall and carefully down the stairs, and back into the kitchen so that she could finish cleaning up, every now and then Piper would place a kiss on Alex's neck, jaw, and occasionally lips. Once inside the kitchen Alex placed Piper on the counter next to the sink and gave her one more quick kiss before she went back to cleaning up the dishes from their ice cream sundaes._

"_You are so good with children." Piper told her out of the blue_

"_Thank you, I use to take care of my neighbor when she was younger. Her mom worked with my mom down at the diner and was always away at night. Though I was the one keeping company, truth was she was the one keeping me company." Alex told her as she loaded the last dish into the dishwasher._

"_I wish I had a baby sitter like you. I was stuck with mean nannies and a drunk of a mother, and cheating father." Piper told her as she watched Alex dry her hands off._

"_You wouldn't be like them Pipes, you would be an amazing mom." Alex told her as now stood in between Piper's legs._

_Piper looked at her in confusion, she knew Alex didn't want children and now she thought the worse. "But Alex, you don't want children. I told you that was fine…Are you breaking up with me?" Piper asked with some tears forming in her eyes, she didn't want to lose Alex when she had just gotten her back._

_Alex couldn't help but laugh a little before she kissed Piper's nose, eyes, and finally mouth. "No Piper I'm not breaking up with you, I'm telling you I would like to have a child with you." Alex told Piper looking dead into her eyes._

_Now Piper was even more confused "You…You…Wait what?" Piper couldn't even form a sentence and she was pretty sure she hadn't heard Alex correctly._

_Now Alex really couldn't control her laughter "You are fucking adorable when you are confused do you know that?" Alex told her while she gave her another kiss. "Piper I'm serious I want to have a baby with you." Alex told her once again "Well only if you want to." Alex then told her again and before she knew it Piper was wrapping her in a huge hug._

"_Are you serious? The great Alex Vause wants children?" Piper asked her with a hint of excitement in her voice._

_Alex nodded her head with a smile "I know, I know, it is shocking but Piper I want to be with you, I want to have a family with you." Alex told her with a matching smile on her face._

_Piper smiled with tears of joy in her eyes, before she grabbed Alex's face and pulled her in for a deep passionate kiss. "Yes, I would love to have a baby with you." Piper told her before kissing her way over to Alex's ear. "But first, I think we have some unfinished business." Piper whispered with a growl. _

_Alex grabbed Piper's face and bought her back for another kiss, Piper locked her legs around Alex's waist as the kiss deepened. Piper began to pull Alex's white tank top off her, but neither wanted to break the kiss so Piper grabbed the scissors that were behind her on the counter in the knife tray and she cut the tank top all without breaking their kiss. _

_Alex growled into her the kiss when she felt the cold metal touch her skin, and began to move her hands up the front of Piper's shirt and dragged her fingertips across the smooth skin until she reached the lace of Piper's bra. Piper shivered when she felt Alex's fingers, and began to kiss down Alex's jaw and neck and onto her chest._

_Piper began to kiss down to the lace covered breast's and began to kiss and suck on them through the almost see through material. "Oh babe" Alex moaned out and put one of her heads behind Piper's head to bring her closer._

_Piper smiled into Alex's covered breast and reached behind her to unclasp it so she could feel Alex with nothing in the way. Once Alex's bra was removed Piper moved quickly to bring her breast into her mouth, while her hand moved up to knead the other one. _

_Alex was moaning now, but she didn't want Piper to have all the fun, she pulled Piper's face back up to be eye level with her, and bought her in for another kiss. While they were in a very heated kiss, Alex moved her hand down to unzip Piper's shorts and quickly put her hand inside, but keeping her hand outside Piper's panties. Alex rubbed the outside but never touching Piper._

_Piper quickly moaned into the kiss and quickly broke it "Mm, now who's the tease?" Piper asked her with a devilish smile._

"_You ain't seen nothing yet." Alex teased right back with her own smile._

"_Is that right?" Piper asked as she bought her in for another kiss, to distract her. When she felt she was distracted enough. Piper moved her hand down under Alex's jeans, just like she had done but instead of teasing her she went right for it. Piper quickly trusted two fingers inside her girlfriend._

"_Oh Piper" Alex moaned out while she broke the kiss "Always the one to get their first, I see how you want to play." Alex told her as she quickly moved her hand under Piper's panties and thrusted three fingers inside her._

"_Alex!" Piper all but said quietly._

_Alex was satisfied with the response she got, and thrusted faster and hard into Piper._

"_Oh God, Alex." Piper said out loud as her one arm was wrapped around Alex's back and she was digging her nails into her back._

"_You like that?" Alex teased looking into Piper eyes._

_Piper response wasn't a verbal one, she thought she would tell her girlfriend how much she liked it, by now adding a third finger into her and thrusted just as hard and fast as Alex was doing to her._

_They both were moaning, and panting heavily together. Alex was kissing Piper all over the places she could reach._

_"Oh Alex don't stop." Piper yelled out as she felt Alex impossibly pick up her pace._

_But just then as if Piper had pissed off some God Alex did stop. _

"_Ugh Alex, no" Piper moaned out in disappointment_

_Alex looked at her with a very serious face "What's wrong?" Alex asked in a serious tone _

"_What do you mean what's wrong? You fucking stopped that's what." Piper told her as she began to move her fingers again, hoping that Alex would too._

_Mmm, babe god you feel amazing" Alex moaned out to tease Piper, but didn't start to move her fingers again. _

_But Piper wasn't happy she didn't know why Alex had stopped, so she too stopped._

"_Baby why did you stop?" Alex asked still trying to be as serious as can be._

"_The same reason as you, whatever that may be." Piper told her _

_Alex kissed her before she spoke "Are you serious you want to have a baby with me? You know my past." Alex asked her searching her eyes._

_Piper's mouth all but dropped "You stopped because of that? Alexandra Marie Vause yes I want to have a baby with you, I will go anywhere you want to go, just as long as it is with you. I never want to be without you ever again, I was a fool to ever leave you or choose someone else over you. I will never make that mistake again, I love you too much to ever let you go And yes I do know your past, and you know mine we both have fucked up pasts, but together you and I will not let this child go through what we went through." Piper told her as she kissed her again. _

_Just then Alex began to move her fingers inside Piper again, that was all she needed to hear to know that Piper was just as serious as her about starting a family. _

"_Mmm babe, now don't stop this time." Piper told her, as she too started to move inside her again._

_The kitchen was filled with moans, the two moved together in sync not waiting to let each other, this wasn't about sex anymore, this was about showing each other how much they loved and cared for one another._

"_Alex oh God Alex…I'm cumming, I'm cumming." Piper basically screamed out._

"_Me too baby. Cum for me." Alex encouraged her by whispering in her ear_

_Piper came first screaming Alex's name, and Alex wasn't far behind her. Alex placed a deep passionate kiss on her lips before Piper pushed her away and hopped off the counter and went over to the freezer and pulled out a tub of Chocolate ice cream, while she opened the fridge door grabbed the whip cream and chocolate sauce and walked out of the room while she looked over her shoulder back at Alex "You coming?" _

_Alex shook her head with a laugh "Such a tease." Alex said as she chased Piper down the hall._

"Yo Earth to Chapman?" Nicky shouted bringing Piper out of her thoughts

"What, oh yeah hey." Piper said mentally slapping herself because it barely made any sense.

Nicky shook her head "Now I really don't want to know what you were thinking about, as if that smile doesn't tell me plenty." Nicky said with a laugh when just then Dr. Martin came walking into the waiting room.

"Ms. Chapman Alex is awake if you would like to see her." Dr. Martin told the women.

"Yes please, that would be nice, may we all go back?" Piper asked

"Yes that will be fine, just remember she is still a bit groggy, and the anesthesia is having quite an effect on her, just to warn you she has gotten sick. But follow me." Dr. Martin told them and the three women followed him down the hallway to where Alex was.

"Hey Vause, you done scaring the shit out of us?" Nicky said as she walked over and sat in the chair.

"Fuck you." Alex said groggy "Hey Polly." Alex said before she saw Piper walk into the room behind them

"Hey Babe, I am sorry I didn't mean to scare you like that again." Alex told her, before grabbing the pink basket the nurse had given her to get sick yet again.

Even though Piper was somewhat mad at her until she heard the truth about Julia, she rushed by her side and held back her hair and rubbed her hand softly across Alex's back "it's okay baby, let it out. I'm here." Piper told her in a calm voice.

The three of them sat with Alex, but Nicky started going through a candy withdrawal, everyone knew that Nicky had become a candy addict but they didn't tell her, they knew it was better for her than drugs. "I'm going to find a vending machine, wanna come Polly?" Nicky asked and Polly agreed knowing that Alex and Piper needed to talk, now that Alex was starting to become more and more aware.

Once Nicky and Polly left, Alex tried to sit up in bed but found it rather hard and beside to give up. Piper walked over and pressed the button on the side of the bed that lifted it slightly into a sitting position "Is that good?" Piper asked and Alex nodded.

"Thanks, Piper can we try and talk again?" Alex asked and Piper sat down next to Alex on the bed

"I think we should."


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors Note: Hello Everyone, I am so sorry that this chapter is delayed, it's been a busy couple of days. The next updates should come much more faster like before. I hope that all of you enjoy this chapter, and are still enjoying this story. Once again I do not own any of these characters, and I thank you all for the reviews, they are deeply appreciated. Keep them coming! **

* * *

Once Piper sat down beside her, Alex grabbed her hand and squeezed it tightly like it was the last time she would ever be able to hold her hand again. Alex took in a deep breath she has never been afraid to be open with Piper, but this time was different. Her whole world depended on this moment. She didn't know what Piper would do, would she stay, or would she walk out that door and never return? And Alex was afraid the second choice would be the reality. Alex remembered back at Litchfield Piper had told her she was never coming back to prison, and Alex didn't blame her, but she knew that this Julia woman was putting everyone she cared for and loved at risk. But she knew she had to do what she asked, because she would never be able to live with herself if something happened to Piper or Sofia.

"Piper, first I need you to understand this." Alex spoke but saw that Piper wasn't looking at her but rather at their conjoined hands. "Pipes look at me please?" Alex asked, a few seconds passed before Piper looked in those deep greenish blue eyes. "Piper I am not nor would I ever cheat on you, I need you believe me on that. I love you too much to ever do that to you, to us, to Sofia." Alex began to tell her but Piper cut her off, a habit everyone knew Piper had but there was no way she could ever be stopped.

"I know that Alex, well I thought I did. But now I don't know what to think. Alex Vause I need you to be honest with me, don't bullshit me, don't beat around the bush. I want the truth." Piper told her and Alex nodded "Who is Julia?" Piper asked her looking Alex dead in the eye.

Alex took a deep breath, and she knew she had to tell her everything this wasn't the time to not be completely truth full, and Piper already knew her name so there was no point lying because she didn't know what else she knew. "Piper I swear to you I just met her today just before I called you when I woke up, I have never seen her before in my life. She works with Fahri; she pretended to be an officer so she was able to come into my room. They have a problem and apparently I am the only one who can fix it." Alex told her as calmly as she could.

"No, no, no." Piper shouted as she got up from the bed. "No you are not fucking doing shit with them Alex." Piper told her trying to keep her voice down.

"Piper please, you don't understand." Alex tried to tell her

"I fucking understand Alex, and you are not fucking going back there, I won't let you. Who the fuck cares if they have a problem let them figure it out. I will not let you end up back in prison." Piper told her shaking her head and walking around the room.

Alex tried to sit up a little more but winced in pain and she knew this argument wasn't going to help her any. "Piper damn it let me finish." Alex told her sternly

"What the fuck is there to finish? You aren't fucking going back there." Piper snapped at her.

"They know who fucking sent the bomb." Alex told her and she watched the pacing Piper stop dead in her tracks.

"So now they are blacking mailing you? Telling you to do this, and then you will know who fucking tried to kill you. It was probably them Alex since she is the one who called and told me about the accident, plus that is what the police are for." Piper told her now once again pacing the room.

"Piper you and I both know that the police investigation will take months, and shit they could probably send another one. But this time it won't be to me, it will be to you. I am not taking any fucking chances on losing you." Alex told her now completely in more pain that she was a few minutes ago and then it hit her "What do you mean Julia called you and told you about the accident?" Alex asked her.

"Yes, she called me when I got out of Litchfield, I went to go and see Red. She said there had been an accident at work and I needed to come here. And don't change the subject, let the police handle this because I am not losing you over fucking drug lord." Piper told her and then she heard Alex mumble under her breath "What did you say?" Piper demanded to know.

"Fuck Piper, this is bad. They already have your number; they have probably been following you or us for weeks. I have to do this Piper." Alex told her.

"Fucking Hell Alex, what don't you understand? YOU ARE NOT DOING THIS!" Piper yelled at her.

"I HAVE TO, THEY WILL FUCKING HURT OR KILL YOU AND SOFIA IF I DON'T." Alex yelled right back at her.

Polly and Nicky were walking back to Alex's room when they heard the couple arguing, a nurse wanted to walk in there but Nicky stopped her "Nope, let them be. It will be okay, just a relationship problem." Nicky told the nurse and the nurse shook her head and tried to go in the room "No, it will be okay." Nicky told the nurse once again, and at that moment the yelling stopped.

Nicky and Polly grabbed a seat in the chairs that were outside the room, and waited for the couple to sort out their shit.

For a second time, Piper stopped in her tracks and sat down next to Alex once again on the bed "What?" Piper asked her, not sure she had her heard the woman correctly.

"Yes Piper, if I don't fucking do this they will hurt you two. I have to do this Piper, you really don't understand. I promise nothing bad will happen." Alex started to tell her but once again Piper interrupted.

"You fucking said that last time Alex and look what happened we ended up in fucking Litchfield, and in case you don't remember I told you I am never ever going back to prison." Piper told her once again standing up.

Alex was getting angrier by the minute; she knew Piper would react this way. "What the fuck do you want me to do? Not do what they say, and fucking let them hurt you? I am sorry Piper but I will not stand by and let them do that if I can stop it. They told me they just need me for this and that is it." Alex told her raising her voice once again.

"Yeah right Alex, they are fucking liars, you will end up working for them just like you did last time. You let them blackmail and threaten you then they will know how easy it will be able to convince you to do more shit." Piper told her

"Yeah well I am not risking you and Sofia's lives." Alex told her

"Well it seems you made up your fucking mind, why fucking bother asking me if you are just going to do it anyway." Piper said in a hostile voice

"Piper, you would do the same. You protect the ones you love. And I love you and Sofia." Alex tried to reason with her, but Piper would have none of it.

"NO ALEX, there is where you are wrong, you protect the ones you love by sticking with them being a team, not running off to fix some fucking problems for Drug Cartels, when you and I both know you will just end up in prison. It may not be now, but it may be hmm nine years down the road, you know how they love to shorten the sentences for the more names you give them." Piper told her with a smug look on her face. "So fuck you Alex Vause, because I will not go back to prison because of you and I will not let MY daughter end up in the fucking system because you want to go and help some old buddies of yours." Piper told her at the foot of the bed, while she looked Alex dead in the eye.

Alex began to tear up when she said that Sofia was just her daughter, and that she had nothing to do with it. "She is not just your child Pip…" Alex began to tell her choking up.

"NO, YOU DO NOT GET TO CRY. AND YOU ARE ABANDONING HER BY DOING THIS ALEX, SO SHE IS MY DAUGHTER." Piper yelled at her and turned to walk toward the door "Goodbye Alex, and to think I loved you. I hope you are happy with the choice you made." Piper told her, trying to hold back tears herself as she walked out the door, and walked right past her friends down the hall, faintly hearing Alex pleas for her not to leave.

"Piper, no please don't go wait." Alex tried to call after her, and trying to pull the needles out of her body when the alarm sounded and nurse ran into her room.

"Ms. Vause, please don't touch those you will injure yourself more." The nurse tried to tell her.

"Fucking let me go, I have to stop her." Alex pleaded with the nurse

"Ms. Vause, don't make us sedate you." The nurse tried once again but Alex didn't want to hear she wanted to stop Piper. So she punched the nurse in the face. "I need security in room 1105, and sedation medication." The nurse spoke into the walkie.

Polly and Nicky stood in the hallway 100% confused on what was happening, Piper stormed out of the room, Alex punched the nurse and Nicky encouraged her before Polly hit her on the arm. Three security officers ran into Alex's room, followed by a nurse with a needle. Polly and Nicky both heard the yelling and fighting that came from Alex's room for a few moment before everything went silent.

Once the nurses' and officers came out of Alex's room, Polly and Nicky stood their heads inside the door way. Alex laid there on the bed sedated, while her arm was handcuffed to the side of the bed.

"What the fuck happened?" Nicky was the first to ask.

"I don't know, but stay here with her, I'm going to go and try to find Piper." Polly told Nicky and then made her way down the hall way to go and find her best friend before more shit hit in the fan.

* * *

**Authors Note: Well there you have it chapter 11, Hope you all enjoyed. Don't forget to review and let me know what ya'll think.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors Note: Well here is Chapter 12 as promised I updated faster this time. Thank you for the reviews from Chapter 11, I am glad that you all are still enjoying this story, and I love all the feedback it help write each chapter. Once again I do not own any of these characters. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Nicky watched as Polly walked quickly down to hallway to go and find Piper, once Polly was out of sight Nicky walked into the room with Alex and sat down in the chair. "Well here we are Vause, of course I get stuck with the one who is fucking sedated and I have no idea what the fuck is going on." Nicky said out loud while she grabbed the TV remote and flipped on the TV. As she flipped through many channels with nothing that was peaking her interest, she finally just decided to leave on some show that was playing on investigation discovery. Nicky wasn't sure how much time had passed when she suddenly heard her cell phone ring.

"Hey." Nicky said into the phone with a smile

"Hey what is going on? Did Alex make it out of surgery okay?" Lorna asked

"Yeah, yeah, she's fine. I would let you talk to her but she's kind of sedated right now." Nicky told her girlfriend.

"Oh, so she is still knocked out from the surgery." Lorna told her, and Nicky just had to laugh. "How the hell is that funny?" Lorna asked her.

"Oh that isn't even the half of it. Vause would probably have been better off still knocked out from the surgery." Nicky told her and she could almost hear Lorna's wheels turning in her head trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

"Okay what the fuck happened?" Lorna asked

"Well you know she woke up, the two not lesbians had a fight, Chapman stormed off, and Vause punched a nurse. Just a typical day." Nicky told her trying not to laugh.

Lorna almost dropped the phone when she heard what Nicky had said "What do you mean she punched the nurse? And why did her and Chapman have a fight?" Lorna asked just shaking her head.

"How the fuck do I know, Vause is sedated and the one who is talking Polly went after. I know shit." Nicky told her getting cranky because she hadn't slept and she just wanted to go home.

"Alright, you want some company?" Lorna asked her

"Nah, you got work in the morning, and I clearly don't since it is a crime scene now. I'll let you know if I hear anything. Try to get some sleep." Nicky told her and said I love you before they told each other goodbye.

Meanwhile Polly was searching all over for Piper and was having no luck, she wasn't answering her cell phone and Polly was getting fed up with these disappearances Piper loved to pull . Once Polly got to the ground level of the hospital she saw a man standing near a door and figured It would be smart to see if he had seen Piper. "Excuse me sir?" Polly asked the tall man as she got closer to him.

"What can I do for you?" The man asked Polly once he had heard her

"I was wondering if you had seen a woman blonde hair, probably pissed off, she was wearing faded jeans and a black sweatshirt come through here." Polly knew it wasn't a great description but it was something.

The man nodded "Yes I did she went out these doors, pissed off is an understatement, she was crying too." The man told her and Polly thanked him before she went out the doors that the man said Piper had gone through hoping that she would find her.

Polly walked through the ground level parking garage that is attached to the hospital she remembered seeing Piper's car parked near the entrance. As Polly made her way through she almost dropped to her knees and thanked God when she saw that Piper's car was still there, she just hoped that she was inside.

Once Polly got to the side of the car, and peered through the window she saw Piper sitting there with her head on the steering wheel and Polly was almost sure that she was crying. Polly knocked on the window slightly not wanting to scare the blonde woman inside, but it was no luck Piper jumped at the noise.

"Damn it Polly, you scared me half to death." Piper shouted at her best friend though the closed window once she had her heart rate calm again.

"Serves you right for storming out on us, and sitting here with your head on the steering wheel in the middle of a dark parking garage." Polly told her with a smile. "C'mon Piper open the car door" Polly asked her hoping she would.

Piper hit the unlock button on the car door and opened the door, "Happy?" Piper asked her

"Not yet, what the hell happened?" Polly asked her as she pulled her in for a hug knowing that her best friend could use one. "Oh by the way Alex punched a nurse, and is now sedated." Polly thought she would add.

Piper didn't even let out a chuckle; she just blankly told Polly she didn't care. Polly pulled back from the hug and looked Piper dead in the eye "What do you mean you don't care? Piper she is your girlfriend, the mother of your child…" Polly began to tell her just wanting to know what is going on but Piper cut her off.

"No she is not. She is abandoning Sofia, so that makes her only my child." Piper told her in an angry tone.

"So supercunt was cheating?" Polly asked, because why else would she be abandoning her daughter, even though she really didn't take Alex as a cheating type.

"No she is fucking go back to the fucking Cartels. That is how she knows Julia that is why Julia was here. She is fucking going back to that lifestyle Polly, and I will not be a part of it and neither will Sofia, oh and I certainly am not going back to fucking prison." Piper snapped at Polly, knowing that her best friend didn't deserve it but she just couldn't control her emotions anymore. "And to top it all off, she says she is doing this to protect us because if she doesn't help them with whatever their fucking problem is only this once or so they say it is only this once they will hurt Sofia and I or kill us." Piper decided to add before she had to take in air.

"Whoa, calm down Piper, so they threatened Alex with hurting or killing her family but they only want her to fix this problem just once…" Polly began to ask but once again Piper interrupted.

"Fuck Polly you don't get it either, it is not just this once that is not how this works they say that and before you know it Alex will be back being a fucking importer for them. I will let Sofia be around that. She had a choice it was them or us, she chose them…." Piper began to tell her

"Piper are you fucking stupid, of course she chose them, to protect you and Sofia, do not tell me you wouldn't do the fucking same?" Polly asked her now being the one to interrupt.

Piper sat there in silence before she spoke again "I don't know, maybe." Piper said in soft voice.

"There is no maybe Piper, I know you, you would do anything to protect the ones you love. That is what Alex is doing, and yet you somehow thought it would be okay if you up and left because you were thinking of your fucking self, you don't want to go back to prison, you don't want Alex to do this, you, you, you. Piper fucking wake up, you know what they are like you know they have connections and so does Alex. So I'm not saying this is a great fucking choice, but let her fucking do it to protect you two, you guys are a fucking family you stick together through thick and thin. Fuck if I left Pete every time he did something stupid or what not, well we wouldn't be together for more than a day. So fucking go back up there, tell her you are sorry and work this shit out because I am not I repeat not watching you destroy yourself again because you lost her because you are the fucking one who left." Polly told her sternly not sure on why she was choosing Alex's side, but she knew that this reason was fucking stupid when Alex was just trying to do the semi right thing for her family even if it is illegal.

Piper sat there staring at her friend in shock, she has never in all the years she has none Polly ever heard her talk like that, but somehow it sank in. Alex was right when she first got to Litchfield she had told Piper every time things got rough or shit got really Piper was always the one to walk away and leave. Now here was Polly telling her almost the same thing. Piper always left because she didn't know how to handle things, she always left when people needed her the most well not this time she was going to stick through this with Alex even if she didn't agree with what she was going to do.

* * *

**Well there is Chapter 12, hope you all enjoyed. Don't forget to review! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors Note: Thank you all for the reviews from last chapter, I hope you all enjoy this chapter as well. I had fun writing this chapter more so than the other ones. Not sure on why, hope you all enjoy. Once again I do not own any of these characters.**

* * *

Piper was just staring at Polly after her whole speech, she wasn't sure how much time had passed but obviously Polly was annoyed when she once again spoke to Piper. "Fine, don't answer me; I have to go home anyway to at least get a couple of hours of sleep before getting Finn up and going to work. I'll see you later piper." Polly told her as she turned on heels to leave when she finally heard Piper's voice.

"Your right Polly" Piper shouted in the empty garage to get her attention, Piper waited until Polly turned around to look at her before she continued "You are right, and so was Alex. Every time things get rough or shit gets real I leave. I left Alex when her mother died because I couldn't stand being around Alex's lifestyle anymore, I didn't even stick around just to be her friend. Who the fuck leaves someone when their mother dies? A park slope narcissist that's who, I run from fucking everything. Well I am done running, if Alex wants to do this then I am going to go back up there and stick by her 100% and support her even though I don't think she should do this. I'm not running Polly, not this time." Piper told her as she slammed her car door and locked it.

"Well good, because I really didn't want to help you get over it this time, for something you caused." Polly told her with a smile.

"Yes but you would, because you love me. Now go home to your husband and son and get some sleep." Piper told her best friend while she pulled her in for a hug. "And thank you, I love you too." Piper told her in her ear before she let go of her best friend and made her way back inside the hospital.

Piper walked all through the hospital hallways, and on to the elevator and pressed the button to Alex's floor, she couldn't believe how much things have changed in the last 48 hours of her life, but here she was once again going to be a part of the drug cartel lifestyle for the woman she loved. They may fight, and not see eye to eye everyone once in a while but they still have their good times, and one thing is for sure Piper and Alex would always be in love and nothing will ever change that. The elevator ding took Piper out of her thoughts and she stepped off and made her way to Alex. As she walked by the nurses' station she saw a woman there who clearly had the beginnings of a black eye and Piper laughed to herself "That must be the woman she hit" Piper thought to herself and she entered Alex's room to see Nicky sitting in the chair and Alex out cold and handcuffed to the bed.

"Chapman your back, where is Polly." Nicky asked

"I sent her home; you can go too if you like." Piper told her as she pulled a chair over to the other side of Alex's bed and sat down.

"Are you sure you two won't kill each other?" Nicky asked when the nurse Alex hit came into the room.

"Ms. Chapman, can I have a word with you?" The nurse asked in an agitated voice

Piper nodded her head and got up from her chair and followed the nurse outside the room.

"Ms. Chapman, I am not sure if you are aware of this or not, but that woman over in the hospital bed, I was told is your girlfriend." The nurse told her and Piper nodded "Well she punched me in the face." The nurse told her

"I am aware, but that Shiner on your eye tells me plenty." Piper told her back with a smirk, and then she heard Nicky snicker from inside the room.

"You find this funny? I can press charges if I want to, maybe I will." The nurse told her, and quite frankly Piper wasn't in the mood to hear about this woman's black eye.

"But you won't, you see you were trying to restrain this patient who clearly didn't want to be restrained let alone just got out of surgery. I will tell you why you do not want to press charges, and you listen to me because I am only saying this once. You don't know her, you do not know what she has been through and by you laying your hands on her freaked her out. So you press charges you will deal with me." Piper told her as she looked around to make sure no one else was around and no cameras before she went on. "And believe me you don't want to mess with me, I will take you outside and I will make that black eye look like nothing more than a cat scratch you understand? I have nearly killed a woman, in self-defense but you fuck with Alex Vause, you fuck with me and you will regret you ever did." Piper told her as she made her way back in the room but stopped in the doorway and looked over her shoulder "Now get lost, and don't come back into this room again."

"Damn chapman." Was all Nicky could say to her as Piper sat back down in the chair, while she watched the nurse hurry down the hall back to her desk.

"Bitches got to learn." Piper told her, remembering when she said the same thing back at Litchfield.

The room was quiet for a few before Nicky finally asked "What happened between you two anyway?"

"Just a fight, I'm over it, we will be okay." Piper told her not looking away from the show Nicky was watching.

"I swear you two have more lesbian drama then an episode of The L Word." Nicky said under her breath.

"Helena was hot" came a groggy voice that made both the women in the room turn and look at the hospital bed.

"Vause finally you're awake…again ." Nicky said with a smile

Piper didn't say anything; she just stood up and leaned over to give Alex a kiss.

"I am so sorry, I am so sorry for what I said, you and Polly are right I leave every time things get rough, because I only think of myself. But I am not leaving this time, we are in this together. I love you Alex Vause and I always will." Piper told her when she pulled away from the kiss.

"I know, you are my park slope narcissist. I love you too." Alex said with a smirk and then quickly Alex used her free hand to pull Piper back in for another kiss forgetting about Nicky being in the room.

"Shit, I saw enough of you two making out in Litchfield, get a room." Nicky told them and Alex pointed to the door.

"We have a room, but you are still here. Out!" Alex cheekily said and Nicky flipped her off.

Alex had to stay in the hospital for a couple more days but by time Thursday came along, Alex had enough and she wanted out. Dr. Martin gave her the okay but told her to take it easy. Piper and Alex both had paperwork to sign, and by time noon came they were in Piper's car on their way home.

"Sofia will be happy to see you home." Piper told Alex with a smile at a red light.

"You didn't tell her?" Alex asked in shock

"No I wanted to keep in a secret; my mom is picking her up from school so we have some peace and quiet for a couple of hours." Piper said with a smirk

"What do you supposed we do with those couple hours?" Alex asked her in that deep raspy voice while she placed her hand on Piper's thigh.

"Alex no, you just got released from the hospital." Piper told her while she put her hand over Alex's and removed her hand.

"Ugh you're no fun." Alex scoffed while she looked out the passenger side window.

The rest of the drive was quiet except for the radio playing; Piper pulled in their driveway and got out of the car. Piper couldn't help but laugh when she saw Alex struggling with the door.

"Damn it Piper, it is not funny I'm locked in the car." Alex shouted which only made Piper laugh harder.

Piper hit the keypad on her keys and opened the door "Babe you have to unlock the door first, in order to open it." Piper told her still trying to control her laughter.

Alex was about to lunge at her to make her stop laughing but piper caught her on her shoulders and pushed her back "Remember what the doctor said, you have to take it easy." Piper told her in a stern voice she used when Sofia was misbehaving, which only made Alex pout even more. "Are you going to be a five-year old all day?" Piper asked her as she began to help her out of the car.

"Yes." Alex replied back in a childlike voice.

Piper helped Alex inside their house and Milah came running over to them "Hey girl!" Alex said to the dog as she dropped to her knees carefully and petted and kissed Milah on the head.

When Alex was done paying attention to Milah, she followed Piper into the kitchen and wrapped her arms around her waist from behind "It's so good to be home, I missed you." Alex whispered in her ear while she placed a kiss there.

"Alex." Piper warned her

"What I can't kiss my ever-loving, sometimes a pain in the ass girlfriend." Alex teased

"No because I know where it will lead." Piper told her as she tried to get out of her strong grasp

"You can't get away Ms. Chapman" Alex whispered in her ear with a growl as she turned Piper in her arms and quickly wrapped her arms back around her girlfriend's waist. Piper was about to reject but Alex silenced her with a deep kiss. Piper moaned into the kiss while she wrapped her arms around Alex's neck to bring her closer. Alex smiled happy with the answer she got and began to tease Piper's lips with her tongue.

Once Piper gave her access inside her mouth, Alex walked them both backwards until Piper's back hit the fridge; the two began to move their hands over each other's bodies. Piper knew she had to stop this but she didn't know how, she knew the doctor told Alex to take it easy, and this was not taking this easy. But Piper just couldn't stop, it felt too damn good.

As if someone was looking out for Piper in that exact minute, Piper's cell phone rang. Piper pushed Alex back softly and whispered sorry against her lips and for what seemed like the millionth time that day Alex pouted.

"Hey mom!" Piper said as she answered the phone.

"Did Alex get released?" Mrs. Chapman asked

"Yes she did, we just got home. Are you still picking Sofia up from school?" Piper asked her mother

"Yes dear, I just wanted to make sure everything went as planned." Carol told her daughter, "Oh and don't worry I won't mention anything to Sofie. See you later." Carol told her

"Okay thanks mom, see you later." Piper told her before she hung up the phone.

Alex walked back over to Piper and wrapped her arms back around her as she kissed her way up to Piper's ear "Now where were we?" Alex whispered in it.

"No, I am going to make us something to eat and you are going to relax." Piper told her as she pushed her back slightly "Alex are you going to pout all day?" Piper asked her

"Yes, but I would love a grilled cheese with a tomato." Alex said in yet again a childish voice.

"Oh my god you are five." Piper teased her "Now go relax."

Alex was watching a re-run of Law and Order: Special Victims Unit when Piper came in with her grilled cheese "Well since you are being a child today I figured you would like some Kool-Aid too." Piper said with a smile as she handed Alex her plate.

"Oh shucks Mom Kool-Aid. You're the best!" Alex teased while she placed her glasses on the top of her head in that sexy way that only Alex can pull off.

Piper shook her head, and made her way back into the kitchen to get her own lunch. The two sat in the living room while they ate their lunch, and once they were done Piper bought their dishes into the kitchen and then joined her girlfriend back on the couch.

"How are you feeling?" Piper asked her

"Better now that I am home." Alex told her and Piper moved her arm and Alex snuggled closer to Piper

"I'm glad you're home. I love you Alex." Piper told her as she placed a kiss on her head.

Neither was sure when they dozed off, but they were awoken by the sound of the front door being opened, Piper looked at the time and saw it was 3:30 and knew that Sofia and her mom were home from school. "Stay here." Piper told Alex quietly as she got up from the couch and walked toward the hallway. "Hey Sofie, how was school?" Piper asked her daughter.

"It was good Mom, how is Mommy? Mema wouldn't tell me anything." Sofia asked her mother as she ran into Piper's arms to give her a hug.

"Thanks for picking her up for me Mom." Piper told her mother as she squeezed her daughter.

Milah ran over to the two on the floor and started licking Sofia's face. "Get her Milah." Piper told her and Sofia started to laugh. Alex heard the laughing from the hallway and figured this was her cue to go and greet her daughter; she couldn't stand being away any longer.

Alex walked in the front entrance foyer as quietly as she could and smiled when she saw her girlfriend, daughter, and dog all playing on the floor. Alex waved to Carol and then cleared her throat "Hey can I get a hug too?" Alex asked.

Sofia stopped moving on the floor, and Piper let her go. Sofia looked up and saw her Alex standing there and she couldn't get up fast enough. "Mommy you're home!" Sofia shouted out in joy as Alex kneeled down to the ground and held her arms open as her daughter ran into them.

* * *

**Authors Note: Well there you have it chapter 13, I hope you all enjoyed and don't forget to review! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Authors Note: Here is Chapter 14, hope you all enjoy and once again I do not own any of these characters.**

* * *

As Sofia ran into her mother's awaiting arms the two Chapman women stood there in awe watching the touching moment between mother and daughter. Piper never had those moments with her mother, but she knew how close Alex was with her mother and that gave her hope that Sofia would never have the childhood that they both had growing up.

"How was school?" Alex asked Sofia while she had her wrapped in a tight hug, never wanting to let her go.

"It was good Mommy; can I show you the picture I made you the other day?" Sofia asked with a pleading look

"Of course you can baby." Alex said with a huge smile on her face.

"Come on kiddo lets go get your picture." Carol Chapman told her granddaughter, while Piper went over to help her girlfriend up. When Alex was finally on her feet, Piper placed a quick kiss on Alex's lips.

"What was that for?" Alex asked with a smile

"Just because, and you give me hope so thank you for that." Piper told her as she wrapped her arm around Alex's waist and walked them both to the living room to sit down.

Sofia came running down the stairs with her picture she drew and jumped in between her two mothers "Carefully baby, mommy still is sore from the surgery." Piper told her gently not wanting to yell at her, but enough to know she had to take it easy around Alex for the next few days.

"Sorry mommy." Sofia said with a sad face

"Hey it's okay, I'm still in one piece, now let's see that picture!" Alex told her with a smile and wrapped her arm around her.

Sofia held out her picture "See that's you, me, and mom." Sofia told everyone in the room happily while she pointed out the three people in the picture. On the top of the picture there were words that spelled out "My family." Alex felt her eyes tears up, she never had a family growing up in a sense, and she never thought in her adult life she would either, but being here in this moment with Piper and their daughter it just didn't seem real. "And see Mommy, there is Milah, she is chasing a bird." Sofia said as she pointed out the chocolate-colored dog in the picture.

"I love it baby." Alex told her while placing a kiss on the top of her head. "How about we hang this up?" Alex asked with a smile and Sofia nodded.

Alex was about to get up but Piper stopped her "Alex, what did the doctor say?" Piper warned her

"Ugh fine, but I think I can handle hanging a picture." Alex told her and still got up anyway.

Piper shook her head while Alex and Sofia went into the kitchen, "You going to be able to handle her?" Carol Chapman asked her daughter

"She is stubborn, but I will be okay." Piper told her mother

"Well you should know how to handle stubborn, since you are the queen of it." Carol told her daughter when they heard the front door being open.

"Don't be alarmed I won't hurt you, I am just here to take all your stuff" Pete shouted out from the entrance way, and Polly hit him.

"Shut up, it's just us guys." Polly yelled out after she hit her husband on the arm

"Oh good and to think I was going to shank you." Alex laughed while she walked out of the kitchen.

"Alex, you are supposed to be resting." Polly scolded her.

"Well Thank You Piper number two." Alex said half-joking half serious "I can see why you two are friends." Alex added.

"Auntie Polly, Uncle Pete you want to see my picture." Sofia asked while she followed her mother from the kitchen

"Sure" They both said in unison when Finn finally came through the front door.

"Hi Grandma Carol" Finn yelled out and went over to give Mrs. Chapman a hug, when Finn was born she was not a grandmother yet, and Polly and Pete agreed that she could share him.

While Sofia was showing Pete and Polly her picture, Alex walked back over to the couch and sat down next to Piper. "How you doing" Piper asked while she interlocked their hands.

"How you doin?" Alex asked back in a Joey from Friends kind of way while she pulled their interlocked hands up to her lips and placed a kiss on Piper's. "I'm okay, a little sore but you know I'm good." Alex told her.

Sofia came running into the living room, with Pete and Polly not far behind "So what do you want for dinner?" Polly asked everyone in the living room.

"Polly in case you forgot you don't live here." Piper joked

"I know, but I know that we all have had a tough week and I figured that we would make you dinner." Polly told her friend in a voice that told Piper not to argue.

"How about this, I grill up some steaks and chicken while you ladies think of something to make." Pete offered.

"You've wanted to say that since you walked through the door Pete haven't you?" Alex asked him jokingly

"That is true." Pete said with a laugh "But no seriously how does that sound?" Pete asked the room. Everyone told him it was fine, "Come on Budd, let's go get some steaks and chicken. Mind if I take Sofia as well?" Pete asked and Sofia jumped up.

"Can I mommy, Can I mom?" Sofia asked in one quick breath.

"Only if you say please" Alex told her

"Please can I go?" Sofia asked her mother's once again.

Piper and Alex nodded and Sofia wrapped her arms around both of them.

"You be a good girl." Alex called out just before the three of them walked out the door.

As Polly and Mrs. Chapman got up to go and find stuff to fix for dinner Piper stopped them "You know you don't have to do this." Piper told her.

Polly shook her head "Nonsense, Piper babe I love you and all but you look like you are going to fall over. Let us take care of you for once." Polly told her and walked into the kitchen.

Alex was starting to stand up and go help the two ladies in her kitchen but felt Piper's hands on her shoulders "Alex do I have to handcuff you to something, to keep you sitting?" Piper asked and then mentally slapped herself when she heard Alex's response.

"You can handcuff me anytime baby, but I much rather handcuff you." Alex said in that seductive voice that always made Piper feel all warm inside.

"Alex you need to rest, I know it is hard for you to sit still but you are going to injure yourself more if you don't." Piper told her for what seemed like the hundredth time that day.

"But I don't wanna." Alex whined

"Great you're a child again. Here just watch some tv, or I will go and grab your book." Piper told her and Alex asked for her book. Piper walked up the stairs and into their bedroom and saw the book on the nightstand and grabbed it.

"Here, now please, please relax let us take care of everything." Piper told her while she handed Alex her book. Alex nodded and Piper leaned down to give her a quick kiss.

Piper walked into the kitchen and saw her mother was chopping vegetables for a salad while Polly was going through the pantry "What you looking for Polly?" Piper asked and made Polly jump.

"Jesus Piper you scared me." Polly yelled out still digging for whatever she was looking for.

"Well I do live here. Now what are you looking for?" Piper asked once again.

"Nothing I found it." Polly said as she got what she needed and placed everything on the counter.

Polly was making a mixed dish of vegetables with pasta, while Mrs. Chapman was making a salad and Piper was getting the dishes out and helping Polly find things that she needed when they heard the front door open and two kids well three if you count Pete coming walking through the door. "We are back!" Came Pete's voice that rang throughout the whole house.

It was a nice spring day so they decided to eat outside, once everyone was situated with their food and about to start eating Pete stood up "I would like to make a toast." He announced and everyone raised their glasses. "I want to make a toast to Alex, we have our differences but we still get along and I just wanted to say it's good to have you back and that you are okay. Well as okay as one can be considering what happened." Pete said with a smile and Alex just smirked back. "Though we can be a very crazy family, and we may not have liked you at first, but I am sure you can understand why. It is really nice to have you be part of the family and we all know there is no other love out there for Piper but you. You both are perfect for each other. So here's to a quick recovery" Pete said with a smile and everyone clicked their glasses together while Piper leaned over and kissed Alex.

Dinner went by quickly and the gang had ice cream for dessert Polly had helped Piper with the dishes and before they knew it, it was already after 7:30. "Well we should get going" Polly said while everyone was sitting in the living room. While Pete, Polly, and Finn hugged everyone goodbye Polly told Piper that she needed anything to just call her no matter the time. Piper thanked her and walked them to the front door. She watched them drive off before she made her way back into the living room.

"Well dear I should get going too, are you sure you don't want me to spend the night?" Mrs. Chapman asked her daughter.

"No, mom we will be fine." Piper told her while Carol walked over to kiss her granddaughter, and somewhat daughter in law goodbye.

Piper walked her mother out to the car and hugged her goodbye "Drive carefully mom." Piper told her as she shut the car door.

Once back inside Piper saw her daughter and girlfriend sitting on the couch "Sofie honey it's time for your bath, it's almost bed time." Piper said softly. Sofia nodded, and Piper went upstairs to fill the bathtub with water "Sofie." Piper called out, and Sofia came up the stairs.

While Piper gave Sofia her bath and got her ready for bed, Alex slowly walked up stairs and grabbed the _Harry Potter_ book that Alex has been reading to her before bed and sat down on the bed and waited.

"Come honey time for bed." Piper told her daughter, as she walked them toward her bedroom and they both were shocked to see Alex sitting there. "How did you get up here?" Piper asked

"Well I took these wonderful things that connect the downstairs to the upstairs. Hmmm. What are they called again? Alex asked "Oh right stairs." Alex said with a smile and Piper sent her a smirk.

"Alex you know you weren't supposed to go up them without help." Piper told her

"I know, come on Sofie story time." Alex said as she patted the space beside her.

Sofia was all tucked in and Piper walked over and gave her daughter a kiss good night "I Love you, sleep tight." Piper told her and then walked out of the room.

While Alex was reading to Sofia, Piper went back stairs and let Milah out in the backyard for one final time that night, she was tired and she was sure Alex was too and right now she just wanted to curl up in bed with her. Piper made sure everything was off, and the doors were locked once she let Milah back inside and then made her way back upstairs and into her own bedroom. Piper was in the bathroom changing into one of Alex's t-shirts that she usually slept in and was about to brush her teeth when she heard Alex enter the bedroom and shut the door.

Piper stood in the bathroom doorway with the toothbrush hanging out of her mouth and raised her eye brow at Alex "She asleep?" Piper asked with a mouthful of toothpaste

Alex nodded and Piper went back in the bathroom to rinse when Alex came up behind her, Piper looked into her eyes in the bathroom mirror and placed her hands over Alex's "No funny stuff" Piper warned and Alex just kissed her neck.

"I love it when you wear my shirts" Alex whispered in her ear

Piper turned around in Alex's grasp and pushed Alex back a few before she reached for them hem of Alex's shirt and lifted the shirt up. "And you told me no funny stuff." Alex teased

"Shut up, I am checking on your stitches." Piper told her and she gently pulled the shirt over Alex's head.

Piper walked away from Alex and over to the bathroom closet where she pulled out a wash cloth and rinsed it with warm water before she gently placed it over Alex's stitches to clean them just like Dr. Martin had told her to do.

When Piper was done she asked Alex if she needed any more help getting ready for bed and Alex shook her head no, Piper kissed her on the lips "Then be carefully, and I will be in bed waiting for you." Piper whispered against her lips and then walked out of the bathroom.

Piper got into bed and waited for her girlfriend, when she heard the bathroom door open she looked over and saw her girlfriend standing there in her own t-shirt and motioned with her index finger 'Come here". Alex walked slowly over to their bed where her sexy girlfriend awaited and gently crawled into bed beside her. Piper moved closer to her and looked Alex in the eye "I am so sorry Alex, I can't say it enough. I was an asshole the last couple days, and I hated that my last words could have been that I couldn't be with you. I would never be able to live with myself. I didn't mean any of those words I said. Can you ever forgive me?" Piper asked with tears in her eyes.

Alex kissed Piper's neck, jaw, and then lips before she looked her in the eyes and said "I already do."

Piper pulled Alex in for a deep kiss, while the two were making out; Alex moved her hand under Piper's shirt and squeezed her breast. Piper moaned into the kiss, and just then their house rang.

"Fuck" Alex swore out loud and Piper just had to giggle, and Alex reached over to answer their phone. "Hello.

"Good evening Ms. Vause, I am sure you remember me." Came a man's voice on the other line.

"Why yes I do Fahri." Alex said in a hostile voice, and Piper squeezed her hand.

"Now there is no need for that tone Alex, Julia tells me you have agreed as I knew you would. I knew you wouldn't let anything happened to your sweet family." Fahri began to tell her

"Fuck you and don't mention them again." Alex said through clenched teeth

"I'll just make this short; this Monday I want you to meet me at Central Park alone don't even think about bringing someone with you. And don't even think about wearing a wire, if you care about your family you will do as I say. I will give you the directions on what you are supposed to do, and if you do it then I will tell you who sent the bomb. See you Monday Ms. Vause." Fahri told her and then the line went dead.

Alex hung up the phone and sat up against the headboard, that moment it became a reality for both of them that this was happening, Alex was going to do this for them and Piper was going to stand by her 100%.

A few minutes passed in silence, before Piper Squeezed Alex's hand tighter "I am not going anywhere babe, I love you." Piper told her and Alex leaned over to kiss her and then wrapped her in a hug.

"Are you sure?" Alex asked in a quiet voice, Piper almost didn't hear her.

"I am tired of running Alex, I will be here for you every step of the way, we are a team. We are a family and we will get through this together." Piper told her in her ear as she hugged her even tighter careful of Alex's stitches. The two stayed like that for a bit, before Alex leaned over and turned off the bedroom light on the nightstand and set the alarm. The two kissed one more time before they snuggled up in one another's arms and fell asleep.

* * *

**Authors Note: Well there is chapter 14, and the beginning of the work for the Cartels. Hope you all enjoyed and don't forget to review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Authors Note: Thank you all for your wonderful reviews, I hope you all like this chapter. Once again I do not own any of these characters. **

* * *

Morning came too quickly it seemed to Piper, when she heard the alarm she quickly and carefully leaned over Alex to turn it off, she didn't want to wake her and she knew she needed the sleep. As much as Piper didn't want to move she knew she had to, it was Friday after all and knew tomorrow she wouldn't have to get up so early. Piper quietly got out of bed and made her way out into the hallway and into her daughter's room. When she opened the door she saw Milah curled up against Sofia and Sofia's arm wrapped around her. The scene was too adorable Piper almost didn't want to disturb it. "Honey time to get up." Piper whispered a few minutes later into Sofia's ear and was greeted by Milah's tongue on her face. "Good morning to you too" Piper added as she pet her head and gave her a kiss.

Piper watched Sofia stir for a bit, but not getting up "Come on Sof, it's Friday." Piper tried again to get her up but for some reason this morning she didn't want to move. Piper shook her some more but was again was answered the same. "Sofia Alexandra." Piper said in a stern voice and it finally it sunk into her daughters head she wasn't joking. "What are teenage years going to be like?" Piper thought before she shook the thought out of her mind completely.

"I don't want to go to school" Sofia whined, and Piper was taken aback never has Sofia complained about going to school, well except after Christmas but what kid doesn't.

"Why not?" Piper asked her while she sat on the edge of the bed.

"I want to stay with Mommy." Sofia told her while moving closer to her mother.

Piper could understand where she was coming from, but she knew she had to go to school. "I know baby, but you have to go to school." Piper told her in a loving voice.

It took a few minutes of convincing but she finally was able to get her up out of bed and ready for school. Once she was all dressed mother and daughter went downstairs and Piper made Sofia some waffles. While Sofia was eating, Piper fed Milah and let her outside in the backyard. "Mom where is Mommy?" Sofia asked with a mouth full of food.

"Sofia, what have we told you about talking with food in your mouth?" Piper scolded her.

Sofia chewed the rest of her food and then replied "Not to do it because it's rude."

"Yes it is, and she is still asleep." Piper told her as she sat down beside her at the kitchen island.

Once Sofia was done with breakfast, she and Piper went back upstairs to brush her teeth. "Alright, time for school" Piper told her trying to hold back a yawn.

"Can I say bye to Mommy?" Sofia asked with a pleading look

"Of course baby" Piper told her as they made the way into the master bedroom. Sofia climbed into bed next her mother and kissed Alex on the cheek "Bye Mommy, see you when I get home from school. I love you." Sofia told her and was about to get out of bed when Alex grabbed her from behind and gave her a tight hug and a kiss.

"I love you too Munchkin and remember you can do whatever you set your mind to no matter what anyone tell you. Why didn't you wake me Pipes?" Alex asked her girlfriend

"I figured you needed the sleep." Piper told her as she walked over to the side of the bed and kissed her girlfriend "I'll see you when I get back and don't move." Piper warned her.

"And if I do?" Alex teased while Piper and Sofia were about out of the bedroom, and Piper just sent her a look over her shoulder.

The drive to school was good, Piper told her that they were going to see Grandma Red tomorrow, and that she couldn't wait to see her. When they got to school, Piper got out of the car and walked her daughter to the door. "Good morning Sofia, Ms. Chapman how is Ms. Vause doing? I heard about what happened." Sofia's teacher Mrs. Richards asked.

"She is doing much better, she is home now. I will be sure to tell her you asked." Piper told her daughters teacher.

"Excellent that is such wonderful news." Mrs. Richards answered with a smile.

Piper knelt down to give her daughter a hug and a kiss goodbye "You be good, and have a great day at school. Mommy and I will pick you up. I love you" Piper told her while she added another kiss.

Meanwhile back at the Vause-Chapman household, Alex was slipping in between sleep when she heard a loud heavy knock at the door. Alex closed her eyes and rolled over as best she could without pain hoping the noise would go away. But with no such luck the noise continued "Ugh, why is it people think morning is the best time to bother someone?" Alex asked out loud to no one as she pulled on a pair of sweat pants.

Alex made her way down the stairs and toward the front door; she looked through the side window and saw two men in suits with badges standing on her front porch. "Can I help you?" Alex asked once she opened the door.

"Ms. Vause?" One man asked

"Yes?" Alex replied not too sure what was going on

"I am Detective Mills, and this is Detective Smith we are from New York Police Department, we are the ones handling your case. May we come in?" Detective Mills asked the tall woman.

"Of course" Alex told the two detectives as she moved out of the way to let them inside, the two men walked past her and she shut the door and had them follow her into the living room. "May I get you anything?" Alex asked them when they both sat down on the couch.

"No thanks, we have a couple of questions we would like to ask you." Detective Smith was now the one to answer.

Alex nodded her head and Detective Mills began to speak. "First we would like to tell you that we have no leads at all on the package. There were no fingerprints, nothing on anything. We are still sending out more information though to be tested." Alex just nodded her head and figured that they wouldn't find anything.

"Say I could possible know something about the bomb?" Alex asked shocked she was doing this but she knew she knew it was the right thing to do.

The Two detectives looked at her with a confused look but told her to carry on.

Piper was just about to pull into the driveway when she noticed an unmarked police cruiser sitting outside her house "Oh Fuck" she cursed out loud to no one in the car, and quickly parked the car and made her way inside. "Alex Honey?" Piper called out and then she noticed everyone was sitting in their living room.

"Piper this Detective Mills, and Detective Smith, this is my girlfriend Piper Chapman." Alex introduced everyone as Piper shook their hands and then sat down next to Alex and grabbed her hand.

"As you were saying Ms. Vause." Detective Smith tried to be polite on telling Alex to carry on with her statement from before.

"Oh right I just may know information shortly about who sent the bomb, I am still trying to gather all the facts." Alex told them, mentally slapping herself on how she said it.

Both detectives looked at her but Detective Mills was the first to speak "This wouldn't have anything to with a red-head named Julia who came to visit you would it?" He asked.

Alex and Piper both sat still for a minute, Alex squeezed Piper's hand and she knew she had to do this. "Yes it does, here I will just make this easier for the both of you. Hell the whole department. I use to work for an International Drug Cartel, I worked with a man named Fahri, he is still running an operation they need help apparently I am the only one who can help them if I don't they will hurt or possibly kill not only Piper but our daughter. They told me well Julia told me that if I help them they will tell me who sent the bomb." Alex told them while everyone in the room was shocked that she was so open about it, but Piper felt tears in her eyes because for once Alex Vause was doing something good when she could have easily gone down the criminal path and Piper has never felt more proud of her than she did right now.

"So let me get this straight, this Julia woman and Fahri which we know who they are we have tried to catch them for months are blackmailing you?" Detective Mills asked and both women nodded.

"Can I speak to you Detective alone?" Detective Smith asked his partner and Mills nodded. "Excuse us." Smith told the women while both men got up and left the room.

When both men were gone Piper pulled Alex into a huge hug and then kissed her passionately "Mmm, as much as I didn't like that what was that for?" Alex asked

"I am so proud of you; you chose to do the right thing instead of the wrong thing." Piper told her and then kissed her again.

The two women heard footsteps behind them and quickly broke apart and got themselves situated on the couch.

"Sorry about that, Ms. Vause we have a proposition for you." Detective Smith told both women as the two men sat back down on the chairs across from them.

"Okay let's hear it." Alex encouraged them.

"When do you meet Fahri?" Smith asked

"Monday at Central Park" Alex answered

"And you said they know who sent the bomb?" Alex nodded "Would there any reason to suggest otherwise?"

"No, Fahri has never lied to me in the past but the cartels are full of liars." Alex told them "Why?" Alex asked not really sure where this was going.

"How would you like to do an undercover mission?" Smith asked and both Alex and Piper eyes went wide. "Now I know this might seem crazy, but it seems like you are close enough with this Fahri guy, and if he is telling the truth about the bomb then it's a win win situation. You see we catch the bomber and we can bust this ring, and you would be free of any charge." Smith tried to explain.

"So you want her to go and fix whatever this problem is?" Piper asked in complete confusion.

"Yes Ms. Chapman, I know it sounds crazy but this is the best plan we have to catch these two. The fed and us have been after them for months and every time we get, we lose them again." Detective Mills was the one to answer now.

"Yes" Alex answered quickly

"Alex are you sure?" Piper asked

"Yes I am sure, for once I am going to do the right thing and at least I won't go down with them this time." Alex told them and both men smiled happy that finally they would be able to catch these two and hopefully charge the person who sent the bomb.

"Excellent, an undercover will be by Monday evening to get all the information about the meeting with Fahri, on thanks of us and the department we thank you so much for agreeing to do this." Smith told her as she walked both men to the door.

"Not a problem let me know if you find anything else out." Alex told the two men as they walked out of the house careful of what she said in case Fahri or his men were listening.

Alex walked back inside and over to where Piper was still sitting and sat down next to her, and before she knew it Piper was climbing gently into her lap. Alex wrapped her arms around her waist and smiled at her while she looked her in the eyes.

"Well I guess I can't punish you for moving" Piper said with a smirk.

"Hey they wouldn't go away, I had no choice." Alex teased while she gave Piper a quick peck on the lips.

"I am so proud of you. And just when I thought I couldn't fall anymore in love with you Alex Vause you find a way to prove me wrong and make me fall in love all over again." Piper told her while she gave a couple more quick pecks.

"Way to go all sappy on me." Alex teased "But I love you too Piper Chapman." Alex told her.

Piper wrapped her arms around Alex's neck and kissed her passionately, Alex moaned when she felt Piper's tongue trace her bottom lip and she quickly gave her access inside her mouth and pulled Piper closer. Alex no longer cared about the pain or the stitches she just wanted to feel Piper close to her.

Alex broke the kiss and began to kiss down Piper's neck and up to her ear "Do you have to go to work?" Alex asked into her ear and Piper shook her head no, "Good." Alex whispered while she bit down on her ear.

"Alex you know what the Doc…." Piper began to tell her but Alex cut her off

"Screw what he said, Piper I want you I want to be close to you." Alex told her and then pulled back to look into her eyes. "I want to make love with you." Alex told her in that deep low sexual tone.

Piper moaned and bit her bottom lip when she heard the words come out of Alex's mouth and pulled her in for a deep kiss. Piper began to sit up and Alex pulled her back into her lap. "No baby upstairs, in our bed." Piper said in a seductive tone and Alex felt her body temperature rise.

Piper and Alex quickly made their way upstairs and before they got to the door, Alex pulled on Piper's arm and pulled her into a kiss. Alex began to walk them into the bedroom; both their clothing was removed before the back of Piper's legs hit the bed. Once Piper felt the bed, she turned them around and pushed Alex back softly; Alex gave Piper a look and raised her eyebrow. "Your injured baby, I want us to come together, and I want to be on top. " Piper said in a low voice and Alex quickly laid back onto the bed.

Piper kissed her way up Alex's body "Hi" Piper said with a smile when she got to Alex's face and kissed her.

"Hey yourself" Alex said back while she pulled Piper back in for another kiss. Piper broke the kiss and began to kiss down Alex's neck and collarbone. Alex wrapped her fingers into Piper's soft blonde locks and Piper took that as her cue to move downwards. Alex moaned when she felt Piper's lips latch on to one of her breasts and she pulled Piper if humanly possible closer to her.

"Babe don't tease." Alex moaned out when Piper switched breasts and placed her hand on top of the breast she was just kissing. Piper giggled against Alex's breast and kissed her way up to her collarbone and began to kiss across her body when she heard Alex speak. "Just kiss me." Alex moaned while she tried to being Piper eye level to her again.

"I am kissing you." Piper teased and still kissed across Alex's collarbone.

"No kiss me like this." Alex said while this time she was able to bring Piper back up to her and pulled her in for a deep kiss. The two were in a deep kiss when Alex felt Piper begin to move her hand down her to her center. Piper broke the kiss and kissed over to Alex's ear and whispered "I love you" while she teased Alex's entrance with her finger tip.

Alex moved her hand down Piper's body as well while she used her free hand to have Piper look her in the eyes. "Don't tease and I love you too." Alex told her while she slowly and gently pushed two fingers inside her blonde girlfriend.

"Oh Alex" Piper moaned out while she followed her girlfriend and pushed two fingers into her as well. Both women moaned at the feeling they both got and began to thrust simultaneously.

"You like that babe?" Alex asked out already knowing the answer.

"Oh God yes" Piper all about almost screamed when she felt Alex add a third finger inside her. Piper did the same to her, and it was getting harder and harder for her to continue to thrust into her girlfriend.

Piper lowered her mouth the kiss Alex's neck when she felt Alex dig her nails of her free hand into her back. Piper moved a little so her face was hovering over Alex's, Piper began to thrust faster into Alex "Do it again" Piper encouraged her.

Alex sped up the her own speed of her thrusts while she did what Piper asked her and dug her nails even harder into Piper's shoulders and back.

"God Alex I am so close." Piper moaned out and leaned down to kiss Alex

The two women never stopped the speed or pressure of their trusts when suddenly Alex broke the kiss and looked up into Piper's eyes "Come with me babe." Alex moaned out.

"Oh Fuck Alex." Piper screamed out as she felt not only herself but Alex too begin to tumble over the edge together.

"That's it baby scream my name." Alex told her while she thrusted harder into Piper.

Piper and Alex moved even faster together when both women found themselves coming together just like they wanted. "Oh Fuck, Alex, fuck I love you." Piper screamed not caring if the neighbors heard her or not while she came.

"Oh Piper I love you too" Alex moaned out as she came while she pulled Piper in for another kiss, when suddenly they both heard a female voice that sounded very much like Polly Harper come from downstairs.

"I'll just come back."

* * *

**Authors Note: Hope you all liked this chapter and like where I am going with this story. Don't forget to review it keeps me writing. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Authors Note: Thank you all for the reviews and I am so glad you enjoyed the last chapter. To answer a quick question no Piper and Alex are not married in this story, they are just dating and have a child. I apologize if this chapter is the greatest or up to the standards of the others, coming down with a cold and have a headache but for the readers I still decided to update tonight. Once again I do not own any of these characters. Also I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

The minute Piper and Alex heard Polly's voice they broke apart "Damn it Polly, I wasn't done with you yet." Alex told Piper with a smirk while she rolled them over "Maybe if we ignore her she will go away." Alex said while she leaned down to kiss her but Piper pushed her away.

"Stop it Alex, you need to rest anyway. And I know Polly she won't go away she will sit down there and go through my shit." Piper told her girlfriend while she quickly moved out of bed and put on one of Alex's shirt's along with a pair of sweat pants which were closer to her. She heard Alex mumbling and she was pretty sure she was pouting without even looking at her "Get some rest." Piper said as she walked out the door and made her way downstairs to find her best friend.

"Sorry about that Polly." Piper told her while walked into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water.

"You know if it isn't bad enough that I have to hear about your excessive sex life, now I had to hear it too." Polly said with a laugh as she followed her friend into the kitchen.

"Hey don't be jealous now, you wish Pete was like that." Piper joked with her friend.

"Hey now Pete is plenty good." Polly said trying to be upset while she grabbed a bottle of water as well.

"I'll take your word for it Pol, but I am sure he is better than Larry, hell a dead fish is better than Larry." Piper said as she walked into the living room. "Not that I know what a dead fish is like in bed." Piper quickly added because she knew the look Polly was giving her without even turning around.

Both women sat down on the couch and Piper was the first to speak "Polly why are you here? Not that I mind, well I do well you know what I mean." Piper tried to cover her words but it was too late.

"Yeah I know you much rather be in bed right now. But I came by to check on you guys and make sure you didn't kill each other in your sleep and I saw your car was half parked in the drive way and I got worried and used my key." Polly told her before adding "I wish I didn't come inside."

Piper hit her on the arm and took a sip of water "No we are fine, actually really great." Piper told her.

"Yes I heard" Polly said with a smirk and that earned her a slap on the arm by Piper.

"Not like that, you know how I told you about the cartel?" Piper asked and Polly nodded "Well two detectives who are handling Alex's case came by today and Alex told them everything, and she is doing an undercover operation to help them bring the ring down." Piper told her in a whisper "I am so proud of her." Piper added with a huge smile and Polly was shocked.

"Wow Piper that's really huge, I somewhat can't believe it guess you really are changing Alex. But that is great news." Polly said and Piper just nodded her head with a smile.

Piper and Polly talked for a while longer before Polly told her that she had to get to work "You two have fun today, and say hi to Red for me, and tell Alex I am proud of her too." Polly told her while they stood at the front door.

"I will, let me know if you need any help at the store. Love you." Piper said while she pulled Polly in for a hug.

"I love you too." Polly said as she walked out the door.

After Polly left Piper went upstairs and saw Alex had fallen asleep she crawled into bed beside her and fell asleep as well. After they awoke they took a shower together and went to pick up Sofia from school. Officer Bell and Fischer were happy to see the couple and their daughter as they waited for Red to enter visitation.

"Grandma Red." Sofia yelled out when she the Russian chef enter the room and her face lit up instantly.

"Hey Sofie" Red said while she scooped the small girl up in her arms and squeezed her tightly. Everyone in the room felt their heart melt, who knew that the big bad sometimes scary Russian chef had a heart of gold.

The visit went well and Alex told Red quietly about the plan with Fahri and it had made Red's day and she too was so proud of Alex.

The weekend flew by what seemed like too fast for the Vause-Chapman family, Friday night they had spent the night curled up on the couch watching movies and eating popcorn. Saturday Carol Chapman had the family over for dinner including Cal and Neri. During the whole dinner Carol Chapman was after her son on when he would be giving her grand kids and Piper was silently smiling inside because for once it wasn't her. Sunday was a lazy day at that Vause-Chapman house, they had gone to get Alex a new cell phone since hers had been ruined in the explosion, and before they all knew where the time had went it was bedtime for Sofia and Alex had to face the facts that Monday was the big day and she was seeing Fahri again for the first time in years.

Monday morning Piper and Alex both drove Sofia to school, Alex didn't have to go to work for obvious reasons to she drove Piper to the store. When the car pulled up outside Alex put the car in park and Piper got out of the car and walked over to the driver side. She told Alex to get out of the car and Alex did, and she didn't even have time to shut the door before Piper wrapped her in a hug.

"I love you Alex Vause, and you will do great call me the minute you are done." Piper told her and Alex agreed. They stood there just kissing for a bit before Piper knew Alex had to leave and she had to go to work. Piper told her she loved her a couple hundred times before Alex laughed. "Something Funny Vause?" Piper asked her while trying to be serious.

"Yes you." Alex told her and Piper just looked at her "Do you know how cute you are when you are nervous, everything will be fine babe and I love you I love you I love you I love you." Alex told her with a smile and Piper knew she was mocking her but pulled her in for a deep kiss.

After Piper and Alex said goodbye, Alex got in her Lexus Rx and drove off to Central Park to meet the man she had never thought she would ever see again. When she parked the car and got out she quickly looked around and their stood the man who had forever changed her life.

"You can do this Vause." Alex told herself as she straightened out her jacket and pushed her raven hair back off her shoulders and walked over to Fahri.

"Hello Alex, I am so glad you came." Fahri said with a shy sneaky smile on his face that Alex knew all too well back from her days working for the Cartel.

* * *

**Authors Note: Well there is chapter 16, I am sorry that it short and not the greatest the light from the laptop was starting to make my headache worse. I will update more tomorrow. Anyway, let me know what you all think and don't forget to review it keeps me writing! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Authors Note: Hope you all Enjoy this chapter, Once again I do not own any of these characters**.

**Also a quick shout out to the new followers to this story, Thank you for following and I hope you all continue to keep enjoying the story.**

**Now without any further ado here is Chapter 17!**

* * *

Alex looked at Fahri for a couple of seconds thinking about that fact she is really doing this but she knew she had to, there was no backing out now. "Did I have a choice?" Alex asked him and he just stood there with a smile on his face and Alex had to hold back from punching him.

Fahri just shook his head "Let's go sit shall we?" He asked Alex and she held out her arm as to say lead the way. The pair walked over to a park bench and sat down and Alex wasted to time on getting to the point of why she was here.

"Alright, no small talk why am I here what do I need to do? Alex asked him

"I wanted to catch up Alex we haven't seen in each other in so many years; we use to be so close." Fahri told her hoping she would change her mind.

"I don't have the time, now tell me what it is you want or I'm leaving." Alex said through clenched teeth.

"Why so angry Alex, prison really did change you or is it your girlfriend?" Fahri asked but was quickly cut off by Alex wrapping her hand around his throat

"Listen to me you son of a bitch, I'm here so you don't fuck with my family and to find out who sent the bomb, not to become your fucking friend again. So you either tell me what the fuck it is you want me to do or I walk away and you can never come near me or my family again." Alex told him in a voice that actually scared Fahri, he had never seen Alex like this and the fact that she had a death grip on his throat he knew to no longer fuck around with her. Fahri nodded his head the best he could to tell her he understood and Alex finally let go of his neck.

Once Fahri caught his breath he nodded his head and threw his hands in the air "Alright you win, I need you to go to Cambodia there is a wonderful cartel we have down there that we have been trying to team up with for months. But the problem is we haven't been able to seal the deal, none of my people are as good as you Alex. You got every single deal no matter what it took. Please I need you to do this." Fahri pleaded with her and Alex knew she had no other option but to say yes.

"I need to know is this a one-time deal and don't fucking lie to me or so help me I won't let go." Alex told him as she looked his dead in the eye.

"Yes it is Alex just this once." Fahri told her with a nod.

"Fine, when do you want me to leave?"

"Excellent, I will tell Julia and she will call you tonight with the flight details and when to go. Thank you again Alex." Fahri told her as Alex stood up.

"Yeah whatever, and don't forget your end of the deal." Alex told him over her shoulder as she walked back to her car. Alex was feeling a bit light-headed but she figured it was just because of the stress of the situation and the last couple of days so she blew it off. Once inside the car she dialed Piper's number.

"Hey babe, how did it go?" Piper asked as soon as she answered the phone.

"It went fine, have you eaten lunch yet?" Alex asked

"Not yet" Piper replied

"Great, tell Polly to not order anything I will pick us up some sandwiches and bring them by. I'll see you in a few. Love you Pipes." Alex told her and just as she was about to hang up Piper stopped her.

"Alex you feeling okay?" Piper asked, Alex didn't sound the same to her and she wanted to make sure nothing happened that Alex wasn't telling her about.

"Yea I'm fine just a little light-headed no biggie, I just probably squeezed Fahri's neck too long is all." Alex told her

"Why did you almost strangle him?" Piper asked with a small chuckle since he probably deserved what he got.

"He was fucking around and not getting to the point, I'm fine, he is fine and I will see you in a few okay Pipes, I really need some food maybe that is why I am feeling like this." Alex told her and this time Piper let her hang up.

Alex pulled out on to the street and turned on the radio, "_Out in the Street_" By Cheap Trick was playing and Alex just had to turn it up

_Hangin' out_

_Down the street_

_The same old thing_

_We did last week_

_Not a thing to do_

_But talk to you_

_Not a thing to do_

_Out in the street _

Alex was rocking out while she drove to a little Café and picked up a Ham Sandwich for Polly and a Turkey Club for her and Piper. When Alex went to go and pay the cashier also noticed Alex wasn't feeling to well.

"Ma'am are you feeling okay?" The older woman behind the counter asked

"Yes I am fine thanks." Alex told her trying to make her voice sound convincing, the truth was she was getting more and more light-headed by the minute but again she put it off because she had nothing in stomach.

"Okay, can I get you anything else today?" The woman asked not fully believing Alex but she knew better than to pry into other people's personal life.

"Nope just the sandwiches and these waters and chips thanks." Alex told her

"Okay your total is $25.59 please" The woman told her and Alex handed her cash and told her to keep the change "Thank you, have a good day" The woman told her and Alex told her the same and walked out of the café.

Once Alex was inside the car she opened the bottle of water she got for herself and hoped that would make some of the dizziness go away for now until she got to the store to have lunch with her girlfriend and friend.

Alex started the car and drove her way to the store. When she arrived she parked next to Polly's car and got out and grabbed the bag and locked the door and made her way inside.

"Piper?" Alex called out but got to response, she saw no one around so she called out again "Piper, Polly you guys here?" This time she head Polly answer

"In my office Alex" Polly called out from the back

Alex walked back there and walled inside, Piper got up from her chair and wrapped Alex in a hug "Hey baby" Piper told her as she gave her a quick kiss while she placed her hands inside Alex's jacket and placed her hands on Alex's ribs gently "How you feeling?" Piper asked

"I'm okay, just hungry." Alex told her as she gave her sexy blonde girlfriend another kiss on the lips before they heard Polly speak

"Hey you two love birds I would like to eat today." Polly said with a laugh from behind her desk.

Piper pulled back from her girlfriend and pulled her hands out of Alex's jacket when she noticed that her hands were all bloody. "Alex honey you're bleeding." Piper said with a horrified look on her face as she pushed Alex's jacket off to find the source of the blood was coming from.

"What do you mean I'm bleeding?" Alex asked and she felt herself get more light-headed than she already was.

Piper was lifting her shirt when she noticed her stomach and rib cage was covered in blood "Alex your stitches ripped" Piper said all but calm and Polly pulled over a chair just in time as Alex lost consciousness.

* * *

**Authors Note: Well there is Chapter 17 hope you all enjoyed! Also I do not own the song, and yes for some of you who may or may not know the song is That '70s Show theme which Laura Prepon (Alex) Played Donna on. Don't Forget to review it keeps me writing. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Authors Note: Thank you all for the new followers for this story, and the reviews. I am so sorry I have not updated in a few days, being sick with a cold is not the best time to write. So I apologize, I really do love all your reviews and I am so glad that you all are enjoying this story. Once again I do not own any of these characters. **

**Enjoy Chapter 18**

* * *

Alex collapsed into the chair behind her and Piper shouted out to Polly to call 911, Piper ran into the other room and got a damp paper towel and was patting Alex's face with it "Come on baby, wake up help will be here soon" Piper kept telling her over and over again but nothing was working. Polly and Piper could hear the sirens faintly in the distance while both women did everything they could. As they heard the sirens get closer Polly went to open the door for the two paramedics.

"What happened?" Asked one paramedic while they both went over to Alex and Piper stepped out of their way.

"I don't know, she said she was feeling light-headed when I talked to her and then she came here for lunch and I noticed she was bleeding, her stitches ripped and she passed out." Piper told them and Polly grabbed her hand. She knew this was hard on her best friend, it was hard on everyone.

"We are taking her in, ma'am you can follow us to the hospital. May I have her name please?" The paramedic asked

"Alex Vause, she was just there ask for Dr. Martin he is the one who was taking care of her. May I ride with her?" Piper asked them she didn't want to leave Alex's side.

"I'm sorry Ma'am you can't; we will be right back with the stretcher." The medic told her as they walked out of the building.

Polly wrapped her arm around Piper's shoulder "It will be okay, we will follow them and Alex will be fine." Polly tried to reassure her friend as the two men came back and put Alex on the stretcher. Polly grabbed her purse and locked the place up, while Piper grabbed her keys and Iphone and followed the stretcher outside.

"We will let the nurse know you two ladies came in with her, may I have your names?" The medic driver asked after he shut the door.

"Polly Harper; and I am Piper Chapman Alex's girlfriend." Piper told her and the medic told her everything would be okay while he got into the ambulance and put the sirens on.

Piper and Polly quickly followed in route to the hospital on the way Piper dialed her mother and told her what happened and asked if she could pick Sofia up from school when she gets out. Carol Chapman told her it was no problem and to keep her informed. When they arrived to the hospital, Polly parked the car and they both walked into the emergency section.

"Hi my name is Piper Chapman, my girlfriend Alex Vause just came in by ambulance can you please let Dr. Martin know he was the one in charge of her while she was here a couple of days ago." Piper asked the woman behind the counter and she seemed to recognize Piper.

"Of course I can, why don't you two take a seat while I let Dr. Martin know." The woman told her and Piper thanked her and made her way to sit in one of the seats.

Piper and Polly seemed to be sitting in the waiting room for what seemed like forever, Polly was trying to keep her friend calm but with everything that was happening Piper seemed to forget the definition of "Calm" that's even if she ever knew what it meant. Finally the two women saw someone they both knew.

"Ms. Chapman it is good to see you again, wish it wasn't under these circumstances but nevertheless good to see you. Good news, Alex is fine she is awake and I fixed up her stitches and she is good as new." Dr. Martin told her and Piper just lit up in a huge smile and hugged Dr. Martin.

"So you're sure she is okay?" Piper asked when she pulled back from the hug.

"Yes her vitals are stable we had to give her some blood but that was no problem we had her left over from her surgery. But she is good as new, minus the stitches." Dr. Martin said.

"May we see her?" Piper asked not really caring what the answer was because she would just got and search for her herself.

"Of course you can follow me" Dr. Martin told them and they both followed him on to the elevator.

Dr. Martin lead the two women to Alex's room and Piper all but ran inside, "Alex baby" Piper said to her as Alex smiled and Piper went over to her side of the bed and gave her a kiss "Oh I am so glad you are alright, don't ever do that to me again." Piper told her with tears in her eyes and kissed her again.

"I'm sorry Pipes, but I am okay. Can I go home?" Alex asked when she saw Dr. Martin in the door way along with Polly "Hey Polly" Alex said and Polly said hi back.

"Alex you can only go home if you promise me to take it easy, if you aren't going to then no you have to stay here." Dr. Martin told her and Alex promised she would take it easy for the next few days. "No not for a few days Alex, you need to take it easy for at least a week I mean it." He told her.

"Fine doc you win, can I go home please?" Alex asked again and Dr. Martin agreed and went to get the paperwork for her to fill out to be released. Alex filled out the paper work and handed it back to him.

"Now I mean it take it easy." Dr. Martin told her once again and then exited the room.

Piper helped Alex get dressed and a nurse wheeled her out of the hospital which was protocol for the hospital. Piper helped her into Polly's car and they pulled out of the parking lot.

"Alex I'm going to see if my mom will take Sofia tonight." Piper began to tell her and Alex interrupted.

"Shame on you Piper, you heard the doctor I have to take it easy but you know I guess that won't kill me." Alex said with a smirk on her face.

"Really Alex, no I am going to have her take her so I can keep a better eye on you and make sure you are resting, I am not taking a chance on you ripping them again Alex I don't want to lose you." Piper told her and Alex just agreed.

They pulled up the store and Polly helped Piper get out of the car and into their Lexus, "I can drive Piper." Alex tried to tell her but Piper would have none of it.

"Nope I am and that is final." Piper told her and hugged Polly goodbye.

"Take tomorrow off Pipes, take care of Alex." Polly told her and she let go of her "And take it easy Alex I am glad you are okay." Polly warned her and she went inside the store.

Piper drove them home and helped Alex inside and over to the couch, "Don't move" She told her as she went into the kitchen where she saw a note from her mother.

"Dear Piper.

Don't worry about Sofia, I got her and I told her everything was fine, we picked up a few things for the night and for school. Tell Alex I am glad she is okay, and if you need anything just call. Have a good night.

Love,

Mom"

As Piper was walking back into the living room she heard Alex's cell phone go off so she handed it to her. Alex didn't recognize the number but she knew that Julia was suppose to be calling her.

"Hello" Alex said into the phone

"Hey Alex, Fahri told me everything and I just wanted to let you know that I will be setting up your flight." Julia said through the phone and Alex had to stop her.

"Julia wait, I somehow managed to rip my stitches today and just came home from the hospital, I have to take it easy for at least a week. I hope that is okay." Alex told her and Piper took her hand.

"Oh that's too bad Alex, I guess we can work around it" Julia said in a snotty way "I will set your flight up for next week then, talk to you then." Julia told her and then hung up.

Alex threw the phone next to her on the couch and pulled Piper closer to her "They want me to get a group of Cartels to work with them, I have to go to Cambodia, and I'm going next week." Alex told her in one big breath of air not wanting to keep anything from her.

"I love Cambodia" Piper said looking into Alex's eyes remembering when she said the same thing back at Litchfield.

Alex shook her head because she knew what Piper was getting at "No Piper you are not coming with me." Alex told her

"Yes I am Alex, it could be like a vacation for us and we are a team and I am going with you." Piper told her in a voice that told her that they weren't going to be talking about it and her mind was made up.

"Piper…" Alex began and Piper cut her off

"No Alex I am coming and that is final." Piper told her and gave her a passionate loving kiss so Alex wouldn't protest.

"Fine since you are not taking no for an answer, are you sure you want to come with me?" Alex asked "Because if I remember correctly you left me when my mom died because of this and now you are telling me you want to come with me." Alex told her, she hated rubbing the fact that Piper left her when her mom died but that really did hurt her and she is working on not bringing it up so often.

Piper felt her heart break when Alex mentioned her mother, she regretted it every single day of her life for not sticking around and helping Alex when she needed her the most "I am going with you Alex, and I hate that I left you I wish I never did. I love you Alexandra Marie Vause and we are in this together so we are doing this together we are the Vause-Chapman team and we forever will be." Piper told her and gave Alex another deep kiss.

Alex pulled back from the kiss and looked Piper in the eye and saw nothing but love staring back at her "You need to stop kissing me like that or these stupid doctor orders of taking it easy will be out the window." Alex said while she pushed her glasses on to her head in a sexy way and gave Piper a look that always made Piper's insides melt "I love you too Piper, and we are a team so if you want to come with me then I am not going to stop you." Alex told her and Piper smiled and wrapped her arms around Alex's neck.

"Good because you weren't going to win this one, I was coming either way. Love you babe." Piper said as she kissed Alex's check "Now what should we have for dinner?" Piper asked as she walked out of the room while Alex just starred at her and couldn't help but smile at how much she was in love with that blonde stubborn woman.

* * *

**Authors Note: Well there is chapter 18, hope you all liked it and don't forget to review it gives me more inspiration to write this story for all of you. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Authors Note: Well thank you all for the reviews and new followers. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and once again I do not own any of these characters. **

**Enjoy chapter 19**

* * *

A week had gone by rather slow for the Vause-Chapman household, Alex was being more stubborn than usual and Piper was getting very fed up with her shit. Alex was told she had to take it easy by the doctor, but do you think Alex Vause listened? Of course not! She told Piper everything would be fine, and not even two days after Alex had been home Piper had to threaten her. She told her that if she did not take it easy and rest like she was told then she was dragging her ass back to the hospital and leaving her there until she was all recovered. Of course Alex whined like a five year old about it for a few minutes and then she finally listened and sat down in the lounge chair outside and read. Though the minute Piper left to go and pick Sofia up from school Alex did exactly what she wasn't supposed to be doing. Piper raised her voice when she got home and saw Alex wrestling with Milah, but that is when both women got a surprise of their life when it was their daughter who told her mother she needed to rest. "Mommy you have to take it easy, or mom is going to take you back to the hospital. And I don't want you to go back there, I like having you home and I don't want you to leave." Sofia told her stubborn mother and that was all it took for Alex to realize she needed to take it easy for the rest of her recovery.

It was a sunny Monday morning when Piper and Alex had just got back from dropping Sofia off from school, Piper needed to go to work and Alex needed to meet up with Nicky to go over what they were going to do about work but before then they both were going to the cemetery where Alex's mother was buried since today was the anniversary of her death, when Alex's cell phone went off she recognized the number and knew it was Julia.

"Hey Julia, this is kind of a bad time I have meeting I need to catch." Alex began to tell her

"That's fine Alex, but I am telling you that your flight is all set and you leave tomorrow evening I sent you all the flight info to your email. Fahri or I will call you the morning after you land and tell you where to go from there." Julia said in her usual snotty bitchy tone.

"Okay fine, but Julia I need two seats on that plane." Alex told her and she could hear the scoff Julia let out.

"What do you mean two?" Julia asked

"Yes, my girlfriend is coming with me. If you have a problem with that then the deal is off." Alex told her using a tone that Piper knew all too familiar, it was the tone Alex used with her mules back in the day. The line was silent for a few minutes before Alex head Julia speak again more annoyed than she already was.

"Fine whatever just get the job done." Julia told her and quickly hung up

"God what a bitch, thank god I never was like that." Alex said out loud as she placed her phone on the kitchen island and walked over to the fridge to grab a bottle of water when she turned around that is when she caught the smirk that was on her girlfriends pretty face. "What?" Alex asked while she took a sip from her water.

"Nothing" Piper teased

"Oh no you don't Chapman, I know that look now spit it out" Alex said while she placed her hands on her hips.

Piper smiled which only made Alex more confused on what was going on in her girlfriends mind and she gave her a look that told Piper she needed to start talking "Well now I know where our daughter got the hands on the hips from" Piper said with a smile as she walked over to her tall dark-haired goddess girlfriend and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"Well is that so, but I believe you didn't answer my question what was that smirk for?" Alex asked while she rested her forehead against Pipers while she placed her own arms around Pipers.

"I said nothing" Piper teased some more when finally Alex thought of a way she could get the information she needed out of Piper, she quickly flipped them around and pinned Piper to the fridge.

"I said spill it, so spill." Alex said in a stern voice while she grabbed Piper's wrists gently and held her to the fridge and saw Piper's eyes light up which told Alex plenty her girlfriend was turned on. "Nope you won't tell me, you get none." Alex told her and Piper stuck out her bottom lip. "Nice try but start talking." Alex told her trying not to give into the blonde.

Piper flashed her blue eyes at her and finally told Alex what she wanted "You were kind of a bitch." Piper said all sweet and innocent.

Alex's jaw dropped at her words "Excuse me?" Alex gasped out trying to wrap her head around Pipers words

"You were a bitch Al, remember that time when one of them screwed up the shipment? And I had to keep you from going to rip their heads off if I remember correctly your exact words were I work with fucking idiots, and I am going to fucking kill them" Piper told her.

"Okay I was not being a bitch, they were fucking idiots do you know how many fucking shipments were fucked up because of them? They are fucking lucky I didn't fucking kill them." Alex explained.

Piper shook her head "Okay what about the time you threw our fucking toaster across the room?" Piper asked her and Alex laughed at the memory "Oh yes it is funny now but I am the one who fucking fixed it." Piper told her while Alex was still laughing

"With a fucking glue gun." Alex told her literally dying of laughter.

"Alex it isn't fucking funny you were a bitch and you know it." Piper told her.

Finally when Alex got herself under control and stopped laughing she looked Piper in the eye "Look Pipes, I wasn't a bitch I was just stressed I had a lot going on…" Alex began to explain but Piper cut her off

"Alex you fucking went mental on a mule for bringing her friend along" Piper nearly shouted at her

"SHE WAS A DRUG ADDICT SHE DID ALL THE DRUGS" Alex snapped back at her but quickly started laughing again, and now Piper was now the one who was confused

"Alex how is that funny?" Piper asked her

"Sorry I just thought back to Litchfield when Nicky told me she would have been a horrible mule because she would have done all my drugs, because ironically that mule's friends name was Nicky" Alex said between laughing.

"Well I am glad you are getting some amusement out of this, but you were still a bitch." Piper told her while she was trying to get out of Alex's grasp.

"Yeah fine whatever Piper, it was the past but if I must be honest here the only one who was a bitch in our relationship was you." Alex told her "You became the bitch on this day all those years ago when you still left me when my mother died." Alex said through clenched teeth and felt the tears fill her eyes of the memory of watching Piper walk out that door.

Piper stopped trying to get out of her grip and just looked at her girlfriend as she watched Alex pull away from her and walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs. When Alex got upstairs she walked over to her top draw in her dresser and pulled out her mother's ring the one her mother had given her when Alex was born. Her mother had left Alex it in her will and someday when Sofia was old enough Alex was going to give it to her. Alex sat down on the bed just holding it along with a picture of her and mother which was taken a year before she passed away.

Piper followed her while she felt her own tears fill her eyes; Alex was sitting on their bed holding the only thing her mother ever gave Alex along with a picture when Piper entered the bedroom. "Alex I am sorry" Piper told her as she sat down on the bed beside her. Alex was trying to stop herself from crying but she lost all control when Piper wrapped her arms around her and told her softly "Let it out baby, its okay"

It is crazy how one minute they can go from fighting to a loving embrace "I'm sorry Pipes, I shouldn't have said that. I understand why you left, god I am such a fucking screw up." Alex said in between sobs

Piper wrapped her other arm around her and pulled her in for a tight hug, while she placed a kiss on the side of her head "Shh baby, you aren't a screw up." Piper told her softly, not many people would think that Alex Vause has emotions but her mother was the only person Alex had growing up she was her best friend and there isn't a day that goes by that Alex doesn't miss her terribly.

Piper and Alex sat there for a few minutes before Alex pulled back from their embrace and played with the ring and looked at the picture some more while Piper placed her hand on top of hers "You know you look like her" Piper said softly.

"Well I much rather look like her than my dead beat of a father" Alex said with a slight chuckle "Come on lets go visit her now." Alex said while she placed a quick kiss on Piper's lips.

Before they left the house Alex went into the backyard and picked some flowers from the garden, who knew that Piper Chapman actually had a green thumb but since Piper had planted the garden the flowers always grew. Piper had planted lavender in honor of Alex's mom; she knew it was her mother's favorite. The drive to the cemetery was silent, Piper wasn't sure if Alex was thinking back to the day like she was she knew she couldn't get the thought out of her mind when she made the biggest mistake of her life as she grabbed her suitcase and walked out that door.

Alex pulled up to the grave site and parked the car, she sat there for a few with her hands on the steering wheel it was still hard for her to come here because it just made her realize more that her mother was truly gone. Alex was sitting there when she felt Piper's hands on hers "Come on Al, I'm right here." Piper whispered softly and Alex turned and smiled at her.

Once both women were out of the car, Piper laced her hand together as they walked their way over to the head stone. Alex placed the plastic cup filled with water and the lavender flowers on the ground while she knelled down on the ground. Piper followed suit and placed her arm around her girlfriend. They both sat there in silence for a few, Piper could tell her girlfriend had tears but she didn't say anything she just gripped her tighter. Alex moved her glasses on top of her head and wiped her eyes before she actually started to speak out loud for the first time.

"Hey mom, you know I use to always think it was silly to talk to a headstone." Alex said with a slight chuckle "I don't even know if you can hear me, but I just need you to know I really miss you. I know it has been years now since you have left but I wish you didn't. I know you are in a better place now, but I need you down here I know you would have loved Sofia and she would have loved you. You would be quite proud of me, well I would hope you would be instead of doing illegal shit I am finally actually doing something good for once and helping them. I wish you were here to see it, but I guess you are just watching from up there. I really love you mom, and all those things I said to you growing up I never meant them. I never hated you, or wish you weren't my mom. Because truth is I couldn't ask for a better mom, and I wish I could take all those things back but I can't and I should have told you all this when you died but I couldn't face the fact that you were gone." Alex said out loud and then broke down; Piper wrapped both arms around her and just squeezed her as tight as she could trying to control her own tears.

Both women sat there just holding each other for a while and then Alex began to speak again "Well mom I need to get going, I know you wouldn't want me sitting here crying on your grave. I love you mom and I miss you every single day and one day I know we will meet again." Alex said while she placed a kiss on her fingers and touched her mother's grave.

Alex and Piper got up from where they were sitting and just stood there for a few drying their eyes before they started to make their way back to the car hand in hand when suddenly Alex was yanked back only to find Piper had stopped walking. "Pipes you okay?" Alex asked confused as to why her girlfriend had stopped.

"Alex I need to talk to you." Piper told her barely above a whisper

"Right now?" Alex asked confused as to what was so important

Piper nodded her head and looked down at the ground; Alex walked over to her and placed her arm around her waist "Piper look at me, what's wrong?" Alex asked trying to get her girlfriend to look at her.

Piper slowly lifted her head to look her girlfriend in the eyes but when she reached them she looked back down as fast as she could before she mumbled "I was here."

Alex shook her head in confusion not knowing what the hell Piper was talking about "When were you here Piper?" Alex asked trying to make sense of the situation

"That day" Piper mumbled again

"What day Piper? Please what are you…." Alex began to ask her but then it suddenly hit her. "Wait? Piper look at me now." Alex demanded.

Piper raised her head and Alex could see she had tears in her eyes and Piper just nodded her head slowly.

"Let me get this right, you were here for the funeral?" Alex asked her girlfriend

"Yes." Piper said in hushed tone

Alex stood there is disbelief just looking at her girlfriend "You were here?" Alex just asked again as if those were the only words she knew.

Piper nodded her head again and then found the courage to speak "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. But I regretted leaving you and I knew I had to pay my respects to your mother. I didn't go to the wake because I didn't want to see you so I came here as she was being buried. I stood right behind this tree" Piper told her in one big breath while she looked her in the eyes which were now filled with tears.

Alex couldn't believe what she was hearing after all these years she kept throwing it in Piper's face that she left her when her mother died and that she never even said goodbye to her, when everyone knew that Alex's mother adored Piper. Now she is learning that the woman she loved actually came to the funeral. "Why didn't you come see me?" Alex asked quietly

"You were with some woman; I thought she was your new girlfriend or something." Piper told her

Alex laughed a bit "Pipes, that has to be the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard, my mother just died and you thought I was already fucking someone else." Alex told her while she let out another chuckle.

"Alex come on you know women just throw themselves at you, how did I know you didn't meet someone on the plane." Piper said to her and gave her a look which told her she was right and she couldn't deny it

"Okay yes Pipes, women throw themselves at me, but I only wanted you. You were always and will forever be the only one I want, the woman you saw was my cousin, and you never met her because she was traveling all the time when we came to visit. She was helping me not completely break down." Alex told her while she pulled Piper in for a hug.

They hugged for a few minutes before Piper pulled back "Alex I need to ask you something and I want you to be honest." Piper said to her and Alex nodded her head "When I saw you there standing over the casket you looked higher than a kite, did you already start using?" Piper asked her knowing that Alex had started using after she left her.

Alex stood there looking at Piper and she felt her eyes start to tear again which felt like the hundredth time that day and slowly nodded her head "Yes, I started using once you left. I couldn't stand it, my heart felt like it shattered in a million pieces. You were gone, my mother was gone. The only two people in the whole world I cared for and loved were both gone in the same day and I just couldn't stand it. So yes, I was higher than a kite at my mother's funeral because I wanted to be in the ground as well. Without you and her Piper I had nothing, my job, the money, the adventure meant nothing without you two. Having no one to care for or love just made me realize what was the point of living when I had no one to share it with." Alex began to tell her as she held back a sob and Piper wrapped her in a tight hug once again as she felt her own eyes get wet.

"I'm here now and I am not going anywhere." Piper whispered softly in Alex's ear and placed a kiss on her neck.

Alex pulled back and looked deep into her eyes "I can't believe you came Piper, why didn't you tell me?" Alex asked

"I didn't know how to tell you, I didn't know how to would react." Piper admitted

"It doesn't even matter how I would reacted because it means the world to me that you came even though you didn't say anything to me. Even though I would have hated myself if you had seen me like that." Alex said with a smile still not believing what Piper has told her.

Piper let out a small laugh and smiled at Alex "Baby I saw you when you threw our toaster across the room, seeing you like that yes it would have broken my heart because I know I would have been the one who helped cause it, but I wouldn't have ran away I would have just ran back into your arms. If only I had known that was your cousin." Piper began to tell her but Alex cut her off by placing a deep passionate kiss on her lips.

When they broke the kiss Alex was the one to speak "You have no idea what it means to me Piper that you came, I will never shove it in your face again. I love you Piper Chapman and I always will." Alex told her while Piper smiled at her.

"I love you too Alexandra Vause and I always will too" Piper told her while she leaped into her arms knowing that now her stitches were fully healed and kissed her passionately on the lips.

After they were done kissing Alex carried Piper back to their car and opened the door for her, Alex climbed into the driver seat and cheeked her phone when she noticed she had an email from Julia and also a missed call. She didn't want to deal with Julia so she read the email first and was confused with the flight information. "Wait what the hell?" Alex asked out loud and Piper leaned over the console to see what Alex was confused about.

"Wait I thought we were leaving tomorrow evening? That says tonight" Piper asked out loud now just as confused as Alex.

"Ugh let me call this bitch." Alex said and Piper giggled

"Well thank god there are no toasters around" Piper said trying not to laugh her ass off

Alex gave her a death glare and it only made Piper laugh harder because it was the same look Alex had when she threw the toaster. Alex gave up with her girlfriend and dialed Julia's number to figure out what the hell was going on. After a few rings she finally heard Julia's voice say hello.

"What the hell I thought you said I was leaving tomorrow evening not TONIGHT" Alex said all but nicely into the phone

"I am sorry Alex, but you see changed on plans you should know how that goes." Julia replied in a snotty tone.

"Yes I know damn well how it goes, but I have a fucking daughter.." Alex began to tell her and Julia cut her off

"Yeah well this wouldn't be a problem if you didn't have your girlfriend come along." Julia told her and Alex could feel her blood pressure rise and her blood begin to boil

"Listen you fucking bitch…." Alex started again but Julia cut in again

"I wouldn't finish that sentence if I was you, or someone you love will pay. You do as we say and that is final, now you be on that flight tonight or you will regret it." Julia told her and once again she hung up on Alex.

"GOD WHAT A FUCKING BITCH" Alex shouted out as she hit her hand on the steering wheel. "I COULD FUCKING KILL HER" Alex shouted while she hit her hand again.

Piper placed her hand on Alex's thigh "Hey, it's okay I am sure my mother won't mind her taking Sofia a night early." Piper began to tell her

"That isn't the fucking issue Piper, the fucking issue is she is fucking doing this because you are coming along. You think she would be fucking nice I am fucking going to make this deal for them and they are fucking me over I could fucking kill them." Alex rambled

"Now Alex I know but please don't I really don't want you to get life in prison" Piper told her "It will be okay Alex, hey look at the bright side we can start vacation a day early" Piper said In a low seductive voice while she ran her hand softly up and down Alex's thigh.

Alex looked over at her girlfriend and saw the look in her eyes "Yeah your right, well let's go home I will cancel the meeting with Nicky and go and meet Fahri to get the shit I need and then tonight me and you will start our vacation." Alex said with a smile seeing the bright side out of all this.

"There ya go, team Vause and Chapman back at it again." Piper said with a huge smile and Alex just couldn't help herself but lean over and kiss the hell out of Piper.

* * *

**Authors Note: Well there is chapter 19, I hope you all enjoyed and don't forget to REVIEW! I love getting all your reviews you guys are truly the best without you all I wouldn't have even continued with the story. Keep them coming!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Authors Note: Thank you all for the reviews and follows. I hope you all enjoy chapter 20, and once again I do not own any of these characters.**

**Also italics are song lyrics. Which I do not own.**

* * *

The couple drove back home where Piper kissed her girlfriend goodbye and drove to work, she had yet to tell Polly that she was going to Cambodia with Alex and since they were leaving tonight she figured now as a great time to tell her. Once Piper got to work she found Polly in her office, she walked inside, shut the door and sat down.

"Hey Pipes you okay?" Polly asked wondering why her friend and business partner shut the door to her office.

"Yeah Polly I am great, listen I need to talk to you." Piper told her and Polly nodded her head to tell Piper she was listening. "I need a week off" Piper told her straight up.

"A week off, why? Everything okay with Sofia and Alex?" Polly asked

Piper nodded "Yes everything is fine; I am just going to Cambodia with Alex." Piper told her and Polly's jaw dropped.

"You're going with Alex? I thought this was the whole reason why you left her in the first place?" Polly asked in confusion

"Yea I know it is, but with everything that happened we are a team well we were always a team but I wasn't thinking straight back then. Anyway the point is I am going with her, we are leaving tonight." Piper told her trying to have what she was saying make sense but she was failing.

"For a week?" Polly asked

"Well not really it will only take a day to do what she has to do hopefully, we probably Alex is pretty fucking brilliant." Piper said with a huge smile "But we decided to turn this into a vacation for just the two us, god knows we need one." Piper added.

Polly was silent for a while and Piper was afraid that her best friend would be upset with all the time off she has been taking but Piper watched Polly's face light up in a smile which told her that her best friend wasn't mad but rather okay with this. "Okay fine Pipes, just be careful okay." Polly told her and Piper stood up and walked around the desk and wrapped Polly in a hug.

"Thank you thank you, I will call you when we land I have to go home and pack if that is okay." Piper asked and Polly nodded.

"Have fun, and be careful" Polly told her once more before Piper walked out of the building and back to her car.

Meanwhile across town Alex was meeting with Fahri at his apartment. Alex got out of the car and took the elevator up to his floor and knocked on his door.

"Alex so nice to see you." Fahri greeted her

"Yeah cut the small talk; just give me what I need." Alex told him as she walked past him in the doorway.

"Man you really have changed, Alex." Fahri said as he walked over to the suitcase shaking his head.

"No shit I changed, you threatened my fucking family. So cut the fucking bullshit and give me what I fucking need.

"Alright will you fucking chill, everything you need is in the suitcase. The money is inside and the heroin is sewed inside the seams. But you should already know that." Fahri told her and Alex nodded at him. "I will call you in the morning there to let you know where to meet. Thank you again Alex." Fahri told her and shook her hand.

"Yeah well I really didn't have a fucking choice." Alex told him as she grabbed the black suitcase and walked out of the apartment.

When Alex got back to her car she sat there in the driver's seat for a few, she felt the familiar rush that use to take over her body so many years ago start to fill her body once again. "This is it" Alex said out loud to no one and started the car and drove off into traffic.

Piper pulled into her driveway and noticed that Alex still wasn't home yet but all that slowly faded away as a song on the radio caught her attention and she just sat there for a bit listening to it. She clicked the info on the dashboard and then pulled out her phone and clicked Itunes to download it. Piper felt this song had so much in common with her and Alex and she was going to have Alex listen to it on the plane.

On the way home Alex called Nicky and told her everything and that she had to cancel the meeting, Nicky understood and told Alex the same thing as Polly to be careful and Alex promised her that she would. Alex pulled into the driveway behind Piper's car but saw she was still sitting in the car. Alex got out of the car and walked up the driver side of Piper's car and knocked on the window "Pipes, you okay?" Alex asked through the window when Piper ignored her.

Still getting no answer she pressed the keypad on the car door and unlocked it. "Piper?" Alex asked and once again Piper ignored her. "Piper Chapman earth to Piper" Alex said again and this time Piper looked at her and smiled at her. "You okay?" Alex asked

Piper nodded and wrapped her arms around Alex's neck and pulled her in for a kiss, Alex put her hand on top of the car so she wouldn't tumble over, she didn't know what got it to her girlfriend but she loved it. She kissed Piper back with more passion and smiled into the kiss when Piper pulled back. "I love you" Piper said and giggled.

"I love you too, but did you do something with Polly that I should know about?" Alex asked with a smile and Piper giggled some more. "Okay kid what are you on?" Alex asked

"I am on this addicting drug that only I can have, it's called the Alex Vause Effect." Piper said with a giggle and kissed her girlfriend again.

When two broke apart Alex shook her head and laughed "Okay kid lets go inside and pack. Before someone calls the cops because you are clearly higher than a kite." Alex said as she pulled her from the car.

"I am not, I just feel like no time as passed and we are back to where we were before." Piper told her laughing again.

Alex was about to speak but Piper pushed her back against the door and started to kiss up her neck, jaw, and then finally on her lips. Alex pulled Piper closer by her hips while Piper was kneading Alex's breasts with both hands. Alex moaned into the kiss and Piper started to kiss back down Alex's neck and then up to her ear "I want to fuck you" Piper whispered in it while she kissed back down Alex's neck and gave her one more last kiss on her lips before she dropped to her knees.

As much as Alex would have loved that she pulled Piper back up to be eye level with her and Piper gave her a sad face "No don't be sad, I just know Sofia and your mom will be here soon to gather Sofies things, and I really don't want them walking in on that. Tonight baby I promise." Alex told her while she placed a sweet kiss on Piper's lips.

"Your right, let's go pack." Piper told her girlfriend and walked seductively up the stairs.

"She will kill me one of these days." Alex told Milah as she let her outside into the backyard and then made her way upstairs to pack.

Not even 30 minutes passed when they heard the front door open "Mommy, mom" Came a little girls voice that rang throughout the whole house.

"Upstairs baby" Alex answered.

Sofia and her grandmother came walking up the stairs and Sofia ran into the bedroom and jumped on the bed "Easy baby" Piper said

"Do you guys really have to go on this trip?" Sofia asked in a sad voice

Alex sat down on the bed next to Piper and wrapped the little girl in a hug between them "Yes baby we do, but I promise we will bring you home something. And next time you can come with" Alex told her while she started to tickle her.

While Alex and Sofia were having a tickle fight Piper went with her mother to pack Sofia's things. Once everything was packed Carol Chapman offered to take everyone out to dinner, they took separate cars so that Alex and Piper could leave from the restaurant and go straight to the airport. They all had a lovely dinner and then came the hardest part saying goodbye to their little girl.

Piper and Alex both kneeled to the ground and wrapped Sofia into a tight hug "You be a good girl for Mema and we will see you in a few days, I love you." Piper and Alex both told their daughter.

They waved goodbye as Alex and Piper drove off to the airport. The drive to the airport was a rather fast one, they parked the car and walked in side to cheek in and board the plane. Once they were about to take off Piper leaned over in her seat and bought Alex in for a passionate sweet kiss "Let our vacation begin." Piper whispered against her lips and pulled back and watched the plane take off through the window.

About an hour into their flight Piper pulled out her phone and earphones and gave Alex them "What's this?" Alex asked as she took them for Piper's hand.

"I want you to listen to this song, I heard it today." Piper told her and Alex nodded and put the earphones in while Piper scrolled through her song list and then hit play.

After Alex finished listening to the song she pulled out the earphones and grabbed Piper's hand and squeezed it tightly "Okay first off I want to clarify a few things and I will use the lyrics to help me" Alex told her

"_Do you feel lonely_

_When you're here by my side_"

"No I do not feel lonely when you are by my side, I feel lonely when you are not by my side" Alex told her with a kiss.

"_Where would you be_

_If you weren't here with me"_

"You want to know where I would be Pipes if I wasn't here with you, I would be dead. If I didn't have you I wouldn't know what I would do. The first time you left me I became a junkie, well if I didn't have you I would literally kill myself. Because without you and Sofia there is no point to life I wouldn't be able to survive without you Piper Chapman. "

"_Where would you go_

_If you were single and free_"

"Where would I go, if I wasn't dead I would find you and kick whoever you were with ass and beg for you back. And I wouldn't be free without you I would be trapped in my mind with dark thoughts with you Piper I am free."

"_Who would you love_

_Would it be me_

_Where would you be"_

"And finally, I would only love you. You are the only person I have ever truly loved and will always love. Well beside my mom and Sofia, but you get that. So where would I be? I would be right where I am, with you and our family. I love you Piper Chapman and don't ever forget that." Alex told her and she saw the tears fill in Piper's eyes which she was pretty sure was matching her own.

Piper pulled her in for a kiss and then pulled back and smiled "That is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me. I love you too" Piper told her

Alex smiled at her then turned the question on her "Where would you be Piper? If you weren't here with me" Alex asked her

"I would be anywhere, just as long as it was with you. Because there is no one else or anywhere else I would rather be than with you." Piper told her as they both smiled at each other.

* * *

**Authors Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, a quick few side notes.**

**1. The song is called Where Would you Be by Martina McBride**

**2. The part of the Heroin being sewed into the seams of the suitcase, that was taken by Piper Kerman's memoir she mentioned it. **

**Last but not least Don't forget to review and tell me what you all think. You guys are simply the best!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Authors Note: Thank you all for the reviews, and I hope you all like this chapter as well. It is the moment we have all been waiting for. Once again I do not own any of these characters, nor do I own the song lyrics which are in italics. **

**Enjoy Chapter 21!**

* * *

Alex and Piper both felt like the flight was taking longer than usual, the last time they went to Cambodia was many years ago before they both went to prison. Piper had just woken up from a nap and saw Alex was watching her sleep; Piper smiled up at her and Alex gave her a quick smile Piper knew that Alex was not doing well with all the turbulence. Not many people knew this about Alex but even though she had traveled the world she hated to fly. "How long was I asleep?" Piper asked in a sleep filled voice

"A couple of hours, god knows how you were able to sleep." Alex told her

"I had you next to me, I knew I was safe. Are we almost there?" Piper asked with a smile while she took Alex's hand.

"Yeah almost, and I will be kissing the ground when we land." Alex told her jokingly but Piper knew that she was serious. "Hey Pipes I have a question, why did you have me listen to that song earlier?" Alex asked

Piper knew it was only a matter of time before Alex had asked her about it, and instead of telling her no reason she decided to be honest with her "I heard it and it made me think of you. It bought me back to Litchfield when we were on your bunk and I had just told you all my cards were on the table, and you told me that if I wanted to go have babies and remodel my bathroom then go nest." Piper began to tell her and stopped but Alex nodded at her to continue "The thing is Alex, I feel like I am holding you back from whatever it is you would be doing if you weren't with me. I feel like this is all an act and one day you will wake up and wonder what the hell happened with your life and regret everything. I know it may seem like I am thinking about myself but I know you Alex you are free-spirited and I don't want to hold you back. I don't want to lose you, but I also don't want you to be unhappy." Piper told her and Alex held her hand even tighter while Piper looked down into her lap.

Alex was shocked with Piper, she didn't know what had gotten into her but she had to know she was happy, Alex placed her free hand under Piper's chin and moved her head so that Piper was now looking at her and Piper tried to move away so she wasn't looking at Alex. "Piper, look at me." Alex asked and Piper wouldn't "Please?" Alex asked again and this time Piper complied "You have to understand this, I am happy you have to believe that. You aren't holding me back, I will be honest yes there was times when I thought about going back to the cartels" Alex said in a whisper and Piper tried to pull away again but Alex stopped her "Hey let me finish, but I didn't that part of my life is done with, I never want to go back to it. I just want to be with you, you make me happy Piper, our family makes me happy. You know what wouldn't make me happy?" Alex asked her and Piper shook her head no, "If I didn't have you and Sofia, I would be miserable, so don't ever think you are holding me back from doing what I want, or that I am unhappy because I am very happy and I am doing what I want because I am with you." Alex told her sweetly and placed a sweet kiss on their conjoined hands.

Piper smiled at her and Alex smiled back "Do you mean it?" Piper asked, she had to make sure.

Alex laughed slightly and Piper knew that laugh, Alex always did it when Piper asked something stupid when she had already known the answer "Yes Pipes, I mean it. I love you and that year I spent in Litchfield alone without you, when I couldn't see you every day those were the worst days of my life because you weren't there to share them with. I never want to be without you." Alex told her and gave her another kiss.

Alex pulled out her Iphone and went straight to Youtube "What are you doing Alex?" Piper asked

Alex did a few typing and then plugged the earphones in and handed them to Piper "Since you had me listen to a song, I am having you do the same but I have two. This is how I feel Piper and always will." Alex told her as Piper put in the earphones and pressed play.

"_I loved you since the very first day_

_When I caught you looking my way_

_I smiled and just knew it"_

Were the first lyrics Piper heard and it took her back to the first day she met Alex when she walked into that bar.

_"It's nice to have someone so honestly devoted_  
_But when it's said and done girl I hope you know that_

_The traveling, the singing, it don't mean nothing without you_  
_The fast cars, the guitars, they are all just second to_  
_This life, this love that you and I've been dreaming of for so long_  
_Would all be as good as gone without you_

_Oh Without you yea yea_

_Along comes a baby girl_  
_And suddenly my little world_  
_Just got a whole lot bigger, yes it did_  
_And people that I barely knew_  
_They love me cause I'm part of you_  
_Man it's tough to figure"_

When the first song ended Alex took the phone and put on the other song that she wanted Piper to listen to.

"_The other day when someone asked me_

_"Are you living your dream? "_

_I didn't know what to say_

_I honestly had to think_

_I try to be so many places at the same time_

_Every day a million things cluttering up my mind_

_Another feather falling off my wings_

_I climb so high it gets hard to breathe_

_Forget to remember what I really need_

_What means the most to me_

_Is waking up next to you_

_Feel the morning breeze_

_You're my favorite thing and I love_

_Coming home to your arms_

_When you kiss me hello_

_It's these simple things_

_That mean the most to me_

_That mean the most to me, yeah_

_Every time I have to leave_

_I feel like I am leaving a part of me_

_You're the only place I wanna be_

_Well nothing else matters I just lose focus_

_When you're not around you're still the only one I notice_

_I can't help the way I feel_

_It doesn't matter if I win or lose_

_'Cause what means the most to me_

_Is waking up next to you_

_When you're holding me_

_And have a little time to play_

_In your arms, race your heart, laugh 'til it gets dark_

_It's these simple things that mean the most to me_

_No more days far away where I miss you_

_No more nights trying to fall asleep without you_

_From now on I'm always gonna be there_

_I won't miss another day that we won't share_

_I'll be there_

_'Cause you mean the most to me_

_Oh, you mean the most to me_

_Now that I'm here with you_

_I will stay by your side_

_I won't leave you this time_

_Oh no_

_The next time that someone asks me_

_"Are you living your dream? "_

_I guess I'll know what to say_

_I won't even have to think"_

When the song ended Piper pulled out the earphones and looked at Alex with tears in her eyes "You mean the most to me too" Piper said while she pulled Alex in for a quick kiss.

"So don't ever for a second doubt that I am not happy because I am." Alex told Piper while Piper leaned her head on her shoulder and Alex leaned hers on top of Piper's. The two stayed like this for the rest of the flight, once they landed and grabbed their bags they walked hand in hand out the airports entrance "Welcome to Cambodia Ms. Chapman." Alex said to her while she pulled her for a kiss as they walked over to a cab but before Alex got inside she did exactly what she told Piper she would do. She dropped to the ground and kiss it, and Piper just had to laugh.

The car ride to hotel was a quiet one, Alex and Piper sat snuggled up to each other in the backseat, when they reached the hotel the cab driver opened the door for the couple and Alex put out her hand for Piper to grab. "May I help you?" The lady behind the front desk as Piper and Alex approached.

"Yes I would like to check in, reservations are under Vause." Alex told the lady

"Oh yes of course, here is your key" The lady told Alex only while she flashed a smile at her, Piper being Piper was jealous and wrapped her arm around Alex and gave her a kiss on Alex's neck while she gave the women a death glare.

"Thank you" Alex told her while she took the key from her hand, then her and Piper walked off to the elevator.

Alex was pleased that they were the only two in the elevator, once the doors shut she quickly pinned Piper to the back wall and kissed her with passion. Piper moaned into the kiss and jumped up on Alex while she wrapped her legs around her waist. Alex had begun to kiss down Piper's neck but then decided to whisper in her ear "Is my baby jealous?" Alex asked in a low deep voice while she bit gently down on her ear which only made Piper moan out loud.

"Yes you are mine." Piper growled out while she pulled Alex in for another kiss but the two were quickly interrupted by the dinging of the elevator.

Alex placed Piper down because she couldn't carry her and the bags to the room. Once they reached the door Alex had a hard time putting the key in since Piper was kissing her neck and touching her all over "Pipes baby you got to stop if you want to go inside" Alex told her but Piper didn't seem to care about going inside.

"Everyone can just watch" Piper told her and then quickly went back to kissing her neck.

After what seemed like forever Alex finally got the door opened and they both walked inside. Piper was shocked by what she saw, a large room with a king sized bed with rose petals spread out on top of the blankets, a sliding glass door that over looked a beach, and two glasses with a bottle of wine for the both of them. "Oh my god Alex!" Piper shirked, even though she should know by now that Alex always went all out.

"You like?" Alex asked when she walked up and wrapped her arms around Piper from behind, as she started to kiss her neck.

Piper turned around in her arms "I love it" Piper told her before she attacked her lips with her own. Alex kissed her back with just as much passion and pulled her closer. While they were kissing Piper began to walk them back towards the bed without breaking the kiss. Piper pushed Alex back on to the bed so that she was sitting and pulled back, Alex tried to stop her but Piper gave her a seductive sly grin that always made Alex insides melt. Piper pulled her phone out of her pocket and clicked music and pressed play while she put the phone on the dresser behind her. "_Move and Groove Together" _filled the hotel room which took them both back to the night Alex asked Piper to go to Bali with her. And just like that night Piper began to give Alex a dance.

Piper stripped off her clothes so she was now in her black lacy panties and bra while Alex was resting against the headboard while she watched her sexy girlfriend. Piper crawled onto the bed and made her way over to Alex where she crawled into her lap to straddle her. While Piper was grinding against her while she moved to place kisses on her girlfriend's neck. Alex had enough of the teasing and wanted to touch Piper but when she went to Piper grabbed her hands and moved them up to the headboard to place them there "No touching" Piper growled out and moved against Alex faster.

Piper knew the effect she was having on Alex and that only made her more turned on "Do you want touch me?" Piper whispered while she moved her hands to her back to unhook her bra.

"I want to do more than touch" Alex answered back and then her mouth went dry when she watched Piper pull her bra away.

"Is that so?" Piper teased while she was now playing with her own breasts while she watched her girlfriend nod her head. Alex's knuckles were now turning white from gripping the headboard so hard because she knew Piper would stop if she touched her.

Piper was grinding more into her girlfriends lap while she was squeezing her breasts but then she decided to have more fun, she left one hand on her breast while she moved her other slowly down her stomach to the top of her panties. Alex watched the hand with such devotion while Piper watched her eyes get a shade darker with arousal. "Don't you dare" Alex told her through clenched teeth.

"Don't do what?" Piper teased before she took a step further "This?" Piper asked while she slipped her hand under her panties.

Finally Alex snapped she let go of the headboard grabbed Piper's hips and pushed her backwards on the bed which made Piper giggle while Alex attacked her lips. "Yes that, this is mine." Alex growled playfully while she moved her hand down to make sure her point was clear. Piper moaned and pulled Alex in for another kiss, it felt like the old days when they traveled together but just as their fun was about to begin it ended.

"Fuck" Alex and Piper both muttered out when they heard Alex's ring tone blasting from her phone. "I should of turned that off, maybe they will go away if Ignore it." Alex said quickly before she kissed Piper and then began to kiss down her neck to her chest. The silence didn't last for more than two seconds before the phone starting going off again.

"Babe get the phone." Piper told her just as frustrated as Alex.

Alex grunted out as she got off Piper and walked over to where her phone was, saw it was Fahri and slid the bar across to answer "What" Alex said in an angry voice.

"Well hello to you too, bad flight?" Fahri asked

"No, bad timing. What do you want?" Alex asked him

"You have to go to the old drop off spot when you were working, two men will meet you there. Names are Tom and Trevor. Don't fuck this up." Fahri told her and Alex could feel her blood begin to boil even more.

"RIGHT NOW" Alex shouted into the phone, while she watched Piper pull back on her clothes.

"I'm sorry but yes." Fahri told her "Good luck you will do great, you are the best" Fahri added before he hung up on Alex.

Alex slammed the phone down on the counter "Fuck fuck fuck" Alex just kept saying over and over again.

Piper walked over to her girlfriend and wrapped her arms around her tightly "Shh it's okay, we have the rest of the vacation to have some fun and alone time. Let's go and get this done." Piper told her while she placed a kiss on Alex's cheek.

Alex pushed her back "No Pipes you are not coming with me, this is far too dangerous." Alex told her but Piper wouldn't have it.

"I am coming Alex and that is final, I will sit in the car." Piper told her and Alex laughed

"We don't have a car Piper." Alex told her and Piper shook her head

"I rented one; I knew we would need it." Piper told her "Now no more complaints" Piper told her and kissed her once again.

"Jesus fine, let's do this." Alex told her while she walked over to her bag where she put her two guns in their safes, unlocked it and tucked one inside her jeans and moved her jacket so it was covered while she held the other one. Then they walked out of the room with the bag Alex needed in tow.

The drive over to Alex's old drop of spot wasn't far from the hotel; it was in an abandoned building on an old dirt road. Piper was a little worried about the location but she knew with this job location was everything. They reached the building and saw that two cars were already there, Alex parked their rental next to them and turned the car engine off, put her other gun in the glove department for Piper in case anything was to happen and looked at Piper while she took her hand. "Now promise me you will stay here. I will be back shortly. I love you" Alex told her while she gave Piper a kiss.

"I promise, be careful and I love you too." Piper told her and watched Alex exit the car, grab the bag out of the trunk and enter the building.

When Alex entered the building she saw two men maybe in their 30's sitting around a broken table "You must Tom and Trevor?" Alex asked the men.

"You Alex?" One of the men asked and Alex nodded her head. "Good you got what we need?" the man asked

"Yes it is all right here." Alex said while she pointed to the suitcase that was on the ground next to her.

"Bring it here" Said the other man

Alex walked over to the table where the men were seated and placed the suitcase on top and opened it and ripped the seams. "Here is everything" Alex told them while she felt a hand on her ass. "Whose hand is this?" Alex asked while she grabbed it and lifted it off her ass

"What is a pretty thing like you do working for them; you belong in bigger and better cartels." The man who hand was just on her ass asked her.

"I am great where I am, now you put your hand back on my ass I will break it." Alex told them while the other man was busy sampling the heroin.

"How about you and I go and have a little fun?" The man asked while he placed his hand back on Alex's ass. Alex had enough he grabbed his wrist but Alex was too slow the man turned her around and pressed her back to his front and wrapped his arm around her neck. "Careful lady you don't know who you are messing with" the man told her while Alex tried to break free.

"Hey man just leave her alone and try this, this is fucking the good stuff." The man who was sampling the heroin told his perverted buddy.

The man tried it and agreed with his buddy that the heroin was good but he still wanted to have his way with Alex, when Alex refused he threw one of the chairs into the glass window which shattered into a million pieces.

Meanwhile outside the building Piper heard the voices and then saw a chair come flying out of the window, she didn't know what was happening but she wasn't taking a chance of something happening to Alex. Piper took off her seat belt, grabbed the gun from the glove department and stormed into the empty building.

When Piper entered she saw Alex was once again in a choke hold and trying to escape, the man who was holding her noticed she had a gun on her and now it was pointed at her head. The second man of the two didn't care what was happening he was too busy counting the money.

"Suck my dick, you filthy bitch" The man demanded of Alex while he pushed her to her knees with a gun to her head.

Piper stepped closer and raised her gun ready to shoot "Step the fuck back" Piper yelled while she pointed the gun straight at the man.

The man didn't do what she said she fired a warning shoot "I said step the fuck back or this time I won't fucking miss" Piper said through clenched teeth.

"Trevor buddy, I think she means business come on let's just go" The man who was only to be Tom told his buddy but he wasn't listening.

"Nah she won't shoot me, you wanna join blondie?" Trevor asked Piper, but was quickly knocked to the ground. While he was distracted Alex stood up and kicked him in the back of his legs.

"You don't fucking talk to her like that" Alex shouted at him while she grabbed the gun out of his hand and pointed it straight at his head. "I will fucking pull the trigger if you don't get out of here now." Alex told him and when Trevor didn't move, Alex fired a shot next to his head.

"Come on man, I'm leaving you coming I ain't dying for you. Tell your boss we will be in contact." Tom told him.

"I would listen to your buddy, get the fuck out of here. Or I will fucking kill you" Alex told him and Trevor quickly got to his feet and followed Tom out of the building.

When the two men were gone, Piper ran into Alex's arms and squeezed her tightly "Are you okay?" Piper asked

"Yes I am fine, I thought I told you to stay in the car?" Alex teased

"I heard the yelling and saw the chair, I wasn't going to let anything happen to you." Piper told her not wanting to let her go.

Alex squeezed back tighter "Aww my knight and shining armor, I hated the way he spoke to you. I wanted to fucking kill him." Alex told her

"So did I" Piper said with a smile "I am glad you're okay" Piper said and they both made their way back to the car.

Once they were back in the car, Alex quickly started the car and drove back to the hotel. They quickly made their way back to their room and shut the door. The whole way to the hotel Alex kept checking the rear view mirror to make sure they weren't being followed. Alex pulled Piper to sit next to her on the bed and looked her in the eyes "Well now the deal is done, let's call Fahri to find out who sent to bomb." Alex told her while she pressed his contact info and hit call. She put him on speaker phone and prayed that he would answer.

"Hello" Came Fahri voice through the whole room.

"Hey the deal is done, they loved the shit and they will be in contact in the next few days." Alex told him and she could literally hear the smile form on his face thousands of miles away.

"Oh Alex you are the best, I knew you could do it. Julia she did it, they loved it" Fahri shouted into the phone and Piper just had to laugh, but Alex knew that the deal wasn't done yet. "Why don't you come back Alex you are the fucking best." Fahri added in excitement.

"Nope we aren't done; we had a deal, now tell me who sent the bomb." Alex demanded to know.

Just then when Piper and Alex thought their day couldn't get any worse, from being interrupted during their alone time, to dealing some fucking insane drug cartels, to now hearing two names come out of Fahri's mouth on who sent the bomb,

"Can you repeat that please, I don't think I heard you right." Alex asked him

"I said the people who sent the bomb was Tiffany Doggett and Larry Bloom." Fahri told them once again.

* * *

**Authors Note: Well there is chapter 21, I hope you all enjoyed and don't forget to review!**

**Also a couple side notes:**

**1. The first song is Without You by Keith Urban**

**2. The second song is What Means The Most To Me by Colbie Caillat**

**3. The third song mentioned is Move and Groove Together by Benny Latimore, which is playing in the first episode of Orange is the New Black when Piper is stripping for Alex. **


	22. Chapter 22

**Authors Note: Hey everyone I am so sorry for delay in updating, was effected by a bit of writers block. But it all good now, thank you all for the reviews and hope you all enjoy chapter 22 ;). Once again I do not own any of these characters. **

* * *

Both women sat there on the bed shocked by the names when suddenly all the blood in Alex's body went straight to her head and she felt a rush. "Thanks Fahri, gotta go bye" She said quickly and then hung up the phone while she threw it not caring where it landed. "I'm going to fucking kill them, I am not even going to think twice I will fucking kill them" Alex rambled on while Piper just sat there watching, more in shock than anything else. "I knew I should have fucking killed that meth head when I had a chance, damn it Piper I wish you did. As for Larry well he went too fucking far that fucking pussy is gonna fucking die" Alex yelled while she picked up the vase that was on the dresser and threw it at the wall and got some thrill out of watching the water run down the walls. "That will be their fucking blood" Alex yelled.

Piper watched in amazement, she has never seen Alex this mad and she's seen her mad plenty of times but the rage that was inside her was nothing she has ever witnessed before. Alex was pacing the room back and forth carrying on her rant, she knew Alex had every right to be upset but she really didn't want her going to prison for life for murder. When Alex had her back turned toward Piper, she quickly got up from the bed and walked over to her and wrapped her arms around her but was quickly shoved backwards by Alex's elbow.

"Shit Alex what the fuck?" Piper gasped as she stumbled backwards, Alex was very strong and sometimes it seems she really didn't know how strong she really was.

Alex seemed to ignore everything that was around her and Piper wasn't going to stand for her, she quickly got up from the floor and pushed Alex forward into the wall "I am not the one you should be mad at" Piper yelled into her face.

"Fuck yea it is, you are the one who got involved with that pussy fuck" Alex yelled right back not seeming to fully think about what she was saying.

"Well how the fuck would I have known you would have ratted me out to the fucking feds and end up in prison with you then back together. So don't fucking blame this on me…." Piper began to yell at her but Alex cut her off.

"And don't even get me started on that fucking meth head; she wants revenge on you for fucking Christmas Eve so yeah this is your fucking fault." Alex yelled while she flipped their position and pinned Piper to the wall.

"BECAUSE YOU DECIDED TO FUCK WITH HER ALEX NOT ME THIS IS YOUR DOING." Piper yelled losing her cool even more now than before, who the fuck does Alex think she is blaming this on me.

"Whatever Pipes, it doesn't fucking matter all that matters is that I am going to fucking kill them both. That fucking meth head as pushed it way too far, she should have stayed in psych. As for Larry he just wants you back and by killing me seems like the only way he can have you in his mind and I am not fucking losing him to you again." Alex told her while she still held Piper against the wall.

Piper was shocked by her last words, and pushed Alex off her "Fuck you Alex, fuck you" Piper kept telling her over and over while she gripped her hands into fists and tried to stay calm.

"So you do fucking want him don't you? God again I fall for this bullshit. Hmm maybe that's why you accused me of cheating, because it actually you" Alex yelled out into the room, not caring about other guests in the hotel.

At that exact moment Piper lost all control of her body and swung her fist right through the wall "FUCK YOU ALEX, you're going to stand there and fucking accuse me of cheating and with Larry have you lost your fucking god damn mind? I don't fucking want him, I never ever actually wanted to be with him but I lost you I left you, you were the only fucking person I want and wanted." Piper yelled as she got right in Alex's face.

Alex had never seen Piper act like this, but if she was being truly and completely honest the sight of angry Piper turned her on. "Fine don't fucking say anything" Piper said and took Alex right out of her thoughts.

In that moment Alex decided to have a little fun with Piper, see how wild up she could get her, "What Pipes, I don't think you fucking love me anymore, I think you much rather have Larry or make that anyone with a dick." Alex snapped sharply at her while she gave Piper a hard shove and watched her fall back into the wall.

"For fucks sake this again" Piper yelled back while she remembered it was almost similar to what Alex told her when she left the first time all those years ago.

Alex swayed her hips as she walked over to Piper as she felt and saw Piper eyes watch her the entire time, she quickly put her hand on Piper's chest and pushed her back against the wall, as she pressed her body against her. "Yea this again, I just don't think you want me anymore Piper Chapman" Alex growled into her ear.

Piper tried to get away, but Alex just kept pressing on "Why you trying to fight me?" Alex demanded to know, Piper didn't answer her she just kept on moving. "See Baby, that hurts me I just want to be with you" Alex teased and whispered into her ear while she nibbled on it.

Piper tried to quiet her moan; she didn't want Alex to know she was enjoying this little game as much as she was. But Alex did hear the moan and smiled. "Yeah well I wasn't the one playing the blame game earlier Alex" Piper said while she went to push her back but Alex caught her arms just in time and pinned her to the wall.

"Not so fast Chapman, I want to know why you are leaving me. Can I not please you enough? That's a big ego downer if Larry can please you better than I can. Can he make you come more than seven times in one night? Can he touch you as good as I can? Can he love you as good as I can?" Alex growled into Pipers ear.

Piper tried her hardest to stand her ground, but she was losing fast to Alex's voice. Her best bet was to remain silent but she knew that would only edge Alex on more "Who said I was leaving you for him, maybe I met someone else" Piper whispered as she watched Alex's eyes go a shade darker.

Alex was struck by her words, and knew exactly where to go next. Alex nibbled on Piper's ears some more before she whispered "Can they make you as wet as I can?" Alex asked while Piper tried to stifle a moan which didn't go unnoticed by Alex "Hmm should I take that as a no? I bet if I check right now you are wet for me." Alex whispered while she kissed Piper's neck and took both her wrists into her left hand while her right hand moved slowly down Piper's body knowing the exact places to touch to get receive a moan from the sexy blonde. When Alex reached the top of Piper's jeans she unhooked the button and played with it a bit while she looked Piper dead in the eyes "Not going to stop me? You really do want me to touch you don't you?" Alex playfully asked her and she watched Piper's eyes light up.

Piper had enough of Alex's game, she yanked her right wrist free from Alex's hold and grabbed Alex's hand and slowly moved in down into her pants and under her panties. She watched Alex eyes fill more with lust, when she knew Alex would leave her hand there she let go of her wrist and wrapped her hand around the back of Alex's neck "You feel that? That is for you and only for you. No one has ever made me that wet and no one ever will except for you." Piper told her while she looked deep into her eyes and pulled Alex's face closer to her "Now fuck me" Piper whispered against her lips before she pulled her in for a kiss.

Both women moaned into the kiss while they fought for dominance, when suddenly Piper was taken off guard by Alex removing her hand and lifting her up against the wall "Wrap your legs around my waist" Alex half asked half demanded. Piper did what she was told and jumped into Alex's arms and began to kiss down her neck. But again Piper was taken off guard; Alex turned and threw her onto the bed.

Alex watched Piper's little body bounce on the bed when she threw her, she didn't mean to throw her that hard but Piper didn't seem to mind since she let out a giggle. "I thought you wanted to touch me?" Piper said with a smirk while she removed her shirt.

"I thought I was gonna get a show like earlier" Alex said with a wink.

Piper moved back on the bed and rested against the headboard, never taking her eyes off of Alex. "You want a show baby; I'll give you a show." Piper said in a seductive tone while she began to slowly take off her bra.

Alex sat down on the dresser behind her never taking her eyes of Piper. She watched as Piper began to slowly squeeze both her breasts then looked directly in Alex's eyes "You want a show like earlier baby, come here and sit down." Piper told her while she moved her finger in a come here motion and slowly began to pull her jeans off her body.

Alex slowly made her way off the dresser, and added an extra sway to her hips while she walked over to the bed and sat down. Piper pushed her back so that her back hit the headboard and she quickly climbed on top of her to straddle Alex. Piper looked her dead in the eyes and took her hands just like she had done earlier and placed them on the headboard "Now remember Ms. Vause, no touching" Piper said in a low voice and knew exactly what she was doing to Alex.

Piper let go of Alex's hands when she knew she wouldn't move them and began her show all over again just like earlier, she began to grid against Alex while she moved her hands back up to her body to play with her breasts. Alex was watching Piper like she was the only thing in the world like she wouldn't be able to breathe if she stopped. Piper let out a soft moan, while she continued and then began to slowly move her hand down her body. "Now keep your hands to self, or I stop" Piper told Alex while she continued to move her hips on Alex's body.

Alex let out a moan as she watched Piper's hand disappear into panties, Piper saw that Alex's knuckles were turning white from squeezing so tightly and she took it one step further "Mmm, I'm so fucking wet." Piper gasped out and Alex knew that she had now begun to finger herself. "Do you wish this was you Alex?" Piper asked out.

Alex mouth was so dry she felt like she couldn't even answer so she just nodded and Piper just smiled and threw her head back and moaned out "Oh God."

Alex couldn't stop the moan that came out of her mouth as she felt Piper's wetness as she moved against her, she wanted to touch her so bad but she didn't want Piper to stop the show.

Piper let out another moan and then slowly removed her hand out of her panties and bought one finger up to her mouth and licked it clean while she watched Alex's eyes dilate "Wanna a taste baby?" Piper asked and Alex nodded thinking this was just another part of Piper's tease, not thinking she would actually get a taste. When Piper surprised her and bought her finger that she didn't clean and pressed it to Alex's lips "Then suck Vause" Piper demanded and Alex did what she was told.

Alex pulled Pipers finger into her mouth and sucked the sweet juices that she craved so much. Piper moaned out at just the touch of Alex's tongue wrapped around her finger but quickly pulled her finger away and roughly pulled Alex closer to her and shoved her tongue into her mouth. "I taste so much better when the taste of me is mixed with the taste of you." Piper whispered against her lips "Now please Alex fuck me." Piper growled out.

When the words hit Alex's ears she wasted no time and flipped Piper on to her back "My pleasure." Alex told her and kissed her and Piper just wrapped her arms and legs around her girlfriend. "You sure I'll be enough?" Alex teased while she kissed down her neck to her chest.

"Don't be a tease, and you have always been enough" Piper moaned out when she felt Alex's lips latch on to her breast and sucked on her nipple into her mouth. Piper pulled Alex back up to be eye level with her and began to pull Alex's shirt off her body and quickly ripped her bra off and threw it not caring where it landed. While Alex while pushed Piper's panties off her body and slowly kissed down her body not going anywhere near where Piper wanted her most.

"Alex Please" Piper moaned out just wanting to feel Alex

"Your so wet Pipes, god I love it. God I love you" Alex moaned out while she kissed the inside of Piper's thighs.

"I love you too Alex Vause and never forget that, now please fuck me, make love to me I don't care which just touch me" Piper demanded while she moved Alex's head closer to where she wanted her.

Alex finally gave in and ran her tongue against Piper "Oh fuck Alex" Piper moaned loudly which only made Alex smile into her while she licked her. Then took it one step further and entered Piper with one finger, and then another. "God Alex yes." Piper yelled clearly not caring about anyone else who might be in the hotel.

Alex was in mid thrust into Piper when she stopped her by grabbing her "Alex wait." Piper told her.

Alex stopped what she was doing and made her way back up her body to look her in the eyes "Did I hurt you? You okay?" Alex began to ramble but Piper cut her short with a slight laugh.

"No baby you didn't hurt me, I just want to touch you as well." Piper told her while she began to push Alex's jeans off along with her panties as Alex helped her. Once they were off Piper wasted no time and quickly thrusted three fingers inside Alex.

"Jesus Pipes" Alex half moaned half gasped

"Just fuck me" Piper demanded

Alex did what she was told and quickly moved the two fingers that were already in Piper quickly in and out before she added the third. "Yes baby just like that" Piper yelled.

"Does my baby want it rough?" Alex asked

"What do you think?" Piper told her while she went harder and deeper into Alex.

Alex may have been the one on top but Piper was clearly the one in control, "Mmm Pipes, fuck you feel so good." Alex moaned out while she latched on to Pipers neck determined to leave a mark as she too picked up the pace to match Piper's.

"Fuck Alex harder" Piper moaned out and to emphasize her point she began to thrust harder into Alex.

Alex did what she was told while she pulled back to see the nice red mark she had left on Piper's neck and smiled but quickly gasped out when she felt Piper's free hand nails dig into her back. "Oh fuck Pipes, again." Alex moaned into her ear while she bit down.

The couple was moving together going faster and harder than humanly possible trying to get as close as possible to each other. Alex could tell Piper was close when she felt Piper's walls start to tighten around her. "Yeah that its baby, come for me." Alex moaned out as she looked directly into her eyes.

"Come with me" Piper told her and quickened her pace into Alex when she felt Alex was about to come as well.

"Fuck yes Alex. I'm cumming..I"m cum…" Piper screamed out when she lost her words completely and came all over Alex's fingers while she dug her nails into and down Alex's back.

All it took for Alex was to watch Piper come and she quickly followed over the edge while she moaned out Piper's name.

Both women were covered in sweat while they lay there against each other trying to catch their breath. "Did you really mean what you said?" Piper asked her when she finally got enough strength to speak again.

Alex rolled off of Piper and onto her back and pulled Piper close and wrapped her arms around her. "No Pipes, I was just mad. I shouldn't have taken it out on you. None of this is your fault, but the part of me killing Larry and that meth head, I was very serious about." Alex told her and pulled her in for a kiss.

"Baby please let the police handle it; I don't want to lose you because of them." Piper told her but Alex silenced her with a kiss.

"Don't worry I won't kill them, just fuck them up enough to make them wish they are dead." Alex whispered against her lips. "I love you "Alex added.

"I love you too" Piper smiled back

Alex flipped them so that Piper was on her back again "But I was done with you yet" Alex growled and kissed while she moved her hand down her body while Piper moaned and giggled.

Alex and Piper made love for the rest of the afternoon and night, and fell asleep in each other's arms. But when Piper woke up a couple of hours later to go another round with Alex, she saw that she was gone.

* * *

**Authors Note: Well there you have it chapter 22, hope you all enjoyed and don't forget to review and tell me what you think or what you would like to see happen. You guys are the best!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Authors Note: Thank you all for the reviews, I am so glad you all enjoyed the last chapter. Once again I do not own any of these characters and I hope you Enjoy this chapter as well.**

**Also Italics are song lyrics.**

* * *

Piper quickly got out of the bed and called out for Alex, she got no answer and found out she was alone in the room. "Fuck where did she go?" Piper said out loud as she grabbed her nearby clothes and through them on. She spotted her cell phone nearby on the counter and grabbed it and dialed Alex's number.

"The voicemail you are trying to reach is full, thank you goodbye" is what greeted Piper.

"Fuck how many times have I told her to clear her voicemail…Jesus Alex" Piper yelled while she grabbed her room key and walked out of the room hoping that Alex was just in the lobby looking for food.

Meanwhile on a beach in Cambodia Alex was hastily walking back and forth trying to find anyone she may recognize from her previous trips here. "Fuck Vause you expect people to still look the same, hell they are probably in jail by now." Alex mumbled under her breath to herself when a light caught her eye.

Alex walked toward the light and saw it was coming from a porch of a small beach house she looked at the number and saw it was 453 and quickly got a smile on her face "Please let it be them" Alex once again mumbled to herself, as she made her way to the back steps and over to the sliding glass doors to see that every light in the house was on. Alex gently knocked on the glass hoping that someone would answer and that somebody would be someone she knew. Alex watched a shadow appear on the wall near the stair well and watched the man walk over to the door.

"Holy shit Alex!" Came the man's voice, Alex may not of recognized him but she sure as hell knew the voice belonged to her one time friend Mitchel. He had gotten into shape since the last time she had seen him and decided to grow his blonde hair long and into dreadlocks. He was now seriously living the beach boy dream he had always wanted for himself, and she was happy for him.

"Hey man, damn you changed" Alex told him while she pulled him in for a hug.

"Yeah girl, can't say you have you haven't changed a bit, sure as hell looking good as always." Mitchel said with a smile "What brings you around here." Mitchel asked while he welcomed Alex inside.

"Babe who is it" Came a guy's voice from upstairs

"Shit please tell me you're still with that wonderful man of yours" Alex gasped out once she heard the voice. When suddenly both of them heard running down the stairs.

"Shit ALEX VAUSE IS THAT YOU?" Shouted the man.

"Shit Chase man how you been?" Alex asked while she walked over to him and gave him a huge hug. "I'm glad you two are still together" Alex told them both happily.

"What the hell brings you here; we haven't seen you in damn I don't know how long." Chase asked Alex while Mitchel bought them all in a beer.

"Man I know too long, I'm here on vacation with my girlfriend." Alex began to tell them while she took the beer but Mitchel cut her off.

"Please tell me you are still with that feisty hot blonde" Mitchel said with a smile and Chase hit him. "Sorry babe, but she was cute" Mitchel apologized and Alex blushed.

"Piper yea we broke up for a bit, but we are really good now." Alex once again began to explain but now it was Chase who interrupted.

"If you two are so good, then why the hell isn't she here?" Chase asked and Mitchel gave him a look as to not be rude.

"Hey man it's okay and well Piper she's um in bed" Alex said with a wicked grin.

"Alex you sly fox, your still giving that girl seven orgasms a night aren't you." Chase beamed and Alex sat there with a huge ass grin. "Now I know that look It's more now isn't it?" Chase asked and Alex just smiled.

Meanwhile back at the hotel Piper had just arrived at the lobby of the hotel and she scanned the room for any sign of Alex. When she came up empty-handed she walked over to the front of the desk to notice that the very same woman who had checked them in was behind it "Can I help you?" The woman asked

"Yeah I am sure you remember me, came in with that hot brunette you kept flirting with" Piper told her and the woman nodded that she remembered "Have you seen her?" Piper asked

"Nope I haven't and I've been here all night, she single now?" Was all the women got out before Piper grabbed the collar of her shirt and pulled her toward her so that her face was mere inches away from Piper's.

"You listen here you sluty bitch, so help me you go near my girlfriend let alone look her way I will put you in the fucking ground you understand me? The fucking ground" Piper told her through clenched teeth while the woman's face was filled with fear but still nodded her head. "Good" Piper said before she pushed the woman backwards and walked out of the hotel doors.

Alex was sitting around in the living room of the beach house bullshitting with Chase and Mitchel when she remembered that once they had gotten back to the hotel room she had turned her cell phone off and never turned it back on. "Shit" Alex mumbled and grabbed her cell phone and turned it on.

"You okay there Alex?" Chase asked

"Yeah I just forgot my cell phone was off, I hope Piper wake." Alex said when her phone beeped to let her know that she had a text message. "Shit she's awake guys I'll be right in." Alex told them while she got up and walked back on to the back porch and dialed Piper's number.

Piper was walking aimlessly down the street, she didn't know where to go she didn't know where Alex was or where to even begin to look when suddenly she heard her ringtone for Alex start playing "Alex where the fuck are you?" Piper shouted into the phone when she answered.

"Babe I left you a note. I went go and see Chase and Mitchel shockingly they are still where they were." Alex explained

"You didn't leave me a note" Piper exclaimed

"Babe I did, it was near the TV. I'll come and get you it's not far they keep asking about you." Alex told her but then heard Piper start laughing "Pipes what's so funny?" Alex asked confused

"I did see the note; I didn't read it though I thought it was from earlier. I'm sorry and I would love to" Piper told her between laughter.

"Alright babe, I'll be there in a few. Love you" Alex told her and then hung up the phone and walked back inside.

"Everything okay?" Chase asked

"Yeah I'm going to go and get Piper, if that's okay?" Alex asked them and they both nodded.

"Here Alex take the car" Mitchel told her and handed her the keys and walked her outside.

"Holy shit Mitch how the hell.." Was all Alex could say when she saw the shiny black Bentley Continental GT Speed convertible sitting in the drive way.

"I've made a nice life for myself, you should know how the money is" Mitchel told her with a wink and handed her the keys "Enjoy the ride and no funny stuff" Mitchel warned

"Yeah as if the car hasn't already been christened" Alex joked while she unlocked the car and got inside.

"Yeah you got me there" Mitchel told her while Alex started the car.

"Damn" Was all Alex could say with a smile while she plugged her phone into the phone jack and hit play.

"Have fun" Mitchel told her while he watched Alex pull out of the driveway and speed off down the road.

Piper was standing outside the hotel waiting for Alex when she saw Alex pull up beside her a really nice car blasting Paradise by the Dashboard Light by Meatloaf. "Hey there sexy lady want a ride?" Alex said in a low seductive voice.

"Why yes I would love one" Piper winked at her while she got inside the car.

"Where to babe?" Alex asked

"Anywhere with you" Piper told her while she pulled her in for a kiss "Nice car, where did you get it? And don't tell me you stole it" Piper joked.

"It's Mitchel's" Alex told her while she put the car in drive and sped off.

"_Stop right there_

_I gotta know right now_

_Before we go any further_

_Do you love me_

_Will you love me forever_

_Do you need me_

_Will you never leave me_

_Will you make me so happy_

_For the rest of my life_

_Will you take me away_

_And will you make me your wife_

_Do you love me_

_Will you love me forever_

_Do you need me_

_Will you never leave me_

_Will you make me so happy_

_For the rest of my life_

_Will you take me away_

_And will you make me your wife_

_I gotta know right now_

_Before we go any further_

_Do you love me_

_Will you love me forever_

_[Boy:]_

_Let me sleep on it_

_Baby, baby let me sleep on it_

_Let me sleep on it_

_And I'll give you an answer in the morning_

_Let me sleep on it_

_Baby, baby let me sleep on it_

_Let me sleep on it_

_And I'll give you an answer in the morning_

_Let me sleep on it_

_Baby, baby let me sleep on it_

_Let me sleep on it_

_And I'll give you an answer in the morning"_

Alex and Piper were both singing along with the song as Alex pulled into the driveway. "I want one" Alex beamed with joy when she got out of the car and walked over to Piper's side to open the door for her.

"Maybe for your birthday" Piper winked and pulled her in for a quick kiss before they walked inside.

Chase, Mitchel you remember Piper" Alex said to them both as they both men wrapped Piper in a hug.

"Damn you haven't changed a bit girl, the both of you" Chase exclaimed.

"It's so good to see you both" Piper said with a smile while Alex wrapped an arm around her waist.

"How you like the car?" Mitchel asked

"Loved it" Alex said with a huge smile that made Piper's heart melt.

The four of them were sitting in the living room, Alex and Piper told both men about Sofia and showed them a picture and they both fell in love when Chase got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen. "Now I know it's been awhile but this is a celebration" Chase explained to them and held up a small baggy filled with pills.

"Shit man they have a daughter now" Mitchel stood up to take the baggy from his boyfriend not wanting to put any pressure on them and that's when they all got a shock of their life.

"No its okay I'll take one." Came Piper's voice and Alex's jaw dropped.

"Piper!" Alex said in shock while she looked at her girlfriend and could tell she was very serious.

"Alex, you once told me that if I wanted to do X on a beach in Cambodia with three strangers in drag to be with you, granted these are not three strangers but two friends and they aren't in drag and not on a beach but a beach house. But we are here in Cambodia and there is X, so yes I want to." Piper told her in a very serious tone.

"Piper that was years ago, and I didn't say it was going to happen but it might" Alex tried to tell her but Piper hushed her.

"It's one little pill Alex, with everything we've been through we need to escape, fine if you don't want to but I do." Piper told her while she got up and walked over to Chase and took a pill.

Chase and Mitchel followed Piper and each took a pill while Alex sat there thinking If she should and decided that one pill wouldn't hurt her. After a while they all were just sitting around bullshitting about things that didn't even matter but all four of them found it hilarious.

"Hey Mitch can I talk to you outside?" Alex out of the blue as Mitch nodded and followed the dark hair beauty outside to the back porch and sat down.

"What's up?" Mitch asked while he pulled out a cigarette and then offered one to Alex who accepted.

"You remember Daryl?" Alex asked him and he nodded "You still keep in contact with him?" Alex asked

"Sure do, he's over in New York right now. Why?" Mitchel asked her

"New York you say?" Alex asked and Mitch nodded "I need his help with something; he was always there when people pissed me off before when I was with the cartels people knew I meant business when he was by my side. Can you give me his number?" Alex asked.

"Woah there Vause, you aren't thinking straight." Mitch tried to explain but was cut off.

"I'm thinking plenty straight , I need to set some people straight but I can't do it alone I need Daryl to help me, now you gonna give me his number or no?" Alex once again asked this time in a more serious tone.

Mitch was quiet for a few then finally answered "Yeah sure whatever, and I'll tell him you'll be calling him." Mitch told her while he got up to go and get his cell phone to give her the number.

"Good, that pussy fuck and his meth head fucking partner won't know what fucking hit them" Alex said into the dark night.

* * *

**Authors Note: Well there it is chapter 23, I do not own the song either I once saw an interview with Laura Prepon (Alex) at every family get together her and her family play out this song that is why I picked it. Also I can see her and Taylor Schilling(Piper) rocking out to it. But anyways I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to review.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Authors Note: Thank you for the review from last chapter, this chapter is a bit long I just couldn't stop writing. Once again I do not own any of these characters and Hope you all enjoy.**

**Quick shout out to immegan28: Thank you so much for the reviews, I am so glad you are loving this story!**

* * *

After Mitchel gave Alex Daryl's cell phone number she finished her cigarette and walked back inside the beach house. When she got into the living room she saw Chase and Piper sitting on the ground in front of the glass coffee table doing shots of tequila and cheering happily. "Hey having fun there Pipes?" Alex asked and watched Piper's face light up in a smile when she heard Alex's voice.

"C'mere babe and have a shot with us" Piper begged and Alex couldn't tell her no, they were on vacation after all.

Mitch joined in shortly and they all did some more X and before they knew it the bottle was gone and the sun was starting to rise "Shit Pipes I think we overstayed our welcome." Alex said while she tried to stand up on her feet.

"Nah man, happy to have ya" Chase told them completely slurring his words which made the whole group burst out in laughter.

Alex insisted that they should get going and helped Piper to her feet who was totally wasted. They said their goodbyes and walked out the back door on to the sandy beach sand. Alex and Piper walked hand in hand back to the hotel, Alex knew that if she let go over Piper she would fall flat on her face. She always had been a lightweight Alex thought to herself with a laugh.

They had managed their way back to the hotel and into their room and gotten into bed, Piper was laying with her head on Alex's chest when she suddenly started laughing "What you thinking about" Alex asked

"How did that hole get in the wall?" Piper asked while she continued to laugh

Alex shook her head "I believe it was by your fist when it met the wall but I could be totally wrong…seriously Pipes you don't remember?" Alex asked in disbelief she wasn't even drunk or high then.

"Oh yeah that's right" Piper finally remember but she still found it funny.

"Piper we are going to have to pay for that" Alex told her in a serious tone

"No we won't let's just do what I did back in 8th grade when the whole 8th grade class went to DC for three days." Piper told her

"And what would that be, Time travel?" Alex said sarcastically

"No, long story short I threw my hair brush into my bag which was up against the wall and instead of landing in the bag it hit the wall and dented it. One of the teachers told me to ignore it, and the people who stayed there after us had to pay for it I assume." Piper told her very seriously as if that would work.

"Piper oh my god you are completely out of your mind, it was a dent not a hole in the wall the size of a fist" Alex told her but Piper just continued to laugh.

Before they knew it they were both passed out and being woken up by the sound of Piper's cell phone ringing "Alex turn it off" Piper moaned while she turned and pulled the pillow over her head.

Alex was going through all of Piper's things trying to find the phone before she spotted it on the floor at the foot of the bed "Hello" Alex answered

"Bad timing?" Polly said with a huge ass smile that Alex could hear through the phone

"Yeah sleeping" Alex mumbled while she climbed back into bed

"Ugh SHUT UP ALEX" Piper yelled just wanting silence.

"Is she hung over?" Polly asked laughing "Because I know that tone anywhere" Polly added.

"Yeah you could say that" Was all Alex could say before Piper grabbed the phone from Alex and hung up on Polly and shut the phone off and threw it to the end of the bed. "That wasn't very nice, that Piper temper of yours is seriously going to get you in trouble one day, hell Healy put you in the shu." Alex began to tell her but Piper cut her off.

"If you are going to talk go elsewhere before I shut you up myself." Piper told her sternly before she pulled the covers over her head and Alex just couldn't help but giggle which earned her a kick from Piper.

Not even a minute later, Piper was running up from the bed and into the bathroom. Alex followed her and saw her leaning over the toilet, she walked over and sat down beside her and pulled her hair back "It's okay baby, let it out" Alex whispered softly while she rubbed her back softly.

When Piper finished Alex helped her over to the sink where she washed her hands and brushed her teeth, when she was done Alex picked her up and carried her to the bed "Still a lightweight kid" Alex told her while she climbed into bed beside her.

"Ugh I am never drinking again" Piper groaned and Alex laughed

"I'm pretty sure I heard the same thing many times" Alex told her cheekily. "But you did basically down more shots than the rest of us" Alex added and Piper just groaned.

The rest of their vacation went by rather fast, they spent the days sightseeing, laying on the beach for hours, and the nights were spent making love for hours, it was nice to just spend time just the two of them but they really did miss Sofia and couldn't wait to get home to her. The flight back home was better than the flight going there but even still when they landed Alex kissed the ground "Al honey that really is disgusting" Piper told her with a smile.

"I don't care, I am just happy to survive a flight." Alex told her while she took her hand and hurried her to their car 'C'mon I want to be home by time Sofia gets out of school" Alex told her while she basically threw their bags into the backseat and pushed Piper gently into the car. Piper was so amazed by Alex, all during her pregnancy Alex had told her she would be a horrible mom and she would just find a way to fuck it up, by Alex had done the complete opposite of that she had become the most caring loving mother Piper had ever seen and any child would be happy to have a mother like Alex.

Alex basically sped through all the streets and highway to get home in time, she pulled into the driveway and into the garage in record time, she knew Carol Chapman would be arriving in just minutes "Come on Pipes inside now" Alex told her quickly and Piper laughed and followed her sometimes crazy girlfriend inside. Milah greeted them at the door and Alex bent down to pet her and to give her a kiss before Piper went to let her outside in the backyard.

The two women stood in the entrance foyer when they heard Carol's car pull up "SURPRISE" Alex and Piper both yelled when their front door opened.

"Mommy Mom you're finally home" The blonde little girl beamed with joy and ran into both her mother's arms.

"Hi mom" Piper greeted her mom and walked over to give her a hug

"Hello darling, how was the trip? I see you both are nice and tan" Carol told her daughter.

"It was great, weather was perfect" Piper told her.

"Ms. Chapman, I was going to cook us up some grilled marinated Chicken and sautéed vegetables, please will you join us for dinner?" Alex asked her while she scooped Sofia up into her arms.

Carol nodded "I would love to" She told Alex

"Great, come on munchkin you can help" Alex told her daughter while she turned to walk into the kitchen but was stopped by Carol.

"Alex wait." Carol said while Alex stopped dead in her tracks and turned to look at the older woman "I've been thinking and I know my daughter really loves you and I know you do too. You are the mother of my grandchild, the love of my daughter's life and although we haven't gotten along in the past but with everything that has happened in the past few weeks, I would like if it is okay with you I would be honored if you would call me mom." Carol announced into the room.

Piper gasped and covered her mouth and stood there shocked looking at her mom, wondering if she had heard her correctly and then looked at Alex who had tears in her eyes.

Alex couldn't believe what she had heard, she never thought that Carol Chapman would accept the fact that she was with her daughter, she just knew she made nice for the sake of Piper and Sofia, but never in a million years did she ever think that one day Carol would actually come to think of her as family. "It's okay Mommy, don't cry" came Sofia's voice which made Alex smile and kiss her daughter.

"Don't worry baby these are happy tears." Alex told her daughter as she walked over to Piper and handed Sofia over then walked over to Carol. "If you really truly mean it, then I would be honored as well." Alex told her girlfriends mother.

"I am very serious Alexandra Vause, you have protected by daughter and would never anyone in this world hurt her. You and her gave me a grandchild, Alex you have given me the best gift a mother could ever ask for, my daughters happiness. I have never seen Piper like this until you came along and when you came back into her life." Carol told Alex who had matching tears in her who own eyes. "Welcome to the family" Carol added before she pulled her in for a hug.

Piper stood there watching the sight of her mother and girlfriend hug and had tears in her eyes while she hugged her daughter tightly to her. "I want a hug too" Sofia shouted with a smile and everyone giggled and before they knew it all four of them were hugging in the hall way. It had been a happy day for the Vause-Chapman household, one day they knew they would never forget.

The weekend flew by rather fast, Alex had kissed Sofia and Piper goodbye and jumped in the shower, she had a meeting with Nicky since she didn't make the one before they left for Cambodia. When Alex got out that is when she heard the house phone ringing, she wrapped the towel tightly around her and ran to answer the phone.

"Hello Ms. Vause, how was your trip?" Detective Mills asked

"Oh hello it was good" Alex tried to keep it short.

"Did you get any info yet?" He asked her.

"Not yet, once the deal is good they will give me the name I need." Alex lied.

"Okay well they have until Friday to give you the name, or we are busting them" He warned her.

"Sir, if I may say something?" Alex asked him.

"Go ahead"

"I am speaking from history, even though I did what I needed to the deal may take a week or two to finally go through. At least give them a week, trust me they aren't going anywhere." Alex tried to reason with him, knowing full well a deal didn't take that long to go through.

The line was quiet for a few and Alex thought he had hung up on her "Okay Ms. Vause, we will give them a week. If you hear anything you call us immediately." He told her and she told him she would and hung up.

"Fuck" Alex yelled while she hung up the phone and quickly went into the bath room to get dressed and do her hair.

After Alex was done getting ready she went downstairs and poured her coffee into a travel cup, kissed Milah goodbye, and grabbed her keys when her cell phone rang. "Jesus Christ" Alex snapped and pulled her phone out of her pocket. "Hey babe" Alex tried to sound happy but Piper could read right through it.

"You okay?" Piper asked.

"Yeah babe, perfect just running late is all. How are you? Sofia get into school okay?" Alex asked

"Yes she did, her teacher told me to tell you hello. You still home?" Piper asked

"Yea babe, about to walk out the door. Why?" Alex asked.

"I forgot to check before I left can you see if we have any rice please?" Piper asked her and Alex told her to hold on as she checked.

"About half a box" Alex told her

"Okay thanks babe. I'll be home after I pick Sofia up from school. Have a good day, I love you." Piper told her

"Love you too babe, have a good day as well." Alex told her and hung up the phone.

Alex put her phone back in her pocket and walked out the door and got into her car. She started the car and pushed a button "Call Daryl" Alex said to car as she pulled out of the driveway.

After a few rings, a man finally answered the phone "Hello?"

"Hey Daryl, it's Alex" Alex told him "Alex Vause"

"Hey girl, Mitch told me you would be calling how you been." Daryl asked her.

"I've been great, listen I can't talk long. But I need some help." She told him

"Sure Al, you know I will always help you with anything that you need." He told her.

Alex smiled "Great, Mitch told me you are in New York, I am in the city. Do you think we can meet?" She asked and hoped he would say yes.

"Sure girl, how is today?" Daryl asked her

"Sounds perfect, how is the Starbucks on 7th avenue around 1?"

"Sounds great, see ya then." Daryl told her and hung up the phone.

"Perfect" Alex said out in to the empty car happily as she drove to meet Nicky and her and Lorna's house.

Alex pulled into their apartment parking lot and took the elevator up to their door and greeted Lorna as she was walking out "Hey Morello" Alex told her as Lorna pulled her into a hug.

"Welcome back Vause, Nicky is inside, I would stay but I am running late for work." She told her and hurried off.

Alex opened the door and walked inside "Yo Nichols" Alex called out

"Fuck you know what it means to knock?" Nicky joked from the kitchen where she was pouring herself some coffee.

"Yeah yeah yeah, Lorna let me in." Alex smiled while she put her keys down on the kitchen island.

"How was Cambodia? Can Chapman even walk?" Nicky said with a laugh and Alex threw a grape at her.

"Yeah she can walk now" Alex said with a wink

"Yeah now is the key word there. Oh by the way talked to the owner of the building everything will be all set Thursday and then it's back to work for us. And I took care of that Spain shipment while you were gone." Nicky told her while she popped some grapes into her mouth.

"Oh thank you, you're a life saver, I was so afraid we were gonna lose that shipment. Fuck thanks." Alex told her with a smile "At least some people do work when I am gone, shocked it was you though" Alex joked

"Fuck you Vause" Nicky said while this time it was her who was throwing a grape.

"I told you a bunch of times, been there done that." Alex said "Oh by the way Piper put a hole through our hotel room wall." Alex told her while a slight smile.

"Holy shit what?" Nicky said in shock

"Yeah long story short, she got mad punched the wall and then we had passionate rough sex." Alex said with a shit eating grin.

"She pulled a Pennsatucky on the wall" Nicky said who was fully laughing now "Did you pay for it?" Nicky asked

"Nope Piper was convinced that she could pull what she did in 8th grade and let the next people pay, and instead of telling her no we just did that." Alex answered

"Holy shit man, you two really don't learn. But damn props to Chapman" Nicky said while she took a sip of her coffee.

"Oh that doesn't top it off, she was so drunk and high she didn't even know how it got there until I told her." Alex added and Nicky looked blankly at her.

"Did you say high?" Nicky asked

"Yeah we just did some X with some friends and Piper pretty much finished a bottle of tequila all by herself, she is still a lightweight." Alex told her

"Vause are you fucking crazy, you're an ex junkie" Nicky told her seriously

"Yeah so, it was just a couple pills." Alex told her

"You can't do that Alex, one becomes two, two becomes three, and so forth." Nicky began to tell her and Alex cut her off.

"Nicky chill, It was just a couple pills, I was a horrible junkie remember and I have everything I want in my life right now and I'm not going to fuck it up. It was just for fun, nothing more." Alex tried to reason with her.

"Fine, but you use again I will fucking have Chapman pull a Pennsatucky on you." Nicky warned.

"Deal" Alex told her and shook Nicky's hand.

Before Alex and Nicky knew it the time was 12:30, "Shit Nicky I got to go. I'll talk to you later and see ya Thursday at work." Alex told her and said goodbye and exited the apartment and made her way back to her car. Alex drove over to the Starbucks where she was meeting Daryl, when she arrived she parked her car and walked inside where she saw the tall big biker looking man with shaggy brown hair.

"Daryl so good to see you again" Alex said while she walked over to him and he wrapped her in a tight hug.

"Damn girl you are looking good." Daryl told her while he led her to a table to sit down "Do you want anything?" Daryl asked her.

"Yeah I'll get it, what do you want?" Alex asked him

"Always the one who won't take shit from others, just a coffee." Daryl told her and Alex walked over to place her order.

"A regular coffee and a large hazelnut frap please." Alex told the lady paid and took the drink back to the table and sat down across from Daryl.

The two talked for a few before they got down to business "So what can I help you with Alex?" Daryl asked

Alex gave him the long story short but told him everything she knew. "Anyway I don't actually want them dead well I do but I just want them to wish they were. I just don't know where the meth head is, if she is out or not but I think she is." Alex told him.

"Alright I can find out where Tiffany is by Larry, I will call Larry's number pretend to be a big time publicist, trick him into meeting me." Daryl told her.

"Alright, cool. Larry is dumb enough to fall for just about anything you could probably tell him you had a flying cat and he would believe it." Alex told him. "But remember I want to be there when we fuck them up" Alex added.

"Of course, I'll call you when everything is set up, won't take more than a few days." Daryl told her and they hugged goodbye and went their separate ways.

Alex was sitting at her desk Friday afternoon, the day had been dragging on more than she thought was possible when her cell phone went off and noticed it was Daryl calling. "Hey what's up?" She asked.

"Can you meet; I got them both in the back of the van I got, you ready to scare them straight?" Daryl asked her

"Yeah text me the address, I'm on my way." Alex told him and hung up and grabbed her keys and walked out of her office. She saw Nicky and Sam talking at Sam's desk "Guys I gotta go, have a good weekend." Alex told them and walked out of the office building and got into her car. Once in the car Alex plugged the address into her GPS and sped off.

The drive took her almost an hour it took her to old abandoned warehouse in the middle of nowhere. She parked her car next to Daryl's van and got out and went inside where she saw Larry and Tiffany were both tied to chair.

"Ah how nice the queen is here" Daryl said with a smirk.

"Hello Mr. Bloom, Pennsatucky" Alex greeted them in a stern voice. "I heard you fucked with my family, so now I am going to make you regret everything you have done." Alex told them.

Alex paced back and forth for a bit before she grabbed a pair of pliers off the table and walked over to Tiffany and yanked her head back by her hair. "What nice teeth you got there, since Piper smashed them out. Much better than the ones you had, too bad they won't last for long" Alex told her while she swung her fist and punched her in the mouth. Then Alex opened her mouth and pulled four teeth out of her mouth one by one while Tiffany screamed in pain. "Oops sorry" Alex said all innocently and walked back to the table.

Daryl nodded her head at her "Nice Vause" he told her

"Hang that pussy fuck up" Alex told him and pointed to Larry.

Daryl walked over and untied Larry from the chair and carried him over to where Alex wanted him and hung up by his hands.

"Hello Mr. Bloom, I don't know who the fuck you think you are. You think you're gonna get Piper back by killing me? What makes you think she wants you? You could never satisfy her like I do. We have a family now and she never fucking loved you. She LOVES ME AND ONLY ME" Alex shouted at him while she punched him.

"You named her" Larry spoke

"Because someone else would have and don't fucking talk, I didn't tell you that you could." Alex warned him and hit him again. By time Alex was done with him, Larry had two black eyes, a couple missing teeth and probably about six broken ribs.

"Finish him" Alex called out to Daryl and he nodded and walked over to Larry "Wait, if any of you two report who this was I will personally put you in the ground and kill every single person you love and care about. If either of you go near Piper again or our family I will do the same, do you fucking get me the both of you?" Alex asked them and got no response "I SAID DO YOU FUCKING GET ME?" Alex yelled and they both nodded slowly. "Good, Daryl finish him while I finish this junkie." Alex told him and the next thing both Larry and Tiffany knew everything went dark.

When they both were done they cleaned up the place and whipped their fingerprints off everything and carried both of them to Daryl's van. "You remember the plan?" Alex asked

"Yes I do drop them on the side of the road" Daryl told her and Alex nodded.

"Good, thank you again Daryl." Alex told him while she shook his hand.

'Don't be a stranger now" Daryl told her while he watched Alex get into her car, while she waved and drove off.

Alex pulled into the driveway and walked inside and saw Piper cleaning up the dishes from dinner, "Hey babe sorry I'm late." Alex told her while she walked over to give her a kiss hello.

"It's okay; plate is in the oven it should still be hot." Piper told her "Jeez Alex where have you been your filthy?" Alex asked.

"Sorry babe, went for a walk after work in the woods. I'm gonna go and take a shower, I'll eat when I get out. Where is Sof?" Alex asked.

"She's out back playing with Milah." Piper told her and Alex placed a kiss on her cheek and walked out back.

"Hey munchkin!" Alex called out.

"Mommy" Sofia shouted and ran over to her mother and Alex scooped her up and gave her a kiss. "Will you read to me tonight?" Sofia asked her mother.

"Of course honey, let me take a quick shower first" Alex told her and put her down and walked inside and upstairs into the master bath. Alex shed her clothes off as fast as she could and felt as though she was going to be sick.

She turned the water on and stepped inside and washed her body and hair before she started to cry.

Piper just finished the dishes and noticed Alex had still been in the shower, "Sofia honey come in side now" Piper told her from the sliding glass door.

"Okay Mom but is it bed time already?" the little girl asked her mother.

"Not yet, how about you watch some TV and I'll be right down." Piper told her daughter and turned on SpongeBob for her and made her way upstairs.

Piper walked into the bedroom and still heard the water running "What is taking her so long, she has been in there for about a half hour now." Piper said to herself. "Al?" Piper called out when she knocked on the bathroom door and got no answer. Piper found it strange Alex didn't answer; she knocked again and got nothing.

"Alex honey? Piper said softly when she opened the bathroom door and walked inside when she heard Alex sniffle and could tell she was crying. "Alex baby what's wrong?" She asked again but Alex didn't answer, Piper had enough and she pulled the shower curtain away and stepped into the shower fully clothed behind Alex and wrapped her arms around her waist.

Alex began to cry harder, she wanted to stop but her body wouldn't let her. "Al, please talk to me." Piper begged as she kissed Alex's shoulder blades.

Alex turned into her arms and pulled Piper closer to her and hugged her tightly "It's nothing babe" Alex mumbled.

"You're lying Alex, you never cry." Piper told her

"It's nothing Pipes, just found some pictures with mom and it just made me miss her more." Alex lied.

"Aww baby It's okay" Piper told her while she pulled her closer. "Now come on, Sofia needs a bath and a story, and if I heard correctly you told her you would read to her. Now go eat your dinner." Piper told her and Alex pulled her in for a sweet loving kiss.

Piper stepped out of the shower, pulled off her wet clothes and pulled on a t shirt and a pair of shorts and walked downstairs to get her daughter for her bath. Alex followed right behind her and got dressed then made her way down stairs to eat her dinner. With every bite Alex felt sick to her stomach but she ate anyway.

After Alex was done, she washed her plate and made her way upstairs to read to her daughter. While Alex was reading, Pipe went down stairs and turned on the TV and turned it to CBS when she saw the breaking news with a police detective on the screen talking to the newscaster.

"We don't know all the information right now. Except two bodies were found in very critical condition, they were air lifted to the hospital. We are not sure on the extent of their injuries, but they both were found unconscious." The detective told the woman reporter.

"Do you have a name for the victims?" The lady asked.

"We do and since both families have been notified we can give you their names, New York Author Larry Bloom and a parole Tiffany Doggett." The detective told the whole state of New York and Piper was in shock and speechless.

Alex had just tucked her daughter in and was walking down the stairs when she heard the two names of the two people she had just seen not even a couple hours earlier. Alex felt her heart drop and the feeling of her being sick returned while she walked over to Piper on the couch.

Piper looked up at Alex and looked her dead in the eyes "Where were you tonight Alex Vause, and don't you dare lie to me." Piper warned her.

* * *

**Authors Note: Well there you have it Chapter 24, Hope you all enjoyed. Don't forget to review. I will try to update more this week but its based off how many reviews I get, you guys truly do keep me writing.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Authors Note: Wow thank you all for the review, I know last chapter was a bit brutal sorry about that. Anyway here is chapter 25, and once again I do not own any of these characters.**

**Italics are song lyrics.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Alex felt her stomach flip between the words coming out of Piper's mouth and hearing the detective go on about Larry and Tiffany's injuries. She knew she had to tell Piper the truth but she didn't know if she could stomach the fact of what she did yet alone let the words pour out of her.

"Alex" Piper warned which didn't calm Alex's nerves; she just stood there like a statue. All the events of what her and Daryl did replayed over and over in her head when she finally got the courage to grab the remote of the couch and turn the TV off and sat down next to Piper.

"Piper please please hear me out." Alex asked of her while she took her hand. When Piper didn't say anything Alex continued "I wasn't out for a walk tonight." Alex came out and told her and Piper stood up.

"Jesus Alex" Piper said loudly and Alex quickly stood and grabbed Piper by the wrist.

"Please Piper just listen to me." Alex once again told her and pulled Piper gently to sit back down. "I was angry, and I know I should have told you but I did this for us." Alex began to tell her but Piper cut her off.

"You did this for us? Yet this us meaning me and you, we didn't discuss this Alex, so don't you dare say you did this for us. You did this for yourself to get back at them." Piper yelled quietly not wanting to wake the sleeping girl upstairs while she got up and walked around the living room.

"Piper please" Alex said while she too stood up but again Piper interrupted

"No there is no Piper please, what the fuck were you thinking, what the fuck are you going to tell the police. You tell them that it was Larry and Doggett who sent the bomb and they will immediately think it was you who did this to them. So don't you dare Piper me" Piper told her trying to keep her rage at bay.

Alex let out a sigh "I'm not going to tell them anything, I'll them that I never got a name but still let them bust them." Alex told her feeling sick to her stomach.

"Oh that's great, so we did this who fucking death mission for nothing, no names to give to the police because you decided to take justice into your own hands. Forget the fact if they speak let alone survive you are fucking going to prison for attempted murder." Piper yelled.

Alex walked over to Piper and grabbed her by the shoulders making her look at her "Listen Piper, they are not going to talk trust me and we didn't do this for nothing. I got payback for the both of us, look at everything those two have caused, and they almost took me away from you and you away from me too many times. I wasn't letting them get away with it this time. You have to understand why I did this, I hate myself that I did I never meant to take it that far. I lost control; I lost sense of my body as if something else took me over. I am sorry I can't say that enough, and I know that I shouldn't have but you know how this justice system is they probably would have gotten away scott free, and just tried again and done worse. Now they won't do anything, I have done more than what any court room could have done." Alex tried to tell her but Piper would have none of it.

"Jesus fucking Christ Alex, you really think that? Yeah your right this justice system is fucked up, but that doesn't mean you can take things into your own hands and get away with it." Piper shouted at her and stormed off into the kitchen.

"Fuck" Alex mumbled before she followed her "Listen Piper, they won't find out it was me alright, so just fucking calm down will you. I did us a fucking favor and yet you don't fucking get that, if I didn't do anything they would have came after you or worse Sofia. And I wasn't taking a chance on letting that happened." Alex raised her voice.

Piper closed her eyes and breathed in deeply before something snapped inside her, she turned around and pushed Alex backwards into the kitchen counter "Don't you dare tell me to calm down, I have every right to be upset, forget the fact that you beat the shit out of them whatever they had it coming good for them, you lied to me Alex, you fucking lied. I asked you where have you been, you tell me out for a walk, I ask you why you are crying, you tell me because you miss your mother. Hell I ask you if you named me and you tell me no. why is it you can never fucking tell me the truth, is it that fucking hard. Is the truth like vinegar coming out of your mouth?" Piper yelled at her.

"Jesus Piper can't you leave the past in the fucking past? I was going to fucking tell you I just couldn't stomach the fact that I did that yet, I didn't want you to find out that way." Alex tried to tell her but Piper just saw more red.

"You were going to fucking tell me, just like you were going to tell me back in Litchfield right, yet I had to find out through fucking Larry that you did name me. Jesus Alex, you don't work for the fucking Cartels anymore you just can't go around beating the shit out of people just because they piss you off. We have a family, we have a daughter and yet that just doesn't seem to matter anymore with you does it? You still do what you fucking please, you say that you do it for us, but yet we never discuss anything. We are supposed to be a team and yet you are the one making all the decisions." Piper yelled at her and gave her another push before she stormed out of the kitchen and into the backyard.

Alex stood there for a few minutes, a sharp pain settling in her lower back from the kitchen counter "Fuck" Alex mumbled over and over before she walked over to the fridge and grabbed a beer and followed Piper outside. When she walked outside she saw Piper sitting on the lounge chairs and she walked over and kneeled down next to her and took her hand. "Please Piper will you please listen to me." Alex begged, but Piper wouldn't look at her. "Please Pipes look at me." Alex asked and slowly Piper looked at her. "I know what I did was wrong and I shouldn't have, I feel horrible I can't get the images out of my head. I know I should have talked to you first but most of all I shouldn't have lied to you. Piper I am truly sorry, I just wanted revenge." Alex told her softly hoping that Piper would come around.

"Why Alex why, is all I want to know right now. Why didn't you tell me?" Piper asked quietly.

"Because I hate myself for doing it, and I knew you would too. I was scared; I was scared you would leave me I still am." Alex told her looking down.

"Alex I can never hate you, even when I tried to hate you so many years ago I just couldn't. And I can't hate you now, yes I am not pleased but I don't hate you." Piper told her.

"I am so sorry Pipes" Alex told her with tears in her eyes, and Piper squeezed her hand tightly.

"Okay as much as I don't want to know this, I am going to ask. What did you do to them?" Piper asked in a shaky voice.

Alex lifted her eyes and looked Piper dead in the eye "Do you really want to know?" Alex asked and Piper nodded. Alex took in a deep breath and swallowed the lump forming in her throat and began to tell Piper every detail of just what happened in that building. When Alex was done, Piper was as white as a ghost and Alex ran into the house to the downstairs bathroom to get sick.

"Jesus Christ, I could just date a Mason family member if I wanted that type of violence" Piper mumbled under her breath while she shook her head in disbelief of what Alex and her so called buddy Daryl did.

Alex barely made it into the bathroom without getting sick, hearing the words come out her mouth just now of everything she had done she made her realize that she really did do it and this wasn't just some nightmare.

Piper stood outside for a few more minutes before she went into the house to find Alex bent over the bathroom toilet getting sick. "Al?" Piper whispered but Alex just continued to get sick. Piper walked over to the kitchen and grabbed a glass and filled it with cold water and bought it in for Alex who thanked her and took a sip. "You really did that?" Piper had to ask to make sure she really did hear her correctly.

Alex flushed the toilet and got up to wash her face and rinse her mouth out with a bottle of mouthwash they kept downstairs then turned to Piper "Yes I did" Alex told her and walked past her. Piper followed her and saw Alex grab her keys.

"Alex where are you going?" Piper asked her confused

"I'm going out; I can't take this feeling any longer." Alex told her blankly and walked out the door. Piper tried to stop her but when she grabbed a hold of Alex's arm she shrugged her off her and got into the car and sped off. Piper wanted to follow her but she knew she couldn't leave Sofia home alone.

Piper quickly walked inside the house and picked up the house phone and dialed Polly's and Pete's number.

"Ello" Pete answered in his accent

"Pete it's Piper, I need Polly now is she home?" She asked him in one quick breath.

"Yeah she is, you hear about Larry? I saw it on the news" Pete told her

"Yeah I did, but I need Polly now." Piper told him.

"Alright hold on" He told her "POLLY PHONE ITS PIPER SHE NEEDS YOU NOW!" Piper heard Pete yell for his wife and she had to laugh.

"Jesus Pete, the whole damn world doesn't need to know" Piper heard Polly say as she grabbed the phone "Hey Pipes, what's up?" Polly asked in record breaking time.

"Polly I need you hear now, I need you talk watch Sofia." Piper demanded of her.

"Whoa, Is this about Larry? Because I am sure Alex can stay home." Polly began to tell her and Piper interrupted.

"This isn't about Larry, Alex left I need to go and find her she isn't in her right mind right now, please just hurry." Piper told her and Polly agreed, and Piper hung up.

Piper turned on CBS to see if there was any more breaking news while she paced back and forth between the living room and the foyer when the TV caught her ear.

"At this moment in time, one of the victims is awake, but they have no idea who did this to them. And we have no leads on the case." A police detective announced, while Piper sat down on the couch to watch.

"Piper" Polly's voice rang out the downstairs of the house quietly before she spotted Piper sitting in the living room listening to the detective speak. Polly walked over to her and sat down "Pipes you okay, what is going on?" Polly asked her best friend.

"It was Alex" Piper mumbled

Polly sat there confused "Pipes, what was Alex did she hurt you? Talk to me." Polly begged her friend. Piper pointed at the TV and a few minutes later it hit Polly all at once "ALEX did that?" Polly asked in disbelief.

Piper nodded her head "They sent the bomb" Piper told her.

"Larry and Tiffany sent the bomb? Piper that is crazy well not so much for Tiffany but Larry come on." Polly told her not believing her.

"Yes, I heard it with my own ears Larry and Tiffany both sent the bomb. And Alex decided to take matters into her own hands and took care of it." Piper told her as Polly sat there with wide eyes and speechless. "That is why I need you here to watch Sofia. She isn't in her right mind and I'm afraid she is going to do something stupid." Piper told her standing up.

"More stupid than what she already did." Polly asked and Piper sent her a glare. "What I am just saying, she fucked up bad." Polly told her

"Yes Pol I am aware and she is perfectly aware of it, but our justice system is fucked up and Alex is probably right they wouldn't do anything to them more than likely or Larry and Tiffany would just do more." Piper tried to tell her best friend but Polly cut her off.

"You cannot be serious right now Piper, you agree with what she did?" Polly asked shocked.

"I didn't say that, but she is my girlfriend and the love of my life and I am going to stick by her no matter what. So I am going to go and look for her, and so help you tell anyone" Piper told her while she grabbed her keys.

"Don't worry I won't, just be careful Pipes" Polly told her while she walked over and gave her a hug.

"Don't worry I will." Piper told her and walked out the door and got into her car and began to search for Alex.

Alex was driving down Broadway when she hit the button in her car "Call Daryl" Alex announced and waited for the call to be made.

"Yo vause" Daryl answered.

"You hear?" Alex asked

"Yeah I did, don't worry we are fine. I think you made your point with them, hell that Larry character seemed scared out of his mind, hell it probably afraid of his own shadow." Daryl said with a laugh.

"Yeah that is probably right" Alex said with a laugh "Hey listen when you called what did you call on?" Alex asked

"A payphone buddy" Daryl told her and Alex nodded her head.

"Good, listen I know it's been awhile but you got anything?" Alex asked him.

"You serious Vause?" Daryl asked shocked, he knew that she had gotten clean.

"Yeah I am, I can't take this anymore, I've become soft and I can't do this I need something to take my mind off this. Please" Alex begged.

The line was quiet for a few "Fine, I'll text you my address." Daryl told her and hung up.

Alex phone beeped with a text and she plugged the address into her GPS and drove to his place. She pulled up to this high-end apartment and got out and made her way to his floor and knocked on his door. "Give me whatever you got" Alex told Daryl when he answered the door and walked past him to go inside.

"I got coke, pills, and heroin, whatever you want." Daryl told her

Alex walked over to the table and saw lines already cut up "What's that?" Alex asked

"Coke" Daryl told her while he took a sip of Jack Daniels, the answer seemed to be good enough for Alex, she took out a dollar bill from her wallet and rolled it into a straw and snorted up the white powder. "Should you really be doing that?" Daryl asked her while he watched.

"Fuck off, you got any more of that?" Alex asked while she pointed to the bottle of Jack

"Yeah I do." Daryl told her

"Can I have one to go?" Alex asked and Daryl moved over to the kitchen to grab one for her and handed it to her.

"Thanks Bud, I owe you." Alex told him while she pulled out a $100 dollar bill and handed it to him and walked out.

Piper drove all around looking for Alex, she was having zero luck and decided she could try Nicky and see if she went there. She dialed Nicky's number and waited for an answer.

"Chapman this better be good" Nicky answered which told Piper plenty that she was busy.

"Sorry, Alex there by any chance?" Piper asked.

"Why would Alex be here when she should be at home with you" Nicky told her

"Something happened, she said she was going out and she couldn't take the feeling any longer and then left." Piper told her and she heard Nicky mumble a fuck under her breath.

"Piper where are you?" Nicky asked

"Driving around looking for her, why?" Piper asked

"Come get us, we are helping. I'll explain when you get here." Nicky told her and hung up.

Piper drove to Nicky and Lorna's and parked the car and made her way up to their floor and knocked on the door. Lorna answered and welcomed her inside "I'm sorry I interrupted you two" Piper apologized

"Don't worry about it, Alex is more important." Lorna told her while Nicky came out of the bathroom.

"We need to find her now, I have a bad feeling about this. Piper I can't believe you let her use in Cambodia." Nicky snapped and Lorna put her hand on her shoulder "Sorry I don't mean to snap, but I know how it is." Nicky told her and suddenly it hit Piper.

"FUCK HOW COULD I BE SO STUPID" Piper shouted over and over again. Nicky walked over and wrapped her in a hug

"Shh, if we get her in time it will be okay, but if she is anything like I was she will use and use to make up for lost time." Nicky tried to comfort her.

"I am her fucking girlfriend I should have known better than to let her do that." Piper told her

"Listen we need to get going and find her. And standing around talking about what we shouldn't have done isn't going to find her." Nicky told her and rushed Piper and Lorna to the car.

After Alex got in the car and drove to a nearby park, parked her car and opened her glove department. It is where she kept her pain pills the doctor had given her back from her surgery that she never took, grabbed them and got out. She walked to a park bench that was near a lake and sat down and drank away her pain sip by sip.

Piper turned down a street hoping that Alex would still go to this park when things got rough and she thanked god she still did. "Hey that is Vause's car." Nicky shouted while Piper pulled up and parked next to it.

The three of them got out of the car as fast as they could and walked down to the park bench where they spotted someone was sitting. "Alex baby?" Piper said softly but Alex didn't even turn her head.

"Vause" Nicky tried but again she acted as if she didn't even hear her. Piper sat down on the park bench next to her and took the bottle from her hand and saw that she was crying.

"Baby it's okay." Piper tried

"No it's not I shouldn't have done that to them." Alex told her while she turned in Piper's arms.

"Did what?" Lorna asked

"Fuck" Alex and Piper both mumbled

"Vause and Chapman what did you do?" Nicky demanded to know while she walked in front of them and put her hands on her hips.

Alex decided to tell them everything and when she was done Lorna stood there with her jaw wide open and Nicky had a big ass grin on her face "Shit and I thought Chapman here only had the balls to beat the shit out of that Jesus freak" Nicky said in her usual Nicky tone.

"Nicky it isn't funny, this is really bothering Alex." Lorna and Piper both said at the same time.

"Shit I'm sorry, but what do you want me to say? That they didn't deserve it? Because they did and Alex is right they would just tried again and again until they won. No fucking prison cell would change that." Nicky told them in a matter of fact tone.

All four of them knew it was true but it didn't change the way Alex felt 'Ugh I can't take this any longer." Alex said while she dug into her pocket and took out the pill bottle and popped a few in her mouth and washed it down with the bottle of Jack.

"Holy shit Vause no" Nicky yelled while she took the pill bottle and emptied it into the water behind her. "Are you fucking crazy, I fucking told you I would beat the shit out of you if you used again." Nicky added while she grabbed Alex by the shirt and threw her onto the ground.

Lorna grabbed Nicky back "That won't fuck help Nicky." Lorna told her while she held her back.

Alex got up and charged at Nicky "You are not my fucking mother" Alex yelled while she swung her fist at Nicky but Piper caught it in time.

"ENOUGH!" Piper yelled "FUCK THIS, the both of you; this isn't going to solve fucking shit. Nicky stay over there, Alex tells me what the fuck you have taken since you left and tell me now." Piper demanded

When Alex didn't answer Piper sent her a glare "NOW!" Piper shouted at her.

"Just coke and the pills. Oh and the Jack" Alex told her softly.

"Fucking Christ Alex." Nicky and Piper both said in sync.

"Lorna hold Alex please, Nicky can I talk to you over there?" Piper asked, Lorna nodded while Nicky and Piper walked over to the tree nearby. "What do I do? I know nothing about users." Piper asked in a small voice.

"She needs help Chapman" Nicky told her softly.

"This is my fault; I let her take the X." Piper started to tear up and Nicky wrapped her tightly in a hug.

"Shh, this isn't you fault, it will be okay. Vause is strong, she will get through this. We will get through this." Nicky told her softly while she rubbed her back gently.

"Where can I take her?" Piper asked

"I have connections with a place I went to, I will call them when I get home and get her in there for tomorrow." Nicky told her and Piper thanked her while they walked back to Alex and Lorna.

"Alex you may not like this, but you are getting help." Piper told her and Alex just nodded her head.

"Can one of you drive Alex's car back home, I will follow and then drive you guys back to your place?" Piper asked Lorna and Nicky.

"I'll take Vause's car." Nicky told them.

It was well after 11PM when Alex and Piper got home, Polly had fallen asleep on the couch, Alex went into the kitchen to get some water while Piper went over to wake Polly. "Hey Polly we are back." Piper told her softly and Polly stirred awake.

"Jesus what took so long, where is Alex?" Polly asked when she didn't see her.

"She's in the kitchen, listen I'm taking Alex to Rehab tomorrow" Piper told her

"WHAT?" Polly asked loudly

"Shh do you want to wake Sofia. With everything that happened she started using and she needs help." Piper told her.

"I'll be by then in the morning to watch Sofia" Polly asked while Alex walked into the living room. "Hey Alex." Polly greeted her

"HI, and okay" Alex told her

"Why don't you go home and get some sleep, thanks Polly." Piper told her. Alex and Piper both walked Polly to the door and hugged goodbye.

"You need anything call me, Alex do the right thing." Polly told them and then walked out the door.

I'm heading up stairs" Alex told Piper while Piper let Milah outside for one last time that night. Piper let Milah in and locked up before she made her way upstairs, she checked on Sofia and then made her way into the master bedroom. When she walked in she saw Alex was already in bed, she went into the bathroom and got ready for bed.

Before she got in Piper shut the door a bit and climbed in beside her girlfriend and snuggled up close behind her.

"I'm sorry baby" Alex said softly

"Shh its okay baby, I am here and I'm not going anywhere. I love you forever and ever." Piper told her while she placed a kiss on Alex's neck.

Alex turned in her arms "Do you mean it, you won't leave this time?" Alex asked

Piper pulled her in for a kiss "I promise, I will be your rock when you need me, I will be whatever you need me to be at any moment. I love you and I will never leave you again. If you promise me you won't ever do what you did today ever again, all of it." Piper reasoned with her.

"I promise baby I love you so much." Alex told her and gave her one last kiss before they fell asleep in each other's arms.

Morning came too quickly for them both, and neither of them wanted to move from each other's arms when they heard the knocking at the front door.

"I swear that woman is always up way too early" Alex moaned.

Piper laughed and kissed her before she got out of bed "I'll let her in you go and get Sofia up." Piper told her while she pulled on a t-shirt.

Piper walked downstairs to the front door and opened it "Still in bed Piper Chapman it's 9am" Polly said with a smile.

"Shut up" Piper glared and Polly walked inside.

Alex carried Sofia down the stairs and into the living room where she sat down and pulled her into her lap, while Polly and Piper joined her. "Hi Auntie Polly" Sofia said with a huge smile.

"Hey Sof" Polly replied back.

"Baby listen Mom and I have something we need to tell you." Alex began but ever her mother's daughter Sofia interrupted.

"Am I getting a baby brother or sister?" Sofia asked

Alex and Piper both smiled "No baby, I have to go away for a month" Alex started to tell her daughter but started to tear up so Piper took over.

'What Mommy is trying to say is she is going away for a little bit, but she will be home in no time. And she loves you very much and she will miss you." Piper told her daughter who had matching tears in her eyes.

"But why Mommy?" Sofia asked not understanding

"Mommy needs help, and she can only get that if she goes away." Alex told her daughter

"But why Mommy, Mom and I can help you. So can Mema and Auntie Polly and Nicky and Lorna" Sofia whined

"I know baby and they will in more ways than one, but I have to go away sweetheart. I don't want to leave you but I have to I will be home in a month I promise. I love you" Alex told her before Polly interrupted.

"C'mon kid, let's get you something to eat." Polly said while she lifted Sofia from Alex's lap and Alex mouthed a thank you.

Piper and Alex went upstairs to shower and get ready when Nicky and Lorna arrived at the door. "Hey not lesbians, you ready?" Nicky yelled throughout the whole house.

"Shut up Nichols" Alex joked while she and Piper walked down the stairs hand in hand.

The moment was here when Alex had to leave her baby girl behind and she just couldn't stop the tears. "Baby, it's time for me to leave now." Alex called out for her daughter and she came running and leaped into her arms.

Alex hugged her daughter so tightly she was afraid she would break her but she couldn't let go. "I love you baby, you be good for mom and I will see you soon. And remember when you miss me, just close your eyes and I will be there." Alex whispered to her daughter while Polly and Piper eyes filled with tears. Even Nicky and Lorna had them.

Alex went to hand Sofia over to Polly but Sofia wouldn't let go of Alex. "No mommy don't go" Sofia cried out.

"It's okay Sofie, she will be home soon" Polly told while Alex was able to have Sofia let go of her.

"I love you baby" Alex said one last time before she walked out the house hearing her daughter cry behind her. Piper grabbed Alex's hand and once they got inside the car and in the backseat Piper wrapped her in a hug while they both cried.

The drive to the rehab facility was an hour away and a silent one except for the radio playing.

"_And when she wraps her hand_

_around my finger_

_Oh it puts a smile in my heart_

_Everything becomes a little clearer_

_I realize what life is all about_

_It's hangin' on when your heart_

_has had enough_

_It's giving more when you feel like giving up_

_I've seen the light_

_It's in my daugter's eyes_

_In my daughter's eyes I can see the future_

_A reflection of who I am and what will be_

_Though she'll grow and someday leave_

_Maybe raise a family_

_When I'm gone I hope you see how happy_

_she made me_

_For I'll be there_

_In my daughter's eyes" _

Even though the song was nearly over, Alex had tears streaming down her face and made Nicky turn the channel she just couldn't listen to it any longer. It not only made her think of Sofia but her own mother on how even though she didn't want a child she worked four jobs just to make sure she had food on the table for her. Alex's mother wanted to give up so many times but she didn't for the sake of Alex, she couldn't give her fancy clothes or shoes, but she gave her love.

When Nicky pulled the car into the rehab parking lot, they all made their way slowly inside. They checked in and for all of them it felt like entering Litchfield all over again. "Vause" A young woman yelled and the whole group stood up. "Sorry no visitors pass this point." The lady told them.

Piper walked into Alex's arms and kissed her goodbye "I love you, and you will be out in no time" Piper told her while she hugged her girlfriend tightly.

"I love you too so much Piper, I can't believe we are going to be apart again. I will miss you." Alex told her through tears.

"Time is up, Lets go" The lady told them and Nicky pulled Piper back.

Nicky and Lorna gave Alex a quick hug "You will be okay, you are so strong" they both told her.

"I love you baby" Piper said one last time while they all stood there and watched the lady take Alex away.

* * *

**Authors Note: Well there is chapter 25, I hope you all enjoyed. The song is In My Daughter's Eye's by Martina McBride which I do not own either. Please review and let me know what you thought, all of your reviews make my day and keeps me writing. Oh my the way the little comment Piper said about a Manson family member that was in reference to Charles Manson. **


	26. Chapter 26

**Authors Note: Thank you all for the reviews, and I hope you all enjoy this chapter. It has quite a bit surprises. Once again I do not own any of these characters.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

The ride back to Piper's house was a long and silent one, Piper sat in the backseat just replaying the events of the last 72 hours and how everything has changed. Her and Alex vowed that they would never spend that amount of time apart ever again when Alex got out of Litchfield but here they were not even sure if they could see each other until next month. "Hey it will be okay Chapman; Vause is strong and will be out in no time." Nicky told her softly which took Piper out of her thoughts.

Nicky pulled on to Piper's street and that's when all three women saw the detective's cars outside the house. "Fuck" They all mumbled while they felt their stomachs drop. "Fuck Polly doesn't do well under pressure" Piper said quietly and quickly got out of the car once it was parked in the driveway and walked quickly inside.

"Polly?" Piper yelled out

"In the back" Polly replied and Piper, Lorna, and Nicky quickly made their way to her. When they walked out the sliding glass doors they saw Polly sitting with Detective Mills and Detective Smith while Sofia was sitting on the grass play tug of war with Milah.

"Hello Ms. Chapman, where is Ms. Vause?" Detective Mills asked

Piper swallowed and remained calm "She isn't home right now." Piper told him while she sat down next to Polly, while Nicky and Lorna went over to Sofia.

"When will she be back?" the detective asked

"In about month" Piper said calmly

"In a month, why a month we need to speak to her right now." Detective Smith asked.

"I am sorry but she won't be back until then, can I help you with anything?" Piper asked the two men.

"Yes we need a name and we need it now." Detective Mills asked "We have given them enough time" He added.

The moment had finally come the one Piper was dreading, but she knew what she had to do to protect the one she loved. She knew it was wrong to lie, but she just hoped Alex was right about Larry and Tiffany not talking. "I'm sorry, but they did not hold up to their deal. We got no name." Piper told the men smoothly and Polly put her hand over Piper's.

The two men were quiet for a few before Detective Smith spoke up "So you are telling me they had Alex do this, yet they gave her no name?"

Piper nodded "That is correct, the truth is they never knew who sent the bomb from the beginning, it was just a ploy to get her to make the deal they so desperately wanted." Piper told them.

"Mom" Sofia yelled running over to Piper and climbing into her lap. While Nicky and Lorna sat down beside them.

"Hey sweetheart" Piper told her while she placed a kiss on top of her head.

"Would you like to press charges?" Smith asked and Piper looked at him in confusion "For making you both do this deal for no really point." He added and Piper shook her head.

"No I would just like to forget about this whole thing ever happened and move on with our life." Piper told the men "Now is there anything else?" Piper asked

"No ma'am there isn't, when we find anything else out on the case we will let you know." Mills told her and both detective said goodbye. But before they could walk through the sliding glass door Polly stopped them.

"Excuse me, how is Larry Bloom?" Polly asked and all three women turned to look at her. "He is a friend of my husband" Polly added.

"I am sorry ma'am we cannot discuss cases, and we are not on the case." Detective Mills told her and exited the Vause-Chapman property.

Meanwhile at the rehab facility Alex was taken in for a health examination "Any drug use in the past?" The doctor asked

"Just heroin" Alex told him rudely

The doctor finished his exam and before he let Alex go with the guard he told her quietly "I know you don't want to be here, but make the best of the time here and it will go quickly."

The guard took Alex to her room where she would be staying and introduced her roommate "This is Jessica, make nice you two." She told her before she shut the door.

"Hey" Jessica said "That is your bed" Jessica added while she pointed to the made up bed.

"Hi I'm Alex" Alex told her while she climbed into her bed and pulled the blankets over her head.

"I get it, the withdrawals suck." Jessica began to tell her but Alex didn't want to hear it.

"No offense, but I am not here to make friends. I just want to sleep." Alex snapped at her.

That night Piper told her friends they could go home and that she would be fine, she tucked Sofia into bed and made her way into her own, she tossed and turned for an hour. Piper could never sleep without Alex by her side, even when they were mad they slept in the same bed. Piper gave up, she got up from the bed and made her way into her daughter's room and slowly picked her up from her bed and carried her into her room and placed her into the king size bed. "Mom" Sofia said with sleep filled in her voice.

"Shh baby go back to sleep, you can sleep with me tonight" Piper told her and crawled into bed beside her and wrapped her in a tight hug.

Two weeks have passed since Alex had been gone, Nicky, Lorna, Polly, Pete, and her mother have been a big help and always there when Piper needed someone. Piper was dropping Sofia off at school when her daughter's teacher stopped her before she left. "Excuse me Ms. Chapman?" Mrs. Richards asked and Piper turned in her direction.

"Yes?" Piper asked.

"I know it is none of my business, but is there anything going on at home?" Mrs. Richards asked.

"Why do you ask?" Piper asked her not wanting to admit that Alex was away

"it just seems Sofia is distant, she isn't her usual self, I often find her staring out the window and not fully paying attention." Mrs. Richards explained. Piper was silent for a few "I am sorry, I shouldn't have asked." Her daughter's teacher added but Piper stopped her.

"Alex is away, she won't be home for another two weeks hopefully." Piper told her

"Oh I am so sorry to hear that. I hope everything is okay." She told her

"Yes everything will be, I am sorry but I am sure Sofia will be herself once Alex gets home. Now I am sorry but I am late for work." Piper told her and the two women said goodbye.

Alex was sitting in the office of her shrink as she liked to call him their sessions so far haven't gone that well, Alex didn't want to talk but he just wouldn't get the hint. "Hey doc, can you help me?" Alex asked

"That is what I am here for Alex." He told her softly

"Well I am getting out soon, and I am ready to talk." Alex whispered. The doctor nodded and Alex just let everything pour out of her like it was her last moment on earth. "I used because I hurt the one person I ever truly loved. I never meant to do what I did, but I did to protect the ones I loved. But I took it too far, I let something dark take me over and I had no way of stopping it. And when everything was all said and done the pain and the feeling and thoughts I had were too much" Alex told him and then started to tear up and the memories.

The doctor handed her a tissue "Sometimes it helps to talk about these thoughts. And remember anything you tell me stays between me and you." He told her hoping she would open up more.

Alex dried her eyes and took a deep breath "I just keep seeing their faces, the pain I caused every time I close my eyes, I had no right to do what I did, I should have stayed out of it but I just couldn't." Alex told him.

"You said you did this for the ones you love?" The doctor asked.

Alex nodded "I did, I couldn't let anything happen to them." Alex told him.

"Did anyone die?" The doctor asked and Alex shook her head no "Then you need to forgive yourself and move on. You didn't lose the ones you love, move on Alex." He told her and Alex turned on the evening news and who was on the screen but Tiffany Doggett and Larry Bloom.

"We would just like to thank everyone for their kind words, we are better and we just want to let the person or persons know who did this to us there are no hard feelings and although we don't remember you there will be no charges being pressed." Larry spoke into the cameras and Alex felt her eyes get watery.

"Okay I did not tell you that you could turn the TV on, but that is that your doing Alex?" The doctor asked and Alex slowly nodded her head. The doctor took the remote and clicked the TV off "What happened?" The doctor asked and Alex told him everything. "Don't worry Alex this stays between us." The doctor told her while he handed her another tissue and took her hand into his own.

Piper was pacing around the house, today was not only Alex's birthday but the day she was coming home. Polly took Sofia to get and decorations and Piper was waiting for the delivery man when her cell phone went off.

"Hey Nicky" Piper greeted her

"Hey Lorna is on her way over now, and I am heading to go and get Alex." Nicky told her, Piper had told Alex that she wasn't able to come and get her from Rehab because she was busy. Alex was disappointed but she understood. But what Piper didn't know was that Nicky and Alex had been writing letters to each other, and Alex had a surprise for Piper.

"Okay thanks, see you soon." Piper told her and hung up the phone and then heard a knock on the door.

"Delivery for Piper Chapman" The man greeted her when Piper opened the door.

"Yes, that's me. Just back it into the garage please" Piper told him and he nodded and did as he was told. Piper thanked him and he helped Piper wrap the delivery in a big orange and black bow. "Thank you again; here is a tip for helping me." Piper told him while she handed him money.

"I am sorry ma'am but I cannot accept" the man told her

"None sense then it will be our own little secret, have a good day" Piper told him with a smile.

Piper was shutting the garage when she heard Polly and Sofia return "Oh good you two can help me put up the signs on the garage" Piper shouted excitedly and Sofia was glad to help her mother.

Nicky had just walked inside the rehab facility "Hi I am here for Alex Vause" Nicky told the young lady behind the counter and waited for Alex to walk out the double doors. "Vause" Nicky said with a smile when she saw Alex walk out and gave her a hug. "Happy birthday!" Nicky added while she hugged her friend tightly.

"Hey Nichols" Alex smiled back, Alex got all her things and the two friends walked out to Nicky's car. "What was Piper doing today?" Alex asked sadly.

"I don't know she wouldn't tell me" Nicky lied while she started her car "Oh by the way here is the thing you wanted" Nicky told her while she grabbed the bag in the back seat and handed it to Alex.

Alex opened it and smiled "Thank you, oh by the way I am sorry for snapping at you that night and trying to hit you." Alex told her apologetic.

"Don't worry about it I know how the drugs are, and you are welcome." Nicky told her while she pulled out of the parking lot and they began their hour-long drive.

Nicky shot Piper a text when they were a couple of minutes away and Pete, Polly, Finn, Carol Chapman, Neri, Cal, Piper, Lorna, and Sofia gathered on the front lawn of Piper and Alex's house with a huge sign that said "WELCOME HOME ALEX" and waited for Nicky's car to pull up.

Nicky pulled onto the street and as she got closer to the house she watched from the corner of her eye Alex's face light up in a smile. "Welcome home Vause" Nicky said with a smile as she parked the car in front of the drive way.

Nicky got out of the car and went over to stand next to Lorna while Alex sat there for a minute overwhelmed that her friends who she considered to be like family and her family stand there with a banner in the front yard with smiles on their face just for her. Never in her life had anyone ever done anything like this for her, and it made Alex's heart melt. When Alex went to get out of the car that is when she noticed the signs and ribbons on the garage door that read "HAPPY BIRTHDAY BABY" In Piper's handwriting.

When Alex stepped out the whole crowd shouted "HAPPY BIRTHDAY AND WELCOME HOME, WE MISSED YOU ALEX" while Piper ran into her arms and both women wrapped their arms around each other in a tight hug.

"I missed you so much" Piper told her while she pulled Alex in for a deep passionate kiss.

Both women stood there for a few minutes just wrapped up in each other like they were the only ones in the whole world when Sofia came running over yelling "Mommy"

Alex scoped the little girl in her arms and kissed her and squeezed her tightly "Oh baby I missed you" Alex just kept telling her over and over while Piper hugged the both.

When the trio broke apart Piper took the clicker to the garage out of her jean pocket and took Alex's hand "Happy birthday baby, I heart you" Piper told her while she looked into her eyes and gave her one more kiss before she pressed the button on the garage.

Alex's jaw dropped when the garage door was fully opened and she saw a red Bentley Continental GT Speed Convertible parked in the garage with an orange and black bow. "Oh my god" was all Alex could say over and over again.

"It's all yours" Piper told her while she handed her the keys. Alex was in shock but she still walked over and untied the bow and pulled it off and told Sofia to climb inside. Alex noticed the interior was white leather as she got in and started the car and pulled it out into the driveway with a huge smile on her face and got out.

"Thank you baby" Alex told Piper while she walked over to give her a kiss and a hug.

"You like?" Piper asked with a smile.

Alex nodded but walked over to Nicky's car and pulled out the bag she had given her and walked over to Carol and pulled her to the side. "Ms. Chapman, I would like to ask your daughter for her hand in marriage, but I knew it wouldn't be correct unless I asked you first." Alex told her but Ms. Chapman stopped her and Alex felt her heart dropped and prepared for the worst news of her life.

"You have my blessing" Carol told Alex and Alex thought she didn't hear her correctly "I am serious go make an honest woman out of my daughter" Carol added before she pulled her in for a hug "Happy birthday" She added before she pushed her slightly back toward Piper.

"Al, do you not like it?" Piper asked her

"I love it Pipes, but there is something I would love more than a car." Alex told her

"And what would that be Alex?" Piper asked in confusion, Alex told her she loved the car in Cambodia.

Alex took her hand and knelt to the ground it front of Piper in the middle of her driveway in front of her family and some of her closest friends "Piper chapman I have loved you since the very first day I saw you look at me in that bar and read that very silly resume. Sorry Pol" Alex said with a wink while she looked at Polly then back at Piper and continued "We have had our ups and downs, we got sent to prison but together we made it through. We have built a beautiful life together; we have a wonderful beautiful daughter together. It may not be normal to some but it is normal to us, I couldn't live without you and Sofia and I wouldn't want. Piper Charlotte Chapman will you make the happiest woman alive and become my wife?" Alex told her with tears in her eyes and Piper just covered her mouth with her hand when both women heard a very familiar voice sing out behind them.

"Go pick out a white dress; It's a love story, Taylor Swift, just say, "Yes." Sang the voice that made every body turn their heads.

"TAYSTEE" Piper, Nicky, Lorna, and Alex yelled.

"Shit Girl just tell Vause yes already she lookin like she's gonna pass out" Taystee told Piper.

Piper looked down at Alex with tears in her eyes and nodded her head slowly "Yes" Piper choked out while Alex slipped on the diamond ring on to Piper's finger.

Piper pulled Alex up and Jumped into her arms while everyone clapped, "Yes" Piper kept telling her over and over again in between kisses.

~The end~

* * *

**Authors Note: Well there it is the final chapter of the story. I Hope you all liked the story and I thank each and every one of you for the follows and the wonderful words. You all are amazing. There can be a sequel to this story if you like just let me know and I will write one, already have a few ideas in mind. Also the song Taystee sang out is a Taylor Swift song called Love Story which I also do not own. **

**Once again thank you all so much and I look forward to your reviews on if you want a sequel or not. **


	27. Chapter 27

**authors note: just to let everyone know the sequel has been started and titled After All, please check it out. **


End file.
